Our Secret
by Blood-StainedMalfoy
Summary: This is a story about Ginny four years after her secret lover and the surprise she got nine months after he left.Now it's four years later and she struggles whether to tell her secret or not. Things spiral up and down when the secret is out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. If you become infatuated with any of my OWN characters.. Please feel free to steal them from me.

* * *

She stood there at King's Cross Station clutching a hand to her chest and her other over her stomach. She watched him walk away hand in hand with Pansy Parkinson as his father took his trolley with his trunk, broom, and the cage with his eagle owl perched on top of the trunk. She wiped a tear away in better hopes of healing this broken heart.

The summer awaited her as the wedding of Malfoy and Parkinson was announced in the Daily Prophet and in the radio making the headlines. The two wealthiest and pureblood families were now celebrating the marriage of these two young adults.

It was only then that everyone noticed the change Ginny Weasley was going through.

* * *

**Four Years Later.**

Ginny Weasley sat at the dinner table in her flat in Manchester. She rubbed her eyes and sipped at her tea. She looked at the business papers sitting on the table waiting to be read over and signed. Working for the Ministry, the Order, taking over Honeydukes as her own large business, helping her brother's Fred and George in their shop, and being a mother was just too much work.

"Honestly Ginny, this is just too much work for you. You're only 21. You need to have fun," said Nixon, Ginny's best friend since her first year at Hogwarts.

Opening her eyes back up again Ginny looked at Nixon in shock and said,

"Excuse you but I have been holding up real good for the past 2 years and I am not about to throw it all away because of some migraine headache, two toddlers who won't sit still, someone who wants to buy off Honeydukes, and working for the Ministry ..." she trailed off muttering.

"Honey, you need a break. Take some time off. Go to the Burrow and I'll take care of the twins and you can take all the time you want--"

"No. Nixon, thanks but no thanks. I can't leave the little ones and all my work."

Nixon sighed in defeat and took a sip from her tea. Ginny looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it strike 11pm. She sat up and pushed her chair back. She waved her wand and had the dishes wash by themselves, dry, and go back in place. Nixon looked up at Ginny and said,

"Well Gin, I have to go now. It's very late and my dear husband awaits me. No Floo powder for me. I have enough dizziness with this pregnancy."

Ginny laughed. They bid goodnight and Nixon Apparated out of Ginny's flat. Ginny sighed and walked off into the nursery. Her two little twins lay in their beds sound asleep unaware of what lay in store for them in the next couple of weeks to come. Walking out of the room Ginny smiled as she looked back at the two loves of her life and closed the door behind her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Huh..wha.?" Ginny mumbled

"We want breakfast!" cried out the voice of a little girl.

"French toast and eggs and bacon and ham," said the voice of another little girl.

Ginny rolled over to face her two little twins and said,

"You two. Stop jumping please. Get your little butts to the bathroom, brush your teeth, wash your faces and your little hands and sit at the table," said Ginny as she sat up.

"But.. But that's not fair," said one of them.

"Annette Sophia no complaining," said Ginny ruffling her daughter's hair.

"I'm not complaining," said Annette in a whiney voice.

"Are too," said the other twin.

"Shut up Victoria Kristen," said Annette.

"Annette you stop that right now," said Ginny in an irritated tone.

"Sorry mommy," said the twins together.

Annette and Victoria, both twins, and daughters of Ginny Weasley. They were both born in Ginny's 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She kept their father a secret and still has until this day. She looked at her twins and noticed their differences.

Annette being the oldest by two minutes was the loudest. She has a small dimple on her right cheek unlike Victoria who has dimples on both cheeks. Victoria's a bit taller than Annette and much more quiet and very shy.

Ginny got up holding her twins little hands and walked on over to the bathroom. She washed their faces and watched them brush their teeth.

"Alright you two. I'll magic out your breakfast and we're going to go to gramma's house, ok?" Ginny said kissing both her daughter's on the forehead.

"Alright!" squeaked both Annette and Victoria.

At that moment Ginny heard a loud _pop_ in the living room and poked her head out of the bathroom. She saw Harry looking around. She kneeled down on the bathroom floor and whispered to her twins,

"Harry is here, ok? Now.. I want you two to stay really quiet and when he comes in here I want you two to scream and scream and jump on him, ok?" Ginny said trying to suppress her giggles.

"Ok mommy," they both said whispering as well.

Harry looked around the flat looking for Ginny.

"Ginny. Are you in here? I need to go over the Honeydukes papers. Annette, Victoria? Are you three in here?"

He walked past the bathroom into the nursery. He saw the twin's beds still unmade. He peered inside the restroom but didn't push the door open. He walked into Ginny's bedroom and saw the bed unmade. He sat on Ginny's bed with his back facing the door and covered his face with his hands.

Ginny smiled at her daughters and motioned for them to walk behind her. They tiptoed into Ginny's bedroom and she pointed at Harry. Annette and Victoria pounced on Harry and he began to say,

"Merlin! Merlin! They're attacking me! Nooo!"

Ginny laughed and Annette said, "It's just us," while Victoria laughed on the floor with her mum. Harry turned around and glared at Ginny. She smiled.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you about Honeydukes," Harry said.

"Nope. Not right now. I have to feed these little girls. Shower. Clean up a bit and head on over to the Burrow. Go down to the Ministry and report for Friday night's work... so much work to do," Ginny said looking for her wand.

She finally found it and charmed her bed into making itself. Harry followed suit as Ginny walked into the other bedroom. She charmed both beds and walked into the kitchen, Harry muttering about paperwork and meetings behind her. She waved her wand and made breakfast in less than 5 minutes. The girls sat at the table as well as Harry. He claimed to have eaten breakfast before coming but Ginny knew he was lying. They all ate breakfast and Ginny avoided the subject of work. As soon as they all finished Ginny waved her wand and charmed the dishes yet again to wash themselves. She left Harry with the twins and walked into the shower. She stood there letting the water hit her delicate body and thought of those nights at Hogwarts in her 6th year.

_He ran his fingers slowly down her front and rested his hand right above her panty line. She looked at him and he smiled as he picked himself up and got himself on top of her, straddling her hips. He took off the intruding piece of material and eased himself inside her ever so gently. "I love you Red," he groaned. He kept himself from losing control and hurting her ..._

"Ginny! Are you alright in there?" Harry said knocking on the door.

"Yes .. I'm ok," she called back.

She turned off the water and got out wrapping the towel around herself. She opened the door forgetting Harry was still in her flat and stood there on the doorway.

Harry looked up and gawked at her.

"Shit," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Mommy. Come sit with us. Uncle Harry is telling us a story about the really really big snake," Annette said bouncing on the couch cushion.

Ginny shot a glare at Harry and he shrugged. She walked back into the bathroom and changed. She dried her hair with her wand and walked back into the living room.

"Mommy, you look pretty!" Victoria said.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny. She was wearing a silk black shirt and a dressy white shirt on top. Tight jeans that flared a bit at the bottom and some heel boots. Her hair was done up in a ponytail and was wearing light makeup.

"Girls.. I need you to go in the tub. We're going to go to gramma's house, ok?"

"Aww.. But uncle Harry's telling us a story mommy," Annette squealed.

"_Now_," Ginny said.

The twins got up dragging their feet and Ginny took both their hands and into the bathroom. She went into the nursery and took out some clothes for them. She walked back in happily to see that her two girls were splashing each other in the tub.

She crouched down at eye level and poured shampoo on their little heads. She washed their hair as they giggled and asked to hear the story of how she and their dad met up. They never met their father but had seen pictures of him in the paper and in a moving photo she kept inside her drawer where she had her knickers and bras. After struggling to get them out of the tub for a half hour they finally jumped out and she hugged them holding them in a big towel.

"I love you girls but you're driving me insane," Ginny said.

"I love you too mommy," Annette and Victoria said.

They changed into their clothes and finally got out of the bathroom.

"Ginny, can we please talk about the paperwork for Honeydukes?"

"Not now Harry. I'm going to the Burrow to drop of the twins.. I told you already," Ginny said getting irritated.

Ginny held onto the girls and Apparated outside the Burrow. Hermione was outside playing on charmed swing set with her daughter.

"Mione!" Ginny shrieked in delight as she saw Hermione.

"Ginny! How are you? Ohh.. Look at the two of you," she said kissing Annette and Victoria's cheeks. "OH! Ginny. I almost forgot. Fred and George need you to stop by today at the shop to go over some packages that just arrived--"

"WHAT! No no no no no. Why didn't they owl me! They know better than to inform me at the last minute."

"Ginny.. I'm sorry. But they asked me to tell you before they Flooed on out of here," Hermione said.

"Oh.. Alright. Uh...do me a big favor?" Ginny said while looking around her cloak.

"Yea.. Anything," Hermione said picking her daughter up from the ground.

"Can you take care of these two for me? I still need to go to the Ministry, Harry and I need to talk about the Honeydukes paperwork, Fred and George..." Ginny said trailing off.

"GINNY! I've been looking for you," Harry said marching on down to where Ginny and Hermione were.

"Harry, NOT now," Ginny said as she pulled her hair in frustration.

"Yes Ginny, NOW," Harry said shuffling papers in midair.

"What? Why?"

"Because I just got an owl saying that we have a meeting in exactly ONE week and we need everything in order. Please Ginny please?" Harry was pleading.

Ginny bit down on her lip. Annette and Victoria looked up at her and she smiled.

"Well, can't you change it?" Ginny said looking at the papers Harry had handed her.

"I can try. But we need to get the money so we can keep Honeydukes. If not, the company in Scotland, Warwick, and Glasgow will take it and we will be left with _nothing_," Harry said pointing at the print.

Ginny sighed.

"Mommy, is everything ok?" Victoria asked.

"Yes sweetie. Everything is ok. Mommy just needs to go to work, _NOW_," she said giving Harry a deadly glare.

"I'll try everything I can Gin," Harry said running up the road to the Burrow.

Ginny stood there. Hermione patted her back. Ginny looked around and watched her daughters play in the garden poking the gnomes that were still living around there.

"Give it your best shot Gin. You've made it this far with Annette and Victoria. There's no stopping that now. You have my and Ron's support, Harry's, your parents..."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Mione."

They walked up the road and stopped in front of the garden and watched the twins play. Ginny walked inside and found Ron and Harry playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Oi. 'Ullo Gin," Ron said getting up.

He hugged her.

"You're crushing me Ron," Ginny gasped.

"Oh. Sorry," he said backing away. He sat back down and continued playing.

"Mum! Ginny's here," Ron yelled.

Mrs. Weasley came rushing down the stairs welcoming her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Ginny. I haven't seen you in ages. Where are the girls?"

"Ages? Mum you only saw me but three weeks ago," Ginny said straightening her clothes.

"Girls? Annette? Victoria?"

Just at that moment the twins came rushing in and hugging Mrs. Weasley. Ginny smiled.

"Mum. I'm going to leave them here in you don't mind. I have a lot of work to do. I'll owl you in case something comes up, ok?"

Mrs. Weasley just nodded and said, "Yes, dear" and continued goggling at the twins. Ginny said goodbye to everyone but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny dear. I've been meaning to ask you. Well, the twins are now four years old as of last August, and I was wondering when you were going to tell all of us who their father is. Clearly Ginny, have you given it any thought?"

Ginny bit down on her lip and said,

"Yes mother. I have given it thought. The father of my children doesn't have a clue that he's a father and I really am _not_ ready for anyone to find out," Ginny said.

"Well, do we know this man?" Mrs. Weasley said eyeing Ginny.

"Yes mum. We were kids back then and I haven't heard from him since he graduated from Hogwarts," Ginny said fidgeting her feet, "Now, can I please go mum? I'm already behind schedule."

"Oh alright," Mrs. Weasley said waving her hand in defeat.

Ginny Apparated out of the Burrow and into the Ministry of Magic building. She placed her wand in a bin and entered.

"Good day Ms. Weasley. How are you today?" the guard asked handing Ginny her wand back.

"I'm fine. Thank you Eric. How you are?"

"I'm doing good Ms. Weasley. Here to report Friday's work?"

Ginny nodded.

"It must be tough being an Auror with two children," the guard said putting some papers under his desk.

"Yes. It is. Well, I better hurry. I'll talk to you later Eric," she said waving back at him.

She ran up to the elevator and saw her partner.

"Oh. Seamus! I didn't know you were going to come as well. Didn't you get my owl?" Ginny said placing her cold hands in her cloak.

"No. It must've been intercepted or something. How are you?"

"I feel like I haven't slept in ages," Ginny said rubbing her temples.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Seamus spoke up,

"Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you. .. If uh.. If you'd like to..."

Ginny looked at Seamus in disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Seamus asked with a confused look on his face.

"I thought we had talked about this already. I don't want to get involved Seamus," she said getting off on their floor.

"Gin, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything. Just asking if you would go on a date with me..no strings attached," Seamus said behind her. "Will you at least give it a thought?"

Ginny sighed and stopped. She looked at Seamus and said,

"Fine. ONE date and one date only."

Seamus smiled and they walked in to their office to report their Friday shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. If you become infatuated with any of my OWN characters.. Please feel free to steal them from me.

(Even though I've read all 6 Harry Potter books over and over, I will NOT follow what happened in HBP because I was very disappointed. It was still a good book though)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_I don't want you to leave. Stay with me tonight, please? I need you Red. I love you." Ginny stood there in shock at what he had just said. Though he loved her, he never let her stay. Why tonight of all nights?_

"I'm telling you.. I'm getting fatter and fatter as the days...Ginny? Ginevra Weasley?" said Nixon waving her hand in front of Ginny's face. "Oi. Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Nix. What were you saying?" Ginny said shaking her head and groaning.

"I said.. 'I'm telling you.. I'm getting fatter and fatter as the days go by.' Seriously Gin, how did you make it with such a big belly?" Nix said looking down at her stomach.

"Motherhood.. The best thing yet," Ginny said laughing.

Nixon shot her a look and slapped Ginny's arm playfully.

"No, I mean seriously Gin. I have ONE little creature inside my stomach.. And you, you had two!" She pretended to be holding onto a microphone and said, "Now, Miss Ginevra Weasley, how _did_ you do it?"

Ginny cleared her throat, trying not to laugh, and said, "Well, Mrs. Nixon Kayla Van Buren-Zabini. The trick to being pregnant is enjoying the fact that you're going to be a mother. Well, technically speaking you're already a mother but once that child is born you'll see that that night with your special someone and those 9 months were worthwhile. Now, you.. You're only what.. 4 months pregnant.. You still have 5 more wonderful months left to go. It really isn't Blaise's fault..but you will think it is once you're in labor.."

"Hey.. Excuse you Gin. You're making this worse on myself," Nixon said throwing carrots at Ginny.

Ginny ducked them and continued laughing.

"I'm sorry Nix. You should've seen your face. That was unforgettable," Ginny said mimicking Nixon.

"Ladies," Blaise said. He looked down and dusted himself from all the soot he had gotten from the fireplace.

"Hello love," Nix said. She pointed childishly to her cheek and Blaise planted a kiss on the spot. Ginny giggled.

"So, what are you two up to?" Blaise said setting a chair next to Nixon and taking a cup of tea.

"Just talking about the joys of motherhood," Ginny said smiling broadly at Nixon.

"_She _is talking about the joys of motherhood, not me, I am simply arguing at the fact that I look MORE like a large and tall pygmy puff," she said pointing at Ginny and then at herself.

Ginny and Blaise laughed.

"Love, you don't look like a pygmy puff. I know for a fact you're not covered in fluffy fur," Blaise said between laughs.

"Well, it's true. I'm five foot six so that makes me a large and tall pygmy puff," Nixon said straightening her blouse.

"What color are you?" Ginny said suppressing her giggles.

"Ginny!" Nixon cried out. "You two are unfair. Having you two near me causes me to say stupid things and I end up making fun of myself." She began to sob on Blaise's jumper.

"Hormones," Ginny mouthed to Blaise. He simply nodded.

The following morning Ginny woke up to two sets of twins.

"You didn't show up yesterday," Fred said tapping his foot on the carpet.

"We had to call Ron to help us," George said placing his crossed arms over his chest.

"We had to go over the inventory ourselves."

"Our little sister never showed up."

"We're hungry," Annette said.

Ginny shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

"We heard that," Fred and George said.

Ginny sat up.

"Look. I'm sorry. I was down at the Ministry reporting Friday night's shift. Harry and I had to go over some Honeydukes papers and finished well past ten at night. I had to have Hermione bring the kids over. Nixon was here babysitting for a couple of extra minutes while I went out to buy groceries. I'm sorry." She looked up apologetically.

"It's ok Gin. Next time, please owl us," Fred said picking up Victoria.

Walking out of the room George called, "Gin, we're going to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

She placed her hands together, smiled, and said, "Yes. Very hungry."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that those papers for Honeydukes are in order. The new owner and her partner have moved the date for the meeting for a weeks extension. I'm sorry sir. She's the rightful owner at the moment. She can make the decisions," said a balding skinny wizard.

"Have you any idea who I am. And did you say it's a she?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Y-Y-Yes sir. I-I-I do. But lady's decision," he said in a shaky voice.

"Lady? The owner is a woman? This should be easier than I thought," Draco said pressing his fingers together.

"Oh no sir. Mind you, she is a very tough and prestigious woman. She doesn't take no for an answer," said the wizard.

"Excuse me?" Draco said getting up. The wizard backed away a couple of steps.

"We-well she has maintained Honeydukes in top shape even when the war was over and she was on her own fixing it up," he said.

"That doesn't mean she's going to say 'no' to my proposal in taking the shop," said Draco.

"She's a--" The wizard was interrupted by another wizard.

"Mr. Johnson, they need you down in Mrs. Roger's office," said the wizard.

"Uh.. It was a pleasure seeing you Mr. Malfoy," said the wizard, Mr. Johnson.

"Fred, hand me that package right there. You three aren't good enough with this sort of thing," Ginny said putting some faulty quills on a shelf.

"Ginny, where did you put that .. Oh. Nevermind."

The door opened and Hermione walked in with Annette and Victoria.

"Mommy! Unky Fred and George!" they both shrieked in delight.

"Hermione, where's Samantha?" Ron asked poking his head from under the counter.

"I left her with your mum. She's too little to be in here," Hermione said speaking of her daughter and Ron's.

"Oh. What brings you here?"asked Ron walking over to his wife.

"Just coming to see if you needed help working in the shop," Hermione said crouching down helping Ginny with one of the parcels.

The hours dragged by and Annette and Victoria had been put upstairs to take a nap in Fred and George's room on top of the shop. It was now almost 5 in the afternoon and none of them had stopped to eat. There was just too much work to do. Inventory was all screwed up and no one had bothered to look it over. Ginny being the one in business decided to help out but Fred and George just gave her all the work to do.

"Fred. George. I have to go now and check up on Harry at Honeydukes. I'll be back in a few," she said getting up and stretching her legs.

Fred and George both waved without looking up from their new invention back in the backroom. She scoffed and walked out into the bright May sun. She put on her hood to keep the sun from hitting her eyes and walked inside Honeydukes.

"Ginny. What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking up at her. It had only been five years since he left her and still he regretted leaving such a beautiful woman. He studied her face and how those freckles had fallen into place like the stars in the sky. How her blood red hair had turned an auburn color and how it would curl at the tips. Her big brown eyes were shinier than ever and those pouty lips, oh how he loved those. Her full figure now curving in all the right places...

"Harry! I'm talking to you," Ginny said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry Gin," Harry said turning red.

"How's everything going? Any problems?" Ginny asked walking around the shop. It wasn't as crowded as it was last week.

"We're doing ok. Derek, Wendy, and Lucille are doing good, for new workers," said Harry.

Ginny looked at the workers in the shop. All of them were wearing magenta robes and hats. She turned her attention back to Harry.

"Harry, about those papers. We got the extra week, right?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yes we did Ms. Weasley and thanks to you I can stop being so shaky," Harry said shuddering.

Ginny smiled.

"Listen. I need to talk to someone but I don't know who to talk to.." Ginny said biting down on her lip.

"About what?" he asked setting down his quill.

"Well, you know Seamus from Hogwarts. And well, he asked me yesterday to go out on a date with him. No commitments. Nothing of that lot. But I'm not sure if I still want to go."

Harry's heart fell. How could she? How could Seamus, his own friend from Hogwarts, ask out his ex girlfriend? His Ginny? It's true, he left her at Dumbledore's funeral ceremony. So, he really has no right to tell her who to date, right?

"Well Ginny, you did tell him it was alright, didn't you?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Well, yes I did, but now thinking about it, I'm not sure I'm ready to go through this," Ginny said.

"Gin, honestly. When was the last time you dated someone?" Harry asked not lifting his eyes to face her.

"The last person was Colin. But that was two Christmas' ago," Ginny said biting her nails and turning pink.

"As a concerned friend, Seamus isn't such a bad bloke," Harry said.

"Really? I was thinking we go to a cinema or or..to a.. restaurant of some sort near the Shrieking Shack," Ginny said, her eyes gleaming.

"Everything will be ok Gin. When's this date?" Harry asked finally looking at Ginny.

"Tomorrow?" Ginny said with an embarrassed and guilty look.

Harry laughed.

* * *

"Arthur, I was thinking. Do you think that Annette and Victoria's father might be someone Ginny isn't proud of?" Mrs. Weasley said sitting on the edge of their bed.

Mr. Weasley set his glasses down on his stomach and placed his reading book on the night table. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, Ginny has her reasons for not mentioning the father of her children. We should respect her decisions and not pressure her into telling what she's keeping a secret," Mr. Weasley said giving his wife a "mind your own business" look.

"But Arthur, what if it's someone who wouldn't fit into our family? A Muggle perhaps? I have nothing against Muggles but still" she said knitting a pair of socks furiously.

"Molly. Leave the girl be. She chose the young man for a reason. She .. She loved him and she got two beautiful little girls out of it. I know it was wrong of her to be a mother at a very young age but what a woman wouldn't do for love," he said getting comfortable on the bed.

"Haven't you seen them? Grey eyes. Aristocratic face. Platinum blond hair.." she said listing their appearance with her fingers.

"What are you implying Molly dear?" Mr. Weasley said with a curious tone.

"They both have Malfoy traits," she said in a disgusted tone.

"You've gone mad, woman. They aren't the only ones in this world with those traits," he said.

"What makes you so sure?" she said turning around and facing her husband.

"Let's just hope I'm sure," he said putting his glasses back on.

* * *

"Thank you Seamus," Ginny said sitting down on a restaurant chair.

"Do you like this restaurant? I wasn't too sure if you'd like it," he said looking around.

Ginny looked around and noticed all the wealthy magical families. She looked down at herself. She didn't look too bad. She was wearing a slinky silk black dress, strap heels, a black cloak, and her hair in curls. Light makeup and her silver necklace with the emerald green stone she had received as a present in her 6th year.

"I love it. It's very beautiful," she said looking around again.

"I was hoping you would," he said sipping on a glass of wine the waiter had just brought him. "Muggle wine is actually quite spiffing. Ever since the war there has been a lot of Muggle things here in the wizarding world. Have you noticed?"

Ginny looked up from her menu and nodded, "Yes, yes I have."

There was an ill-chosen moment of silence between them, yet again, and Seamus spoke up.

"Ginny, I hope I'm not making you in anyway uncomfortable. Am I?" he asked.

"N-no. You're not. What makes you think that?" she asked looking up at Seamus.

"You're off-ly quiet. If I make you uncomfortable in any way please tell me," Seamus said.

"I'm ok Seamus. Listen, I was wondering. Remember that Furnuculus Curse that little girl used on her mum a couple weeks ago?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Yes I do, why?" he asking playing with his fork.

"What happened to the girl and her mum?"

"The girl was sent to a detention home for a couple of week and her mum was kept in St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say.

"I was meaning to ask you. I'm not one to speak ill of anyone but why would Harry leave you? He's a great chap and all but what a nutter. Really, you're a beautiful woman Ginny, and you were off-ly pretty back at Hogwarts. Knowing Ron and how he would react when someone talked to his baby sister but.. I mean, he had the nerve to leave you" he said scoffing.

"The whole He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a big deal to Harry and he didn't want You-Know-Who coming after me. It hurt, honestly it did, but he chose to save me instead."

All through dinner Ginny thought of what just had happened. As they were walking out of the restaurant she heard several clicking noises coming from across where she was standing as sh waited for Seamus to return, since he had forgotten his cloak. She heard the following,

"Mr. Malfoy, now that you are an alleged bachelor and widow for that matter.."

"Do you have anyone in mind, Mr. Malfoy?"

Was she hearing correctly? Did she just hear... Malfoy? Seamus returned and she blocked that moment off her mind. That night when he dropped her off at her flat he said,

"I had a great night Gin. Once again, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Seamus, it's ok. Thank you for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at the Ministry," she said opening the door.

"Ginny," he said touching her arm. Ginny froze.

"Seamus, please. We agreed we'd go just as friends."

He removed his hand from her arm and Apparated to his own flat.

"So, Gin, how did it go?" Harry asked Ginny. Nixon smirked from across the room.

"It was a bit awkward. The food was great. I just hope this was the first and last time it happens," she said flopping down on the couch next to Harry.

"Did he kiss you?" said Nixon, a large glistering smile forming on face.

"No, he didn't. I'm glad he didn't. I failed to mention he had a piece of lettuce stuck on his tooth. Very gross," she said taking off her shoes. Nixon and Harry began to laugh non-stop.

They all drank a bit of rosemary tea with lemon and honey, as they waited for Blaise to show up. Harry and Blaise still weren't on good terms since they both differed in mates and in Hogwarts' houses. Blaise finally showed up and Harry stood up.

"Potter," he said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Zabini," Harry said not taking his eyes off of Blaise.

Ginny looked over at Nixon, biting her lip. Nixon had a worried look on across her face.

"Well Ginny, we better get going," Nixon said standing up quickly.

"Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Harry asked, still glaring at Blaise. He Apparated on the spot.

"Blaise!" Ginny said hitting him on the shoulder with a throw pillow.

"What?" he asked looking at his wife and at his friend.

"Are you two ever going to get on good terms?" Ginny asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"If he stopped being so..so..so Potter (he spat when he said his name) then maybe I would," he said.

"I give up," Ginny said flailing her arms in the air. She sat back down.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this but, I might be hearing things, but.." she said.

"_Just spill it_," Nixon said.

"I heard someone mention Malfoy," she said really fast.

Nixon and Blaise both looked at each other and then at Ginny.

* * *

Thanks to all those that reviewed. hugs and kisses 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. If you become infatuated with any of my OWN characters.. Please feel free to steal them from me.

Since some Jackass stole my story... i'm sorry i've been taking my sweet time to post my story. i won't be changing the title after all.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What? Why are you two staring at me like that?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well, Gin," Nixon started, "M-Malfoy IS here. I mean, we just saw him a couple days ago. Ever since Pansy died," she bit down trying to keep herself from saying anything.

"I know she died. And? I know there's more Nix," Ginny said keeping the urge from standing up.

"I-I'm sorry Gin. I can't really say anything more," she said trying not to get Ginny angry.

Nixon Apparated out of the room. Blaise was left there sitting on the couch.

"Well?" Ginny asked in an irritated tone.

"I can't Ginny. It doesn't feel right telling you what's going on," he said. He got up and Apparated.

Ginny sat there taken aback. Why wouldn't they tell her anything?

She lay in bed that night wondering what it was that was going on. She had a long day ahead of her and her meeting for Honeydukes was coming up.

"Ginny, I was wondering," said Seamus the following morning, "Did I make you feel uncomfortable in anyway yesterday?"

"No Seamus," Ginny said for the hundredth time. She walked down the hallway in the Magical of Law Enforcement floor.

Since the death of Lord Voldemort, Aurors didn't really have anything to do. Most Death Eaters had been captured already and there was nothing else for them to do but patrol around dark alleys and be around Harry Potter just incase anything bad happened to him. But since Ginny Weasley's Harry Potter's friend she and Seamus were assigned to be around Harry, as well as Ron and Hermione who're both Aurors as well. Complicated? I thought so.

"Harry! What are you doing here!" Ginny whispered loudly looking up from her office desk.

"I came to talk to you. The Order has gathered a meeting and I presume you should be present. It's about some Death Eaters or suspicions of some sort," he said.

Ginny placed her forehead on her desk and banged it a couple of times.

"Why me?" she asked herself in a whiney voice.

"Ginny, you can do it," he said. "I know I couldn't handle being a professional Quidditch player and I didn't have a family of my own. But you, you Ginny. You have two beautiful girls, your own business, a bloody damn well good Auror, and helping Fred and George with their business. And plus you're helping me in my studies in becoming an Auror myself."

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked smiling a bit.

"I'm saying you're a great gir-woman Ginny," he said blushing, "You can make it. Just this once Gin. They really need you there, being an Auror and all."

Ginny smiled.

"Oh alright. Blimey Harry, did you really mean all that?" she asked getting up and putting on her traveling cloak.

"Yes," he said blushing a deep color of Magenta.

She linked her arm in his and they walked out.

"Now, is everything in order?" Lupin asked. He looked around the kitchen. His wife, Tonks was at his right and Harry at his left.

Everyone nodded. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley kept glancing at each other and then at Ginny as if hoping she'd stand up and tell everyone who the father of her twins were. Everyone sat at the table: Ginny, Mr & Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lupin, Tonks, and many others more. Sirius' portrait hung in the kitchen wall as to assist to the meeting.

"Ullo Harry," said Sirius' portrait.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said smiling. How he missed his godfather but things just had to happen for a reason.

"Mum, where are the twins?" Ginny whispered to Mrs. Weasley.

"They're all upstairs with Fleur," Mrs. Weasley pointing up.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. She still didn't like Fleur even though she _was_ her sister-in-law. But hey, she had to hand it to her. Fleur was a hell of a good babysitter even though her pompous self acted as if she were high class just because of her Vella nature.

Throughout the whole meeting plates and goblets of pumpkin juice were being thrown at each other along with dirty looks. By the end, everyone was covered in _something_ the least to say Ginny managed to get away.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said approaching her, "Have you given any thought to what we talked about the other day?"

"Yes mother. And _no_ I'm still not ready to say who the father of Annette and Victoria is."

Mrs. Weasley gave up and walked back into the kitchen to make everyone dinner. Ginny walked behind her mother.

Throughout dinner everyone happily talked about the upcoming holidays and the upcoming birth of Tonks and Lupin's child.

"So, have you given it any of thought of what you're going to name your child?" Bill asked Lupin.

"Well. We still don't know whether it's going to be a girl or a boy. But we've decided if the child is a girl it'll be Jenna and if it's a boy it'll be Caleb."

Everyone ooed and awed.

Ginny was very into her goblet of pumpkin juice when Tonks spoke up,

"So. Ginny, I've heard that you went on a date with Seamus Finnigan."

"What? How did you know that?" Ginny asked placing her goblet slowly on the table.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Ginny and so did half of the people in the room.

"Dear, you never told me you went on a date with the young Finnigan boy," Mrs. Weasley said in a surprised tone.

"Molly. Please don't start," Mr. Weasley said placing his hand on top of hers.

"But Arthur," she said looking at him.

"No," he said.

Ginny glared at Harry.

"I didn't say anything," Harry whispered across the table.

"Harry knew?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum," Ginny started.

"It was in the Daily Prophet Ginny," Hermione said.

"How? Merlin! Can't anyone have a moments peace?" Ginny said angrily.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Annette asked.

"Nothing honey. Nothing at all," she said sternly.

Annette and Victoria looked up at their mother. Their silver eyes glittering according to the lights in the room.

"Daddy's picture was there mommy," Victoria said pointing to an old copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George looked up. Some heads shot up as well.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Daddy?" Ron asked his smile appearing on his face. "So, Ginny's mystery man will finally be revealed."

"No. They're only playing," Ginny said nervously.

"Sure Gin. No more games," Ron said.

She bit on her lip hoping there weren't any recent papers laying around. Luckily there weren't. Ron found an old one from a couple days ago but neither Victoria nor Annette could point out who their father was.

There was a huge commotion going on in the living room about politics and Quidditch and surprisingly enough about Ginny's mystery man and her date with Seamus. Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley were all huddled in a corner. Ginny was sitting on the couch with Victoria and Annette reading them a story so they could both finally fall asleep since it was now past 10pm. Didn't anyone believe in sleep? The twins finally fell asleep on the couch and Ginny walked up two flights of stairs and into the room in which Sirius' portrait hung.

"Ginny?" the portrait spoke.

"Ullo Sirius. Can I talk to you?" she asked sitting down on a small sofa.

"Of course. What is it about?" Sirius asked scratching his shaggy hair.

"It's about .. It's about my daughter's father."

"Ahhh... the "mystery man" as they like to call it," he said pointing to the door. "May I ask who it is?"

"A certain someone who hates our family with a passion. I presume he's your family as well."

"Does this have to do with a young... Draco Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"Well... yeah," she said turning pink.

"I can't say whether he's a bad man or not. He didn't kill Dumbledore as he was assigned to do. Right?" he asked.

"Right. He didn't. He fled. That's when I found him and he hid in the castle and I tutored him until he decided to come out of hiding and face the rest of the school even though his father didn't approve."

"So what is it that you need?" he asked.

"I don't know how to tell my family and friends. I mean, if they found out who it is... I'd be banished. Cast away. Finished," she said, her arms flailing in the air, just like her mother.

"You remind me so much of Narcissa. I hope it doesn't offend you in any way," he said.

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, she knows about the twins. She's kept it a secret as well," Ginny said shifting in her seat.

"Hmm, well Ginny. I don't approve of the young man but he certainly did give you two beautiful little girls. I know your family is very close but you're bound to tell them Ginny. Sooner or later they'll have to know and your daughters have to know who their father is as well," he said.

"Thanks Sirius," she said smiling and getting up.

"Anytime. I'm always here unless I'm running around portraits trying to keep my mother quiet," he said.

Ginny remembered that summer when they were trapped in the House of Black and Sirius' mother kept screeching about blood traitors and whatnot.

She walked out of the room only to notice Harry standing in front of her, his mouth wide open and in shock.

"What did you hear?" she asked shooting him looks that could kill.

"Malfoy!" was all he managed to say before Ron came running up the stairs, Hermione in suit giggling.

"Malfoy? Here? Where? Let me at him. I need a good fight, how 'bout it mate?" Ron asked looking at Ginny and then at Harry.

"Malfoy," Ginny said with utter disgust, "isn't here."

"Then why did Harry," Hermione said pointing at Harry, "mention Malfoy?"

Harry looked at Ginny with such disprovement and said,

"You know.. We were looking at the Black family line and well, as you know, Malfoy IS there. Pansy Parkinson has been stricken through since she died."

"Oh," was all Ron and Hermione could say. They knew something was going on but knew better than to bring it up.

Harry and Ginny eyed them with suspicion. Ginny laughed and said,

"Go on you two. I bet you have loads of things to "talk" about."

Ron and Hermione blushed to the roots of their hair. They walked off hand in hand giggling and touching each other.

"Now. YOU," Ginny said shoving her index finger onto Harry's chest, "Not a word of what you heard when I was talking to Sirius. Am I clear?"

Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine."

He walked down the stairs not looking back at Ginny.

_.:.Harry's Point of View.:._

"Fine."

_How could she? _MY_ Ginny sleeping with a Malfoy and procuring two little girls of whom which I love so much as if they were my own. But _no_, I'm just Uncle Harry. Why did I have to be sooo stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Harry! Merlin, I need to tell someone. Maybe I should talk it over with Sirius. I mean, bloody hell, he knows about it! But, Malfoy! Why Malfoy? Why a Slytherin for that matter? Why not a ... a Gryffindor. Someone who wouldn't have left her for some pig looking girl? Next time I see that oaf I will beat him into a bloody pulp. _

_I can't deal with this. I can't tell anyone or else Ginny will have me cut up into pieces or take me to the middle of nowhere and leave me there!_

_.:.End of Harry's Point of View.:._

That night Ginny lay awake yet again. Thinking about what just had happened with Harry finding out about Malfoy and.. And..

"OH! This is bad. Really really bad," Ginny said to the ceiling.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. I assure you that everything is in order. Honeydukes is just one more asset to your company and you'll be set," said the scrawny little bald wizard.

"I _need_ that company! Honeydukes makes much more money than any company out there in the wizarding world!" Malfoy said slamming his fist on the wall.

"Now now Mr. Malfoy. Calm down..."

"CALM DOWN! THAT .. THAT VIAL WOMAN HAS MADE ME WAIT A WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK! I WANT THAT COMPANY!" he yelled.

The scrawny wizard backed up.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a witch with long flowing blond hair and bright green eyes, "just a couple more days and that company will be yours. It's not for certain that the owner... Ms. Weasley I presume," she looked down at her papers and nodded, "yes, Ms. Malfoy, that she will give in so easily. She's a trained Auror, so that's one point in her not giving in to your wishes and she is the owner of the.. Weasley's Weezes... oh! I never got their name straight. Bloody hell!"

"Wait.. Ms. Weasley?" Draco said with a sneer. Would it be his red headed vixen?

"Yes.. Ms. Ginevra Weasley. I doubt there is another Wizarding family named Weasley. The youngest daughter of Arthur Weasley. I believe he works for the Ministry," the witch said looking at her notes.

Draco sat down. He looked at the witch in front of him. She was quite beautiful. Long blonde hair, bright green eyes, porcelain white skin, flawless the least to say, tall.. Elegant. Wow, she was beautiful and smart but a bit.. Lost, perhaps? Yes, lost is the word.

"So, the little vixen thinks she can keep her company?" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the witch said looking up at him.

"I said, "would you care to join me to dinner?" he said. Well, she _was_ beautiful. A shag would help in him getting that company, right?

"Oh.. Well, that would be wonderful," she said getting up and straightening her short business skirt.

"Great.. Uh.. Mrs. .." Draco said twirling his hand in the air. Shit! What was her name?

"It's Ms. Weiss. I'm not married," she said putting on her cloak and chuckling a bit.

"Yes. Yes right. Might've slipped my mind," he said uninterestedly and in a drawling voice.

He walked lazily towards the door and opened in. The witch nodded and the scrawny wizard still stood there afraid of Draco cursing him into oblivion.

Sorry if this took me a while to post up. But, hope you liked it. And yes, I'm a very evil and vial girl. grins Thanks for the reviews. It might take me a while now to post up my chapters cause mother dearest is cutting my internet. pouts not koo. But yeah, hope all of you liked them. hands cookies to the few that reviewed

-Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. And to all you little fucks who stole my story.. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!

* * *

hands cookies and candy to all the nice little people who review

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco woke up with sun shining on his face.

'_Fucking sun,'_ thought Draco.

He got up and sat on his bed rubbing his face forgetting the dream he had that night. He only remembered...blood red hair tickling the his knees...and a beautiful woman on top of him.

'_I can't keep having these dreams. Is it Red?'_ he thought looking around.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom. Washed his face and his teeth. He stood in front of the facility and heard a loud crash in the living room. He grabbed his wand, which apparently was lying on top of the sink and ran into the living room forgetting he had the biggest hard on for his morning piss. He saw none other than Blaise Zabini.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here early in the morning?" Draco said sitting down on a chair growling in pain.

"I had to come and talk to you," Blaise said picking up everything he had dropped, failing to remember that his wand could do the trick.

"About what?"

"A certain Gryffindor that caught your fancy," he said smirking.

"And who might THAT be? Me? Infatuated with a Gryffindor? Or better yet, intermingling with one? Never," Draco said laughing.

"Weasley," Blaise said with the most serious tone in his voice.

A loud _pop_ in the living room and Nixon was raising hell.

"What did I tell you!" she yelled as she hit her husband with her purse.

"What!" Blaise said in a whiney voice as he raise his arm to his face to shield it from being destroyed by his hormonal and pregnant wife.

"Keep your mouth shut!" she said continuing to hit him.

"What are you two yapping about?" Draco said getting frustrated but enjoying the sight of a pregnant woman hitting his best friend.

"Nothing!" she hissed.

Draco raised both his hands in defense dropping his wand. Nixon finally stopped and sat down next to Blaise, who was rubbing his arm and his side.

"I have a craving for some kidney pie with ground beef," Nixon said rubbing her belly.

"That is the sickest thing ever," Blaise said turning around and pretending to puke all over the place.

Draco laughed.

"Excuse you, but I really really need to use to restroom because _someone_ interrupted me as I was about to proceed," Draco said getting up and covering himself with a throw pillow and walked inside his restroom closing the door behind him.

"What were you _thinking _coming here to tell Draco about Ginny?" Nixon said turning her attention back to Blaise.

"He needs to know about it, love. He's going to see her face to face tomorrow at that meeting. He, (he pointed at the bathroom door) is the one trying to buy Honeydukes. Ginny doesn't know. He needs a heads up," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Heads up? She's not going to attack him," she said.

"Love, you've seen that woman when she's mad. Remember that time I broke her vase? That was JUST a vase. She almost killed me. She's a red head. A Weasley. She has her mother's temper!" he said trying to keep his whisper.

"What are you implying?" Nixon said eyeing him.

"I'm saying..she's going to break every single bone in his body and make sure they ARE broken," Blaise said breaking a pile of imaginary bones in the air.

Draco walked into the living looking more relieved.

"Alright there, mate?" he said to Blaise chuckling.

"I hope so," Blaise said.

"So, why are you two here?" Draco said walking into the kitchen

"Just let me tell him, Nix," Blaise said

"Fine. Do whatever you want. If she comes after me... I'm blaming it on you," Nixon said pointing her finger at Blaise.

"What?" Draco asked with a tea bag in his hand.

"I think you should sit down first," Nixon said tapping the couch next to her.

Draco walked over and sat down in front of them both.

"Well..?" he said.

"Well... as you know. Your meeting is tomorrow. With the Honeydukes owner and well.. I guess you need a heads up on who the owner is," Blaise said, his finger fidgeting on his lap.

"Ok," Draco said knowing what this was about.. Trying not to smile.

"Ginny."

"Ginny... Ginny what?" Draco said.

"Ginny is the owner. And since the lot of you have ..have a history between you two I'm sure you need to know she's .. .she's going to be fighting against you taking her business away," Blaise said.

"Ginny... wow. I never.. Never imagined I'd see her again.. Since I left Hogwarts I figured I'd never see her after I married Pansy.." he said trailing off.

"You knew, didn't you?" Nixon said eyeing him.

Draco laughed.

"Yeah. Of course. How did_ you_ know I knew?" Draco said.

"The tone in your voice," Nixon said.

"You're good," Draco said.

"You knew?" Blaise finally said coming out of a trance.

"Didn't I just say that?" Draco asked.

Draco and Nixon laughed.

"I hope everything goes well. Are you going to attempt to talk to her?" Nixon asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Oh. Trust me.. She'll have _loads_ to tell you," Blaise said.

"You two know something," Draco said shaking his finger at them, "I want to know."

Nixon hit Blaise over the head.

"Spousal abuse," Blaise said poking Nixon's arm.

"Well obviously, she _is_ my best friend," Nixon said.

"What do you know?" Draco asked.

"You'll have to ask her my dear," Nixon in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"That's not fair though," Draco said.

"Life isn't fair. I'm Blaise's wife," Nixon said with the biggest smirk on her face.

"HEY! What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Blaise said looking at his wife with mere curiosity.

"Nothing.. Nothing love. Don't worry your little pompous arse about it," Nixon said tapping his head like a puppy.

Blaise muttered. Draco laughed.

"It isn't fair that you treat my best friend like that Nixon," Draco said between laughs.

"It isn't fair that you have to be on HIS side. I'm pregnant. I'm moody," Nixon said looking away with her nose stuck up in the air.

"She _finally_ realizes that!" Blaise said, his arms flailing in the air.

"Back to Ginny," Draco said pressing his finger on the subject.

"No. Good day Draco," Nixon said standing up.

"Hey--" Draco said as soon as Nixon Apparated.

Blaise shrugged and Apparated as well.

_He lazily and sloppily kissed her on the lips. She gave a little sigh as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and rested his hand on her abdomen. She wiggled and moved.. Here and there to get him to rest his hand on her sex. Gods, how this woman drove him mad. He slid his hand up to her breast and cupped it. She searched deep inside his eyes as he looked down on her. Overpowered by sleep, Draco blinked slowly._

"_Draco, you can sleep if you want. I don't mind," Ginny said to him._

"_No, no.. it's ok love. I need to feel you against me one more night before you leave for the Christmas holidays," he mumbled on her shoulder. He pushed himself off of Ginny and sat on the edge of the bed.. Taking off the remaining materials of clothing. Ginny pulled him down on her.. And kissing the insides of her thigh..._

"What is she doing to me? This can't be happening," Draco sighed as he got up from the chair.

* * *

"Ginny? Are you here?" Hermione called from the kitchen. 

"I'm in the twin's bedroom," Ginny called out.

Hermione walked into the twin's bedroom.

"Hi auntie Mione!" Annette shrieked jumping onto Hermione.

"Hey you two. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to gramma's house today," Victoria said biting on her nail.

"Victoria. Stop biting on your nails," Ginny said pushing Victoria's hand from her mouth.

"You're going to your mum's today?" Hermione asked setting Annette down on her tiny bed.

"No. My.. My mother-in-law. That's if I can call her that," Ginny said.

Hermione stood quiet. Then finally spoke up.

"Harry is in a very odd mood. Ranting about you mostly," she said.

"Really..? What's he saying?" she asked.

"Something about.. How you betrayed him.. Something something. I have no idea," Hermione said helping Ginny straighten out the room.

"Well, he better clean his act up because that meeting is tomorrow. I still don't know who the buyer is and this is making me nervous," Ginny said putting some dirty clothes into a bag.

"Oh! That's right. I hope everything goes well Gin. If you strike a good deal, I'm willing to help you out anytime," Hermione said puffing her chest out.

Ginny laughed.

"We have enough work to do as Aurors, Mione. You'll grow grey hair by the time you're 30," she said laughing.

"Oh shut it. I don't like admitting my age anymore. I feel so old and being a mother with a big of fat on me makes it worse," Hermione said patting her stomach.

"You're _not_ fat," Ginny said.

"I am too. What if Ron loses interest in me and finds someone better and prettier?" Hermione asked sitting on the floor.

"He will _not_ lose interest. It's Ron. He's my brother. I think I know him more than you do.. In.. Well, in some fields," Ginny said blushing.

Hermione blushed as well.

"I guess you're right," Hermione said going back to helping Ginny.

Annette and Victoria were well into a muggle game they owned. Video games? Yes, that was it.

"Annette. Victoria. Put that away already. You two need to take a bath so we can go to gramma's house, ok?"

They ignored her until Ginny called them by their full name, skipping the Malfoy part. Hermione wondered to herself who Ginny's mother-in-law could be. Should she follow her? No, that wouldn't be right. Ginny was family. Maybe she should wait until Ginny was ready.

Ginny, along with her daughters, Flooed into the Malfoy Manor. Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for them as soon as they arrived.

"Ahh.. Ginny dear. How are you?" she said kissing both cheeks.

"I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said pulling both her daughters in front of her. "Here are the little ones. It took me awhile to get them here. They complain it's too cold."

Mrs. Malfoy laughed.

"Oh. How many times have I told you to call me Narcissa? I'm sorry. I know it's very cold here. I mean.. (laughs) everything is pretty much made of stone and marble here," she said. "I've grown accustomed to the cold. Twenty three years in this marriage, which has been demolished, and I finally learned to keep warm in this place," she said looking around.

Ginny looked down.

"Well, you two girls must be hungry. Have you fed them Ginny?" Mrs. Malfoy said.

"No ma'am. They were too preoccupied with a muggle game my father bought them that not even breaking things at home entertains them. It took me awhile to get them into the bathtub," Ginny said turning pink.

"They're children. All they need is a little bit of discipline. They're off-ly quiet today, aren't they?" Mrs. Malfoy asked looking down at her granddaughters who were very amused by a house elf.

"They suddenly got a minor cold just last night. I was at the House of Black with the Order," she said.

"House of Black..." Mrs. Malfoy repeated with a blank tone to her voice.

"I understand you are a part of the Black family tree," Ginny said, cursing at herself mentally for bringing it up.

"Yes... yes. I.. I was and still am. Somewhat ludicrous just hearing that that house is still up," she said, her eyes going blank.

"I'm.. I'm really sorry for bringing it up. I should know better. But my point was.. With all the dust and since they slept late.. They caught a minor cold," she said smacking herself mentally.

"No, it's alright my dear. Now, you two must be starving. Would you care to join us, Ginny?" Mrs. Malfoy asked holding her granddaughter's hands.

"No no. It's ok Mrs. Malfoy. I was hoping they could stay here for a couple of hours. I have some business to attend at the Ministry and then sort out some papers for my meeting tomorrow with someone who wants to buy Honeydukes."

"Ahh yes. I'm sure you know who the buyer is, do you not?" Mrs. Malfoy said in a very suspicious tone.

"No. I'm anxious to meet this person though," Ginny said.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you," Mrs. Malfoy said containing herself from saying that her son was the buyer.

"I better be going Mrs. Malfoy. I'll Floo in like around 4. Is that fine?" she asked.

"Yes. It is.. I hope you can stay a little longer when you come back," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I'm sure I will. Well, goodbye."

She crouched down and kissed both her daughters on the cheek. They shyly waved goodbye.

Ginny reached down in her pocket and took out a little sack of Floo powder. She threw it in the fire and yelled, "Honeydukes!"

Twirling and twirling and off she went finally falling inside Honeydukes.

"Ginny! What are you doing here!" Harry shrieked. He looked around unappreciatively.

"Uh.. Why else Harry? We need to talk about the papers and the meeting for tomorrow with the other buyer, remember?" Ginny said shoving an envelope in front of him.

"Fine. I was hoping to _sulk_ at the fact that MY friend's children's father is my worst enemy," he growled under his breath loud enough for only Ginny to hear.

"Will you stop that Harry James Potter? Grow up will you? I was in love. I was stupid. Leave him out of this. He's my past. Please don't bring him up again!" she said furiously.

"Ooooohhh so your daughters aren't a reminder of who their father is?" he said furiously.

"What's it to you Harry? Do you get some sort of pleasure out of making me hurt because of a mistake I did?" she said slamming her fist on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

(So you know, I have nothing against Harry.. I really like the little guy)

* * *

"Well?" Ginny asked furiously.

"Well what Gin? Well that you're out there shagging the first guy you fall in love with and have a couple children without him knowing? Well that.. I'm cooped up in my own misery because I can't have you? Well because my OWN friend since I was a kid ..shagged my own worst enemy besides Voldemort?" Harry asked banging his fist on the counter. People were staring.

"What are you playing at? No, Harry, I didn't go and shag the first guy I fell in love with. I loved _you_ my whole childhood or so I thought.. _'Harry Potter! Oh mum.. It's Harry! Harry this.. Harry that. I wish I could go to Hogwarts to see Harry. The Boy Who LIVED! Why won't Harry listen to me? Why won't he look at me like he looks at Cho? Oh WHY! Why is he always with Ickle Ronny Boy and Hermione?'_ Why Harry! HUH!" Ginny said going 10x the shade of red on her face.

Harry's mouth stood halfway open.. In shock.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry. Don't tell me you had NO clue whatsoever? The bat-bogey-hex on Malfoy was to get your attention. That horrible Valentine's singing telegram I sent you in your second year.. Which by god I can't believe I wrote that. That day when Malfoy's dad attacked my dad when we were buying our books when I was about to start my first year? And I stood up for you when Malfoy started picking on you? All those times ..even Malfoy noticed," she said.

"Gin, I had no idea," Harry said, his voice going up a couple notes.

"It's over.. It's all over Harry. Malfoy came along... wow. He really knows..." Ginny blushed, "But he was betroth to the Parkinson wench.. What was the point then? I had no choice in the matter."

"But.. MALFOY?" Harry said.. Once again striking a nerve.

"OH DROP IT, WILL YOU! YES, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YES, THE HORRIBLE GIT WHO CAUSED YOU SO MUCH TROUBLE AT HOGWARTS.. YES THE GIT WHO TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE. YES.. THE ONE WHO PRETENDED TO BE MAD-EYE TURNED INTO A FERRET! OK! ENOUGH WITH IT HARRY! IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING MORE TO ADD.. DO IT NOW. OK? DO IT NOW BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP! JUST DON'T SAY 'BUT MALFOY' AGAIN!" Ginny said screaming at the top of her lungs. By now everyone in the store had left.

"Gin! Stop it will you! I just can't believe... MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE!" Harry shouted at Ginny.

She took a step back.

"Of all people? What do you mean 'of all people'? Who else Harry? Who else?" she said, her arms flailing in the air.

"IT'S DRACO MALFOY! YOU KNOW, LUCIUS MALFOY'S SON-"

"I KNOW BLOODY WELL WHO HE IS!"

"We all know THAT part Gin," Harry said scoffing.

"Oh! Honestly! Quit being such a prat! You're behaving like a 13 year old Harry. GROW UP!"

"I'm NOT behaving like a little kid. I'm being a little rash here because YOU slept with Malfoy!"

"A little rash? Oh ho ho... no you're not! You're making this into a big deal Potter! You're making this seem as if I SOLD myself off to Malfoy!"

"I bloody well am not. I didn't say that or HINT at that! He had you under the Imperious Curse, didn't he? Didn't he?"

"NO! I accorded onto my OWN will Harry. I RAN TO HIM! I WENT TO HIM! SOUGHT HIM OUT IN THE CROWD! AND NOT ONCE AFTER THAT DID HE CALL ME 'WEASEL' 'BLOOD TRAITOR' 'MUDBLOOD LOVER' OR ANYTHING ELSE OF THE LOT!" she shrieked, sounding like her mother.

"Ohhh.. If only your mother knew!"

"If you say ONE word to her about ME being with Malfoy at Hogwarts I will make sure EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY IS CRUSHED BY MY BEAR HANDS!" she said crushing a piece of paper.

"I see you prefer the RICH AND FAMOUS over the people who will truly care about you," Harry said spitting on the ground.

"RICH AND FAMOUS? RICH AND FAMOUS! Oh please! Are you rich and famous? NO! Famous, yes.. Because of a stupid scar on your head!" Ginny said not regretting what she had just said. "Always getting the attention. No wonder Ron was always unhappy at school. Because YOU overshadowed him at school. Everywhere the three of you went, _'HARRY! OH HARRY! ARE YOU REALLY HARRY POTTER! OH CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! THE BOY WHO LIVED! WHO SURVIVED VOLDEMORT'S CURSE! IT'S HARRY! THE BEST RUDDY SEEKER AT HOGWARTS SINCE JAMES POTTER!'_ Taking the glory.. When MY brother did so many things but no one noticed!"

"Now I see who my real friends are," Harry said taking his traveling cloak.

"Where are you going?" Ginny said looking at Harry walk towards the door.

"I'm done Gin. I'm not going to that stupid meeting. All this... because you slept with MALFOY! You've made me feel like shit.. All the things you said..."

"I MADE YOU FEEL LIKE SHIT! YOU'RE THE ONE LOOKING DOWN ON ME WITH SHAME BECAUSE OF MALFOY!" Ginny said walking behind Harry.

"Your family would do the same thing," Harry said coldly. He opened the door and walked out.

Ginny slammed her fist on the door and slouched down on the floor crying onto her arms.

A few moments later Harry came back inside.

"Look Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say everything I did," he said squatting down next to Ginny.

Ginny grabbed whatever was near her and threw it at Harry.

"Yes, I know. I deserve it. I didn't mean to bring up Malfoy .. Or say things about him in front of you. If you really did love him.. I respect that.. But.. I'm not happy at the fact that.. He made you happy and I didn't," he said. "I'm not happy that I couldn't be there when you wanted and he was. I don't know what happened between you two.. But I really am very sorry for saying the things I did. I was wrong to bring the subject back up.. But it still hurts that it was Malfoy who gave you two beautiful girls."

Ginny wiped her tears away and said in a threatening voice, "If you EVER bring up Malfoy in the slightest bit.. I will curse you for eternity and have another row with you."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I promise. I'm just very hurt," he said.

Ginny stood up.

"Well, can we finish going over.. Or at least start, going over the papers for our meeting tomorrow?"

"Let's go then," he said straightening out his cloak.

* * *

"Arthur, I've been wondering again. About what Annette and Victoria said the other day about seeing their father in the _Daily Prophet_. Who do you reckon it is?" she said setting down her knitting.

Mr. Weasley set down his book and glasses.

"Molly, will you please forget that? We're all anxious to know. Yes, maybe the girls HAVE seen pictures of their father. I'm not so pleased that Ginny hasn't told us who it is but, that's her decision, not ours-"

"But Arthur, we're her parents. We should know who the father of our grandchildren are!" she said shooting him dark looks.

"Molly, please for the last time. It's HER decision. Either it's shame.. Or he just seizes to exist."

"No, I need to know. It's eating me up inside. She never said once who it was. Not even in labor did she mention or when naming the girls," she said. "And she's only mentioned about taking them to their other grandmother. I'm getting quite jealous."

Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That they visit their other grandmother," she said pursing her lips.

"Dear, they do have other grandparents and I bet you anything they see you more than they see them," he said admiring a car magazine that he had just found under the couch.

"Still. I'm .. I'm..."

"You're what Molly?"

"Nothing but I want the girls JUST FOR ME!"

"You have Samantha. Have you forgotten about Hermione and Ron's little girl?" he said slowly as he flipped through the magazine.

"No. I haven't. It's different though."

Mrs. Weasley expected to hear something in response, but didn't. She looked over at her husband and noticed him looking at a car magazine in awe.

"OH! Honestly. You and your muggle fascination."

"What dear?" he said not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Nothing .. Nothing at all."

"Yes.. That's nice dear," he said not even realizing in the slightest bit what his wife had just said.

* * *

The following morning Ginny woke up to an excruciating pain in her head.

"Bloody hell, migraine? Today? My meeting is today!" she yelled at her wall.

She got up and walked to her twins room. Empty little beds. If only she could've brought them home last night instead of asking Mrs. Malfoy to take care of them. She did need the company, didn't she? The Malfoy Manor only bore house elves and Mrs. Malfoy on her own. She had no knowledge that Draco would be with his mother so assumed he'd be living on his own. Which he did. Or did he?

She walked on over to the restroom and popped in the shower.

'_Love, is everything alright?'_

'_I'm just tired, Red.'_

_She crawled on the bed on over to Draco. She stood on her knees behind him and wrapped her arms around him. _

'_Sometimes I wish our families didn't hate each other. Sometimes I wish you didn't have to hate me.. It pains me.'_

_Draco sighed. Part of him hated her for being a Weasley. For being a Mudblood lover. For being a blood traitor. But what if? She made him feel so many feelings he didn't know he had._

'_You better change Red. It's getting late. I don't want your brother, Granger, and Potter to go looking for you.'_

_She sat down with her mouth slightly open and without saying a word. She turned around covering herself with his sheets and picked up her clothes. He remained there sitting on the side of the bed staring at the floor, occasionally rubbing his hands on his face. She changed into her uniform and school robes and without uttering a 'goodnight' she opened the door and left._

"What are you doing Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Ginny asked herself as she sighed.

She turned off the shower head and stood there. She got out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy white towel around herself. She dried herself off and dried her hair with a quick spell. She brushed it out to a sleek straight mane and tied it up in a ponytail. She kept the towel on and walked into her room. Felt so strange not having little girls yelling and screaming and jumping up and down. She opened her closet door opened and stared.

"What to wear?" she muttered to herself.

She picked out a white suit. White slacks and a white dressy jacket with matching black lines that hugged her every curved. She took out a black silk top to match the black lines and her heeled boots. She slowly put her clothes on. Applied some light makeup before putting on the jacket. When she finally did that she finished dressing and picked up her bag. She picked up her traveling cloak and Apparated to the Ministry were the meeting was going to be held, which surprised her a bit.

Harry was already waiting for her when she arrived. She was greeted by most of the people that were walking inside the well hidden building.

"Morning Gin," Harry said.

"Morning Harry. Are you ready?" she said taking a deep breath.

He nodded nervously.

They walked alongside each other and into the elevator. Every so often Ginny would look up at the roof of the elevator box while Harry looked at her.

"Stop staring at me Harry. I'm just as nervous as you are," she muttered.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to Ginny," he said stuffing his hands inside his cloak and inside his jean pockets.

"Almost there," she said.

They came to their stop and Ginny walked out first.

"Morning Ginny," a very pink witch said looking up from her cubicle.

"Morning Suzuki," Ginny said smiling at the witch.

Harry simply nodded at the witch.

The meeting was to be held in one of the spare conference rooms in her floor. She was about to open the door when one of the wizards working there ran up to her.

"Ms. Weasley.. I.. I mean, Ginny. Mr. Lewis says if you can please go into his office. He.. He has to sh-show you something, " the wizard stammered.

"Tenner, calm down. Ok? You don't have to get all nervous. I know you just barely got out of Hogwarts but please, calm down. If you can please tell Mr. Lewis that I have a very important meeting at the moment," Ginny said. She looked at Tenner, a lanky boy about 18with shaggy brown hair and a couple of pimples on his face.

"Ye-yes Ms. Weasley...I-I mean, Ginny," Tenner stammered taking a step back and falling all over the place.

"THE OWNER IS LATE!" boomed a very familiar voice.

"It can't be," Ginny muttered under her breath.

She slowly walked to the door, Harry waiting for her, who was leaning against a wall.

"Ready?" he said opening the door.

She got a grip on herself and walked in with her head held high.

Draco was sitting with his feet on the table drumming his fingers on his manila folder. He looked up and stopped. His eyes widened a bit and he carefully put his feet down.

"Red," he whispered.

"Are we ready to begin this meeting?" the bald wizard asked. "Please, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Take a seat just..here," he said conjuring two seats into the room.

"Potter," Draco grunted through gritted teeth.

"Malfoy," Harry said calmly.


	6. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Ron asked after dinner.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked while washing the dishes for Mrs. Weasley.

"Why is Ginny behaving strange?" Ron asked. He sat down at the table and crossed his arms.

"Oh.. Uh.. Well, we sort of had this discussion and she got bothered by it. Why?"

"You're lying to me aren't you? Aren't you Harry?" Ron shook his finger at Harry.

"What? No!" Harry said defensively.

"I want to know what's wrong with my baby sister. Is she in danger or something?" Ron asked.

"No no. Nothing of the lot. Don't worry about it Ron. The woman has her reasons. Ok?" Harry said drying off the washed dishes. "Now, will you give me a hand here?"

* * *

"Nixon, I have bad bad bad news," Ginny said as she took her cloak off. She had gone to Nixon's enormous manor that night with the twins.

"Which would be?" Nixon asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said with a stern look on her face.

Nixon's eyes went wide open and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Ginny just stared.

"What did he say? Did you tell him he's the father of Victoria and Annette?" she asked taking her hand off her mouth.

"Nope. He's a fucking git! He got off saying all these things... (she sighed) but I can't tell him. Not now," she said twiddling her finger in her lap.

"Well dear, he _has_ to know the truth," Nixon said while stroking her kitten.

"He doesn't even know the "lie." I can't just go, _'Guess what Draco. You're the father of my children'_ now can I?" Ginny said while putting her tea cup down.

"You could try," Nixon said.

"Nix, you are unbelievable!" Ginny said throwing her arms in the air.

"I'm unbelievable? You're the one who doesn't want to tell Draco about your little secret," Nixon said."

"It's_ Our Secret_," Ginny corrected Nixon. (OoO, the story title! Did cha notice? lol)

"I hate to break it to you Gin but sooner or later Draco will have to know," Nixon said.

"Draco will have to know what?" said a voice coming out of the fireplace.

"Oh, hello Draco," Nixon said standing up. Her big belly keeping her from getting up.

"No need dear," Draco said hugging her.

'_How grossly affectionate for him,'_ Ginny thought.

"Weasley," Draco said addressing Ginny.

"Malfoy," Ginny said. "Well Nixon, Blaise (he had just arrived) I have to go now. I left the kids with Fred and George."

"Can't believe your family didn't die in the war," Draco leered.

"DRACO!" Nixon shouted giving Draco a disdainful look.

"I can't believe you decided to show up as soon as your wife just happened to go.._poof!_" Ginny said taking her cloak and wand. "I'll talk to you later Nix. Goodnight."

Ginny walked into the fireplace and disappeared engulfed by the green flames.

"Draco, what was _that_ about?" Nixon said rounding on Draco.

"What was what about?" Draco asked taking a silver paperweight from the coffee table and playing with it.

"You practically bit Ginny's head off!" Nixon said.

"She has a point Draco," Blaise said.

"She's a Weasley," Draco said with a disgusted look on his face.

"She's your ex girlfriend. Or have you forgotten that Blaise and I know about it," Nixon said.

Draco sighed and leaned back on the velvet sofa.

"That was a long time ago Nixon. She's old news. She's an _old_ girlfriend. _Old_ girlfriends mean nothing to me," Draco said between gritted teeth.

"I noticed you tense up when you saw her," Blaise said.

"I did not!" Draco said . It reminded Nixon of a five-year old.

"Well, if you say so," Blaise said in defeat.

* * *

Ginny arrived at her flat at a bit past eleven at night. Fred and George were sitting on the sofa playing a quiet game of Wizard's Chess.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"It's alright Gin," Fred said getting up.

"No problem at all," George said picking up the Chess set.

"Anything for you," Fred said.

"And the twins,"George said.

They said goodbye to each other and parted ways. Ginny walked into her daughters room and stood by the doorway looking at the children she and Draco had procreated.

* * *

'_I love you, Red. I really do," Draco said in her hair clutching onto the back of her blouse._

'_Your father will kill you if he finds you with me,' Ginny said._

'_Red, are you even listening to me? I love you,' Draco said looking at Ginny into her chocolate brown eyes._

'_Yes sweetie, I am listening to you. It's just I don't want anything bad to happen to us. I love what we have. I love you. I need you. I'm always missing you since I can't see you all the time even though we are in the same school," Ginny said turning around on the bed._

'_I need you so bad right now Red," Draco moaned._

_He unbuttoned the remaining buttons on Ginny's school blouse and kissed her quivering breasts. He looked up at her while sucking and biting on her light brown nipples. Kneading on the one unattended, Ginny wove her fingers onto his soft platinum blond hair while taking short flickered breaths. His long fingers found their way down to the top of her school plaited skirt and pulled down the zipper from the side. He pulled down her skirt and threw it on the floor right next to her blouse and his tie. _

'_Ginny girl, must you tease me so in not wearing a bra and wearing black lace panties?' he asked in rapid breaths._

_Ginny laughed and sat up to get Draco's school slacks down. _

'_No no no, not yet Red. You'll have to wait for that to come. Brace yourself or you won't get the prize,' he said ending it with his signature smirk._

'_That's not fair my ferret,' she said giggling and capturing his mouth with hers in a forceful but passionate kiss._

'_Dis..isn.. Ferrr,' Draco muttered._

_He pushed her down on the bed and said,_

'_Ready my Red?'_

* * *

"I can't believe it Blaise," Draco said the following morning during breakfast.

"Why? You know you want to talk to her as if things hadn't occurred the way they did,"Blaise said putting his fork down and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Waitress, can you bring me another cup of coffee? Thank you much," Blaise said to the waitress.

"Really, what has Nixon done to you?" Draco said leaning back and pushing his plate away.

"What do you mean what has Nix done to me?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrows.

"I mean, you're not the Blaise who I use to fuck around with at Hogwarts," Draco said disgusted.

"What are you getting at? I'm still the same Blaise you've known since you were ten years old Malfoy," Blaise said with a tone of amusement.

"No. Not at all. You're soft now. I guess it's cause you're going to be a father," Draco said getting up and throwing a sickle on the table.

"Well, you're still the same," Blaise muttered.

"What was that?" Draco asked Blaise looking at him curiously. He raised his eyebrows.

"What was what?" Blaise asked taking notice of the mistake he had just done.

"You just said, _'well, you're still the same'_ or somewhere along those lines," Draco said opening the door into Gringotts.

"It came out wrong.. What I meant to say was _'not everyone is the same'_. That's what I tried to say," Blaise said.

"Right. Vault 334, Malfoy, Draco," he told the goblin with utter most disgust.

"I have to go to St. Mungo's with Nixon to check up on the baby so I leave you here mate. I'll see you later, right?" Blaise said searching through his cloak for his sack of wizard's money.

"Uh.. I believe so," Draco said still waiting for the goblin return with his vault key.

"10 galleons say I'm going to have a son," Blaise said handing Draco ten galleons.

"You're a nutter. It's going to be a girl. Thirty galleons say you're going to have a daughter. Winner takes 40 galleons," Draco said.

"Which would only be about two knuts to you, wouldn't it?" Blaise said chuckling.

"Right you are there mate," Draco said walking behind the goblin.

* * *

"Mother, the holidays are coming up. Are Bill and Charlie going to be here?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I only just spoke to Charlie about that. He says he'd be stopping by because he might have to work. Bill is for certain. Why do you ask dear?" Mrs. Weasley said putting down a plate of toast and sausages in front of Ginny.

"Mother. I'm not hungry," Ginny said in an irritated tone.

"Look at you Ginevra, you're but skin and bones," Mrs. Weasley said pushing the plate a little closer and setting orange juice right next to the plate.

"I'm not skin and bones mother. I just have so much work and I've been given a new case down at the Ministry," Ginny said chewing on a piece of toast.

"What's this case about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's not in my right to tell you mum. Even if it's family," Ginny said pushing the plate away and getting up. "I must get going. I have work to do. I'll be at Honeydukes later today, I hope. I'll owl you, ok mum?"

"Won't you take some corn beef on bread?" Mrs. Weasley asked getting up and opening the bread box.

"No mum. It's ok. I'll eat something on the grounds. Don't worry," Ginny said. She smiled, grabbed her cloak, kissed her mother on the cheek goodbye, and into the fireplace she went.

Mrs. Weasley stood there with her hands on her hips staring at little Samantha on her playpen.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" she asked Samantha.

Samantha cooed and began chewing on her teething toy.

* * *

Draco marched up into the Ministry and asked to see Ginevra Weasley.

"She's not present at the moment Sir," a man named Gerard at the front desk said.

"I don't care if she's not here. I'm going to wait in her office. Excuse me," Draco said pushing his way through.

"Uh.. Sir. Sir. Guards! Guards! This man is trying to break through!" the man screeched.

The guards ran up behind Draco.

"Get your hands off me! Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy!" Draco yelled.

The guards took a step back and pleaded their apologies. Draco kept walking further into the floor and into Ginny's office. Seamus was sitting there with a young woman straddling his hips on the chair.

"Shit! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here not knocking first!" Seamus yelled pushing the girl away, not noticing her Apparating out of the room.

"Where the bloody hell is Weasley!" Draco demanded to know.

"If you haven't noticed, she isn't _here!_" Seamus said putting on his shirt in a rush.

At that moment Ginny arrived and stopped dead in her tracks.

"You. Outside. We need to talk!" Draco said walking outside and pointing to the door.

"Oh. Just great. I'm not a lapdog Malfoy," Ginny said digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"You will accept my offer of 250 galleons for Honeydukes and we can all move on with our lives," Draco said pounding his fist on the wall.

"Who the bloody hell are you thinking I will accept the offer?" Ginny asked pushing herself inside the office. Draco blocked her from moving.

"Accept it or suffer the consequences," Draco said gripping himself onto Ginny's shoulder.

* * *

_He dug his nails onto her shoulders and watched her arch herself causing him to get even more aroused. She thrashed her head left and right as Draco thrust and pounded as hard as possible into her. Her moans drove him over the edge. And he released and she began to giggle._

'_I didn't think sex with me would be laughing matter. What's so funny?' Draco asked trying to catch his breath._

'_I just can't believe how good you are,' Ginny said._

'_I'm the only one you've been with, Red,' Draco said as get sat up admiring the redhead in front of him._

'_True but still. I.. _(her voice lowered)_ can't even get myself off like that,' Ginny admitted as she turned every shade of red._

'_Do my ears deceive me? That's just bloody alluring,' Draco said with a smirk on his face._

'_Alluring? Don't you mean: sexy, hot, sensuous,' Ginny said draping herself with the blanket._

'_Well, that works. Yes, but my little Red gets herself off?' Draco said again in admiration._

'_Oh shut it. What girl doesn't?' Ginny said shrugging, turned around to her left and fell asleep._

* * *

Draco's eyes went glassy. What had he just seen? A memory from long ago haunting him at this very moment. Damn perfect timing. Oh! The hell with it.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Draco asked banging his fists on the wall.

"Doing what?" Ginny said switching her purse from her left shoulder to her right.

"This.. Popping into my head all the fucking time. I'm damn well over you," he said breathing hard.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Malfoy but when you still think of someone I don't think you're over them," Ginny said opening the door to her office. He looked at her and into the office she went.

'_Damn Red. This can't be happening,'_ Draco thought to himself.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Sorry .. i know this took me a while to post up. A long while but there's just soo much shit going on. I hope you like the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry remained calm so as not to create another horrid episode with Ginny. Although Draco was being his rude usual self, Harry kept his cool.

"So, are we ready to begin? Mr. Malfoy?" asked the balding wizard.

Draco nodded not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"So, Ms. Weasley, how long have you had Honeydukes as your business?" asked the bald wizard.

"Nearly two years," Ginny said.

"I see. Now, according to the charts business is doing great but Mr. Malfoy here believes he can increase it by 75. Now, Ms. Weasley, are you willing to give or rather, sell, Honeydukes to Mr. Malfoy?" the bald wizard asked.

"No," Ginny said without thinking about it.

Draco looked at her but Ginny looked away.

"My notes here say that Mr. Potter, a previous professional Quidditch player, is your business partner. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"Now, if you can please think over the offer Mr. Malfoy is presenting. He'll buy Honeydukes from you for 250 thousand galleons. You can..take a vacation here with Mr. Potter or your family-"

"We're not dating or are married if that's what you're thinking," Ginny said.

Draco's eyebrows raised.

"And I don't accept that offer. As good as it sounds I own Honeydukes and plan to pass it down to my children in the later future," she said.

"I'm sure you need the money, Ginevra," Draco said lazily. That infamous smirk formed on his perfectly shaped face.

Ginny didn't say anything or bother to look at him.

"Now, Ms. Weasley, once again, are you positive that you won't accept Mr. Malfoy's proposal?" the bald wizard asked again.

"YES! For the billionth time, I-DO-NOT-ACCEPT-MR.MALFOY'S-OFFER!" Ginny screeched.

"Temper, _Weasley_," Draco drawled.

"Now, can I please go? I would like to stay and chat but.. I have more important things to attend. I have a ve-" Ginny was cut off by Tenner opening the door.

"May we help you?" the bald wizard asked pushing his glasses up to his face.

"Mm.. Ms. Weasley.. Your mother is here with your kids," he stammered.

"Oh. Thank you Tenner," Ginny said stiffly.

'_Oh shit. This isn't good. Not good at all. This can't be happening. Why did mother have to come all the way down to the Ministry with the girls. I thought Mrs. Malfoy had them? Oh dear,'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Uh, excuse me," she said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Kids?" Draco mumbled under his breath slightly amused.

"Harry. Are you coming?" Ginny asked picking up her things.

Draco nodded. They walked to the door which Tenner was still holding and walked out.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I was looking for you dear. They shot right out of the fireplace to my surprise. I was just walking into the living room to wake your father up.. And _poof_ the little ones shot right out," Mrs. Weasley said holding onto the back of the twins jumpers.

Draco slightly opened to door to take a peek at Ginny's company.

'_Platinum blond. Pale white. Sparkling grey eyes... odd. She picked a rather good looking man to give her children,' _Draco thought to himself. He closed the door and sat back down on the chair.

"Mum. Can you please go home? I can't have Annette and Victoria here. I have a lot of work to do. Harry, would you mind _going_ with my mother?" Ginny said trying to keep her temper down.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he said taking Annette in his arms.

"Oh dear. Fine. I'll see you at the Burrow today?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a slight hint of hope in her voice and bitterness.

"I'll try. If not, Harry, can you take the girls to my place? I'll owl you. Ok?" she said.

"Sure Gin. Anything," Harry said smiling.

Ginny watched her girls, Mrs. Weasley and Harry leave. She stood there and a voice said,

"Nice to see you've kept yourself busy there, Red," said the cold voice of Draco.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny said not bothering to face Draco. This was just too bizarre.

"Well, those are your daughters, are they? What man would be interested in a ugly Weasel like you?" he said. He regret saying that..deep deep deep down inside.

"If you must know, Malfoy," she said finally turning around to face him, "Someone was. And got two beautiful daughters out of it. Shame that he didn't stick around."

"Hmm.. I wonder why. Found out you are a blood traitor, perhaps?" he said twirling a quill.

"No. Actually, he ran off with someone else. Worse than me, I guess you can say," she said with a smirk.

"Hmm.. I'm not much interested in what you've been up to or on your current family life but, how old are they? Your daughters that is? Twins I assume?"

"Four years old. Going on five," she said. "Anything else?"

"No," was all he said before strutting his arse out of the floor.

Ginny watched him leave and clumsily walked to her office. Seamus was sitting there on his desk signing some papers.

"Ginny," he said nodding towards her.

"Seamus. Oh.. I was meaning to ask you. Do you have the reports on Johnson?" she asked.

"Johnson.. Johnson. Name sounds familiar.." he said biting on his quill.

"Gery Johnson. Broke into the Cho residence about two nights ago? Remember? Found to be a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Ginny said in annoyance.

"Oh.. OH! Right right. Well, Hermione and Ron were given the case. So we have to venture off in another escapade," Seamus said leaning back on his chair.

"Hmm.. That's strange. Are they here?" she asked.

"Only Hermione. I think she's in a meeting with the Minister. I don't have a clue," he said going back to his work.

"Ok. Wow.. I have ten memos. Have you read either of them?" she asked picking one up and unfolding it.

"Two. It flew over to me and then to your desk. It was for the both of us," he said looking up at Ginny and admiring her curves.

"Would you mind NOT staring at me?" Ginny said after a few minutes while rummaging through her desk and not bothering to look at him.

"I'm not staring," Seamus said looking at Ginny and then down at his papers.

The day dragged on slowly. Ginny kept thinking about everything Draco had said.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Seamus asked Ginny after a quarter past 7pm.

"Yes Seamus," Ginny said sounding a bit bitter.

"Would you like to go to eat something right now? I'm really hungry and I'm tired.. This is just too much work," he said in one rushed sentence.

"Sorry. I have work to do. I want to finish all this before the weekend. I have to pick up Annette and Victoria at my mum's and just more other stuff," she said picking up a battered up parcel.

"Oh. Well, in that case, want me to bring you something? Some butterbeer might help you a bit. It's awfully chilly outside," he said.

Ginny sighed. "If it'll make you happy, feel free," she said.

Seamus eyed her curiously for a while as she opened up another parcel. Hesitating a bit he finally got the courage and walked out the office.

"Seamus, is something wrong with Ginny?" a scrawny looking witch asked Seamus.

"I guess," he said, "she looks a bit dazed. I don't know. Maybe something happened at that meeting."

"Well, the rich young man, Mr. Malfoy was at that meeting. Maybe he said something to her. Everyone knows he's all about Purebloods and the lot. And her family are blood traitors," she said in a hushed voice.

"That's odd," he said.

"I think, I may not be so sure, that the rumors are true. My boy, he use to go to Hogwarts the same year as you, a Ravenclaw, said to me on a summer holiday that he saw the Malfoy boy and Ms. Ginny sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest," she said even more softer.

"No no no no no. That's impossible. What would a Malfoy be doing with a Weasley?" Seamus asked himself.

"I don't know. But if the rumors are true then maybe the tension from their years in school are haunting them now that he appeared," she said.

"Well, I don't know. But if you hear anything.. Will you please tell me?" he asked.

"Yes yes. Anything for you," the witch said.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit Trudy," he said tipping his hat down.

* * *

"Arthur, Ginny seemed a bit.. distressed at the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley said at the dinner table that evening.

"It's the Ministry Molly dear. Ginny is an Auror and that's tough work," he said picking his fork at the empty plate.

"It is Mrs. Weasley," Harry said nodding at Mr. Weasley. He couldn't believe he had just covered up her secret. Oh, how he wished he could just say, "SURPRISE!"

"But Arthur," she said pressing on the subject yet again about the twins parentage.

"But Molly," Mr. Weasley said mocking her, "You should keep your nose pressed on not having the chicken go up in flames," he said pointing his fork at the burnt chicken.

"OH! FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" she shrieked while pointing her wand at the chicken.

Harry chuckled.

"Now, will you _please_ drop the subject and move on to something much more important?" he asked his wife.

Mrs. Weasley sneered.

"Mr. Weasley, I was wondering. Have you any news on the Cho attack?" Harry asked.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said rubbing his eyes and taking his glasses off to wipe them, "I'm not one to get into other people's business _but_ what the Ministry is saying is that the Johnson fellow has been found somewhere West of Surrey. Now, it may just be a cover up but they're saying that someone else is in on this. Apparently Ron and Hermione were given the case. There isn't much to do--"

The door opened and Ginny walked in with Hermione laughing.

"Evening Mum. Dad. Harry," Ginny said nodding to the three of them.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley here's your evening edition. 'Ullo Harry. Ron wants to speak to you outside," Hermione said taking her coat off.

"Ahh.. Yes yes. Thank you Hermione," Mr. Weasley said taking the Muggle evening paper.

Ginny eyed her mother. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, put that away. Dinner is almost ready. The girls are upstairs you two," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Mr. Weasley rolled up the paper and stuffed it inside his back pocket.

Ginny walked upstairs to her old bedroom along with Hermione. Annette and Victoria were peacefully sleeping. Samantha was kicking her little feet up in the air and cooing.

"Wow, I can't believe Samantha is getting so big," Ginny said shaking Victoria.

"I know. She'll be a year old next March," Hermione said admiring her daughter.

The twins finally woke up and groggily walked over to their mother.

"Had a nice nap?" Ginny asked her daughters.

They nodded while yawning. They all walked downstairs for dinner to be greeted by Fred and George and a very beautiful young woman. She looked oddly familiar.

"Mrs. Weasley, Samantha has a rash across her chest. Did you see it this morning?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No no. Not at all Hermione. And call me mother! For the last time," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fred. George. How was work?" Ginny asked sitting down at the table in between her daughters.

"Well, those chocolate covered cockroaches," Fred started.

"Ran off down the street," George said.

"Scared off old Misses Lumen Dei," Fred said.

"And landed on the baker, Mr. Robin's wedding cake for Penelope Clearwater," George said.

"Penelope? Isn't that Percy's..." Ginny said.

"She's marrying off Davies," Ron said chewing on a piece of bread.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hermione asked the girl that was with the twins.

"OH. I'm sorry," Fred said.

"This is," George said.

"Emilia Corner," Fred said.

The young woman smiled.

"Corner.. Corner. Would you happen to be related to Michael Corner?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You're Ginny aren't you?" Emilia asked curiously.

"Yeah. Are you older than Michael?" Ginny asked.

"Oh.. Oh no. I'm younger. Two years younger. I ended up leaving Hogwarts when the war started so no one really knew me as Michael Corner's little sister," Emilia said. "I'm only 18. Almost 19."

"How do you know Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"I applied at their shop. I'm in need of a job. I just finished school at Hogwarts. I went back," she said. "I was hoping on staying someplace for a while. Is it ok, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley if I stay here for a few days? I just need to get situated to the environment. I'll be gone by next week."

"OH. No no.. please. Make yourself at home. Don't mind Arthur and his muggle fascination," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"I lived with some muggles during the war. Intriguing people. I learned loads," Emilia said in awe.

"Really?" he said getting up and holding out his arm to Emilia. "Let's talk."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and glared at her husbands back.

"Well, since them two are gone. Let's have dinner, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Wait, where's Harry?"

"He's outside looking for some fairies in the garden," Ron said.

"Oh. Well, Ron dear, can you please tell him to come in?" Mrs. Weasley said turning around to finish preparing the unkempt salad.

Harry walked back inside followed by Ron. Harry sat next to Ginny and said,

"Did you have a nice chat with Prince Charming?"

"Here we go again. STAY OUT OF IT HARRY!" Ginny whispered through clenched teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 8

_Walking down stone steps Ginny bumped into a hard lump and to her surprise met with cold icy greyish blue eyes. She crouched on the floor for a couple of seconds before she stood up._

'_Draco, you scared me,' Ginny sighed clutching her chest._

'_I'm sorry. I was just about to go look for you,' Draco said taking her hand._

_They jogged hand in hand over to the Astronomy Tower. Ginny trying to catch up even though she held on to Draco. Damn him and his height. _

'_Draco, why are we headed towards the Astronomy Tower?' Ginny gasped._

'_We're going to try something new. Is that a problem?' Draco said with a smirk._

'_No not at all,' Ginny said clutching onto her side. _

_They reached the tower and Draco closed the door behind them. Not a second too late Ginny's tshirt was on the floor and Draco's long sleeve was on top of a stool. No moments hesitation as if their lives depended on it, Draco had already slammed himself inside her causing her to hiss in pain. _

* * *

"I can't do it Nix. I just can't. What if he's afraid or gets angry at the news?" Ginny said pacing back and forth in her kitchen.

"You have to. You have no choice but to tell him _now_. Here's your chance now before he leaves again. They have to know who their father is as well Gin. They've grown up without a father," Nixon said in a worried tone.

Ginny sighed. She looked over and Nixon and then out her kitchen window. Darkness had fallen quickly that day. The rain pounding on the windows and thunder setting off car alarms. Living in the muggle world wasn't so bad.

"So, what are you going to do?" Nixon said a second before all the lights went off.

'_Incendio!' _

The fireplace lit up bringing a bit of light into the room causing creepy shadows in the living room. Ginny went over to the fireplace and stood there. Just then Blaise's face showed up in the flames. Ginny shrieked causing Blaise to chuckle and Nixon to hold on to her enormous belly.

"BLAISE! You almost killed me of fright!" Ginny screeched.

"Hello to you too," Blaise said. "Is my dear pregnant wife here?"

"Yeah, she's coming over here," Ginny said as Nixon came and stood next to her.

"Love, what are you doing popping your head into someone's house unexpected. What if she was on the floor shagging a random guy," Nixon said laughing. Ginny shot her a look that could kill.

"That's the least of my worries. We have a visitor Mrs. Zabini. I'm sure you'd like to come over. Would you like to come along Ginny?" Blaise asked scratching his chin.

"Oh. OH! Yeah, you should come over Gin. This will be your chance," Nixon said smiling, a smile from eye to eye.

"What.. Wait. Oh. OH! No no no no no," Ginny said taking a couple steps back. "I'm NOT telling him. Nope. Not now. Not ever."

"Fine. You're children are the ones who will suffer afterwards. They can spot him in a crowd. Think of what will happen if you're with your family," Nixon said.

"I agree Ms. Weasley. You have to tell Draco _now_," Blaise said.

Nixon handed Ginny her cloak and Ginny accepted it.

"Now, shoo Blaise. We're going to Floo in. You better catch my fall," Nixon ordered Blaise.

"Will do ma'am," Blaise said. With that there was a loud _pop_ and Blaise's head in the fire was gone.

"ZABINI MANOR!" Nixon yelled. The green flames rose up and Ginny went in first followed by Nixon.

Ginny fell onto the stone cold floor. Draco was standing by a window, a glass of dry sherry in his hand and a silver pocket watch on the other. Draco stood there staring at her in shock, yet his face stood emotionless. Ginny stood up, finally and dusted herself up from soot.

"Malfoy," Ginny said nodding slightly towards him.

"Weasley. What are you doing here?" Draco growled.

"She was invited by me, Draco," Nixon said calmly behind Ginny. "For she is my best friend. If that's a problem make a choice and leave."

Draco stood there, his fingers fidgeting and tapping the windowsill. Hesitating he raised his glass to Ginny and Nixon and put it to his lips taking one great big swig. He walked over to where the alcohol was and refilled his glass. Not taking his eyes off of Ginny, who noticed and clutched her cloak around her chest, strode over to the couch and sat down, his arm around the head area.

"So, Ginny would you like to see the nursery?" Nixon's eyes gleamed with delight.

"Uh. .um sure," she said.

They both walked around and around, through long corridors, spiral staircases, and thousands of rooms until they reached their destination.

"I swear I specifically said a small flat in London not a huge mansion that fits everyone in the United Kingdom," Nixon said huffing and puffing. She opened the door which reveled a magnificent nursery.

"Wow," was all Ginny muttered. There were beautiful blue pastel walls with ABC block tape around the edges of the walls. Cherry wood furniture was nicely arranged and the crib had white and blue sheets with a blue teddy bear. A carriage and a diaper rack were situated near the crib along with many baby stuff.

"Do you like it?" Nixon asked with a tone of glee.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? It's beautiful. I assume you're having a boy?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yes yes yes!" she said trying to jump up and down.

"Have you told Blaise?" Ginny asked with a big smile on her face.

"Of course not. I'll leave it as a surprise. But for now I guess I'll just have to continue hiding the nursery," Nixon said shrugging and smiling a bit.

They closed the door behind them and went through the same route they came from. Nixon tried pressing on the subject again about telling Draco the news about him being the father of her children but decided no to.

They finally reached the landing. Draco and Blaise were in deep conversation about the latest broomstick in which Nixon and Ginny were oblivious.

Nixon cleared her throat and the her surprise none of them both turned to look at her. Causing her to get angry, she marched over to Blaise and smacked him over the head with the palm of her hand.

"Hey! What was _that_ about?" Blaise growled.

"I've been standing there. Did you notice? Uhhhh no. Help me with the food, will you?" Nixon muttered the last part and eyed Ginny and Draco.

"The house elves can do that honey," Blaise said not taking notice of Nixon eyeing Draco and Ginny.

"But I want you to help me in the kitchens so the elves could _know_," she muttered again looking at Blaise with eyes that said: _I want them to talk._

"Oh. Right right," he said finally catching on.

They walked into the kitchens leaving Draco and Ginny to themselves. Ginny looked at Draco and then at the fireplace. She could go now and forget about telling him.

Draco got up and refilled his glass. He was turning a bit pink now.

"Why are you standing there?" Draco asked Ginny as he sat down. He sipped his Fire Whiskey and shook his head.

Ginny swung her body around and sighed.

"I .. I need to go," Ginny said.

"What are you... afraid of me?" Draco said chortling into his glass.

"Yeah..I guess you can say that," Ginny said wiping sweat from her brow.

* * *

'_Are you shitting me?' Ginny growled as she turned to face Draco in his dormitory._

_Draco sighed. Ginny huffed and stomped out of the dormitory._

'_Red..Red. Come back here. Let me explain!' _

'_How many did you love before me?' Ginny said between hiccupped tears._

'_What?' Draco asked with the most confused look on his face._

'_How many did you love before me?' Ginny asked again wiping tears away from her cheeks. Red heads shouldn't cry._

'_None.'_

'_How many will you love after me?' Ginny asked whimpering._

'_No one but you love,' Draco said walking slowly towards her._

'_Then why are going along with this?' Ginny backed away._

'_Because I have to Ginny. I have to marry that cow or else my father will cast me away.'_

'_So you're saying all you care about is having your name on that fortune and on that manor?'_

'_It's not that.'_

'_THEN WHAT IS IT? WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!' Ginny shrieked at the top of her lungs._

'_My father.'_

_That was all he said. He turned around, opened the door and out went Ginny. He didn't look back once._

* * *

"Are you still afraid of your father?" Ginny asked after a long moment's silence. "Are you afraid that you'll become like him?"

Draco became stiff and clutched his glass a bit too tight, making it shatter into shreds. Nixon and Blaise rushed in. Draco was bent over with his bloody hand and his good hand covering his face.

"What happened?" Nixon said out of breath holding onto her belly.

"I..I h-have to .uh have .. To go," Ginny said rushing out of the sitting room and towards the fireplace. And with that, she was gone.

Nixon chose not to follow and simply watched her leave.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table ignoring the dishes that awaited her at the sink. Annette and Victoria were happily playing with their ABC blocks on the floor with Harry.

"Are you ready to talk?" Harry asked looking back at Ginny. She shook her head no.

She watched her two little ones laugh and play wishing it were Draco who was there.

'_No no no. What am I thinking? Draco there instead of Harry? True, Draco is their father but .. But still. It wouldn't be too bad, would it?' _

"Hello? Ginny? Earth to Ginny?" Harry said for the fourth time.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ginny shifted her weight.

"I said I'm going home now."

Ginny bit down on her lip and looked up.

"Umm.. Uh, ok. Take care Harry. I'll see you tomorrow about Honeydukes, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said and with that walked Flooed himself out. Ginny stood up, took the girls inside their bedroom, walked out, and sat on the couch.

Strange thing, as if Nixon had been watching them from the fireplace because soon after she popped in with Draco. Ginny's eyes went wide open. Draco looked a little flushed.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" Ginny asked looking at Nixon and then at Draco repeatedly.

"We're here to talk, Ginny," Nixon said sounding as if she really meant business. Well, she did.

"T-t-t-talk about what?" Ginny was starting to get scared. She wasn't ready to tell Draco he was the father of her children.

"Ginny, don't play games," Nixon sat down. Draco followed suit.

"Ginny and I need to talk? About what exactly?" Draco asked curiously looking from one woman to the other.

"Tell him Ginevra," Nixon said a bit stubbornly.

Ginny sighed. Where to begin? She wasn't going to tell him like this. This time. This night. This way. But she had no choice.

"Dracoyouarethefatherofmychildren," Ginny said hurriedly.

"Huh?" Nixon and Draco said in unison.

"You know what? I better go into the bedroom." Nixon got up and walked into the bedroom to play with Annette and Victoria. They didn't know their daddy was just outside their bedroom.

"What's this about Weasley?" Draco drawled.

Ginny got up and began pacing the room.

"I really don't know where to begin," Ginny said.

"Save ourselves the time and just tell me what it is. Is it about Honeydukes?" Draco asked a little bored.

"No."

"Ok. Then it can't really be THAT important, can it?" he asked looking up at her.

Ginny stopped walking, "As a matter of fact, it is.

"Remember when we were... at Hogwarts and we'd sneak around unnoticed?" she asked.

"What does that have to do?" he asked as if it were nothing.

"A lot," she said. She sat down.

"Well, remember your last year. You graduated and married off that cow, Parkinson. Well, I didn't tell you something."

"Which would be?" he asked twirling his long aristocratic finger around.

"I don't want to just blurt it out, Malfoy," she said a bit bitter.

"Well, I really don't care. I want to sleep. I'm tired. I need to go home."

"You know what? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! Why in the bloody hell would I tell you if you don't give a fuck's ass!"

"Goodnight, Weasley," and with that he Apparated out.

Nixon walked in.

"No luck," Ginny said and walked off into her room slamming the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Harry, I'm telling you, there's nothing we can do. We're going to have to hire new people to work at Honeydukes. Those are just kids, they return to Hogwarts every fall and we're left with no one," Ginny said holding her cup of coffee in her hand. She was sitting at a Muggle coffee shop with Harry.

"Well Gin, who's going to want to work while the teenage population is away at school? No one. No business. No nothing. Not until the trips to Hogsmead come along."

"True.. But don't tell me there aren't trouble making students like Fred and George sneaking off through the passages into Hogsmead. I'm sure the teachers go once in a while. Remember Lupin? He always had chunks of chocolate from Honeydukes---" Ginny pondered for a second. "HERMIONE!"

"What? Where?" he asked looking around.

"No, I mean. You know Hermione and her big brains. She's been insisting that she help with the company. Maybe.." she shook her finger, "Maybe we can make more Honeyduke branches in the muggle places without the magical candy. It'll sell. How could I forget? I learned all this in Muggle Studies. The festivities where muggles buy sweets for their children and what not."

"I'm trying to follow, considering that I'm half Muggle," Harry said taking a bite out of his pumpkin spice cookie.

"I have to run Harry. I have to look for Hermione!" Ginny said. And with that she bolted out the door.

"Women," Harry said.

"What's that you're saying about women?" a silky woman's voice said.

* * *

"I don't know where she is Gin. Did you go to the Burrow?" Ron asked Ginny not bothering to look up from his desk at the Ministry.

"Well, no. Do you think she's at that nursery you two go to?" Ginny ask with a pondering look on her.

"Perhaps. Wait. Why are you looking for her? Is something wrong?" Ron began to rise himself from his office chair.

"Oh no no. Nothing of the lot. I just needed to ask her something. It's not as _important_ since Harry kind of.. Well, you know Harry," Ginny said picking up her bag.

"Uh.. Yeah. If you.. Uh, say so," Ron bit down on his quill not noticing the tip had just exploded on his lips.

"Well.. Uh (stifling a giggle) ink.. I mean, see you later, Ron," Ginny said trying not to laugh.

Ginny was walking rather fast down to her office in the Ministry. She opened the door and found, well rather, someone she didn't quite expect.

"Mrs. Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ginny said a bit surprised.

"Nice to see you too dear. I came in because I need to talk to you about some serious matters," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"What about?" Ginny put her bag down on the floor.

"As you know, my son Draco, is back in town. I am sure you two already discussed your issues on Honeydukes and as I received a letter from him it said he you kept the shop. Now, I may not be too sure but I know for a fact that Draco doesn't know about his daughters. Reason I am here is because I want to know if you're going to tell him or not. I know it's not my business but since he _is_ my son and does deserve to know the truth I was to know _from you_ that you will tell him in due time--"

"But Mrs. Malfoy.. Surely you don't say--"

"Nah ah ah.." she said raising her finger up. "The cards have been set. You have to tell him."

Mrs. Malfoy stood up and clutched onto her purse. She nodded and walked towards the door. She turned around and said,

"You may think he might not like what you two have procreated. You may be wrong."

She smiled and waved slightly and walked out the door.

"This can't be happening," Ginny said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh.. Hello Gin," Seamus said as he strolled into the office.

"Seamus. WHY MUST THEY PUNISH ME SO!" she said in a whiney voice.

"Well, seeing as how I don't know what you're talking about I will say that maybe you did something wrong and now you're getting punished for it. Didn't speak the truth.. And you must pay the consequences."

"Oh dear."

"Do you want to talk?" said Seamus slowly.

"Nno," she stammered.

They sat there in silence going over reports on missing Death Eaters that were still on the run.

* * *

_He moved over her, sliding up between her silky thighs and pressing his hard bulge against her sex. Trying hard not to lose control he pulled down the obtruding piece of material that covered Ginny's sex. Pressing gentle kisses across her cheeks, down to her soft next, and capturing a tight nipple in his mouth he pushed himself inside her letting out two loud moans escape from their mouths. It had been so long since they had been together. _

_For two entire weeks Ginny hadn't shown up to his Prefect chambers. And now if making up for those weeks they engulfed themselves in lust and passion._

'_Draco!' Ginny moaned as she dug her nails deep inside his already arching back making him growl and bite down on her shoulder._

'_Ginny! I need you,' he gasped._

_He flipped them over holding Ginny tightly around her waist and watched as Ginny positioned herself on his hard shaft under her. A deep growled moan slipped from him as she eased herself down on him. Rocking faster and faster Ginny's cries became uneven getting her closer to her orgasm. _

'_Gods. Oh fucking Merlin. Faster!' he cried. _

_Bracing herself hard not to lose control and fall off the bed Ginny began to ride him faster and faster. A heady tension began to uncoil within her stomach making her feel as if she were on fire. His hips met her in mid thrust only to release themselves in full ecstasy. _

'_Oh fuck! Yes! Oh gods Gin,' he muffled into her hair and holding her tight onto his sticky, sweaty skin. _

* * *

"Draco?" said a silky voice.

Draco came back into his senses and looked up at the stunningly beautiful woman before him.

"Natasha?" he gasped as he stood up bolt upright.

"Hello Draco. Fancy to see you here," she said as took off her long dark velvet coat off.

"What.. What are you doing here?" Draco said.

"I was looking for you actually and I ran into.. An.. Old friend. You will not believe who," she said folding her long slender fingers.

"My Aunt Bellatrix?" he asked.

"No. Harry Potter," she said with a sneer.

"And what might you be doing associating yourself with a chav like him? Scarhead Potter who wouldn't fucking die," he said with a cold sneer.

"Like I said, I was in the neighborhood. I just wanted to stop by and pay you a..._fine _visit that you wouldn't forget," she said teasingly.

"Oh really. And what might _that_ be?" he asked leaning back on his chair.

* * *

"Hermione, I was meaning to ask you," Harry started.

Hermione was giving her daughter a bath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking up still holding onto her daughter.

"Well, you know how Ginny never talks about the father of Annette and Victoria? Do you think that maybe she would give me a chance? I mean, for one I NEVER meant to hurt her back at Hogwarts in our 6th year. I just wanted to protect her from Voldemort."

"Uh huh. So, what are you trying to say? _You_ want to take their father's place? That's preposterous Harry. Look at it this way. One day their father will come into their lives and Ginny will be happy. She's too.. What's the word?" she said twirling her finger.

"Over me?" Harry suggested.

"Well.. Yeah. Pretty much," she enveloped Samantha in a baby bath towel and walked over to the nursery with Harry behind her, "and well, it'll be her decision. I know for a fact that Ginny just doesn't like you that way anymore. What you two had is long dead."

"But she means a lot to me Hermione!" Harry stomped his foot on the ground.

"Look. I'm Ginny's best friend. Since ever. She might not have told me a few things here and there, especially about the person she was going out with at Hogwarts after you. And Merlin's beard, she's very secretive. But she told me after you two broke up that those feelings died out when she met this _oh-so-wonderful _person," she said looking at Harry square in the eyes.

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

"Harry don't take it so hard on yourself. You'll find someone. Maybe Ginny just isn't the right person," Hermione said sympathetically.

"But she _is_ the right person Hermione. All I do is think about her and how I screwed things up. Agh! I'm such a stupid git."

"No you're not. Like you said, you were just thinking to protect her," she said.

"But I love her," he insisted.

"I don't know if that's how you feel but if you really do, I don't know what to tell you," she said taking Samantha into her arms and picking up Ron's dirty shirt from the floor.

"But you know _everything_ Hermione!" he said.

"No I don't. This takes common sense. _Ginny isn't interested in you anymore_," Hermione said the last thing as if explaining it to a four year old.

"I'm pretty sure I can understand what you're trying to say," Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"Harry, you know I didn't mean it like that," she sighed.

"No, it's alright Hermione. I'll come back later when Ron comes home. It's _if_ he does. I have to go to the Auror Academy to pick up some papers. I'll see you later."

"HARRY!"

He walked out the door not bothering to look back. Hermione put down Samantha on the floor on top of a baby blanket and ran after Harry. She caught up to him down in the garden and pulled his arm.

"Harry! What's wrong with you? I told you I didn't mean it in a bad way. If it offended you I'm really sorry but it's true," she said with a worried look.

"No, I get it," Harry said scoffing.

"No you don't. You don't get it at all. You think I'm doing this just to hurt you but that's not how it goes. I really care about you, your happiness, and well being. Otherwise I wouldn't have helped you all those times in school. You're a really good friend Harry."

Harry stood there staring at her in disbelief. He didn't think someone who wasn't family would care for him. I guess he truly _did_ have friends.

"It's ok Hermione. I'm.. I'm sorry," he stuttered trying to ignore the big lump forming in his throat. It _was_ true, wasn't it?

"Don't worry Harry. Your time will come. It may not be with Ginny but it'll be with someone just right," Hermione said, at the same time wishing her words would come true.

"Hermione. Harry. Good to see you. I was wondering if I could go over some Muggle thing called tell fone," Mr. Weasley said holding up a cell phone.

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Cell phone, Mr. Weasley," Harry said through a stifled laugh.

"Well, that. When you can, will you come up to the house?" Mr. Weasley asked bouncing on his feet.

"Sure thing Mr. Weasley," Hermione said.

Mr. Weasley walked into the house. Harry looked at Hermione.

"I wanted to tell you something..and well, ask something as well," Harry said to Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked as she closed the door to the house.

"Well, this woman came up to me at this muggle pub when I was with Ginny this morning. Ginny had left. The woman said her name was Natasha Kovadloff. She clutched onto her cloak and her arm as well. You know, I think she's a Death Eater. She had that vibe," he said nodding.

Hermione laughed. Harry looked at her as if she'd gone nuts.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry asked.

"Well, why would a Death Eater walk out on broad daylight and talk to the famous Harry Potter?" Hermione covered her mouth.

"Think about it Hermione. The war with Voldemort. I KILLED HIM. They want revenge. They're going to be after us. And now that Draco Malfoy is back, they're going to revolt. And I'm dead," he said.

"You've gone mental. Go to the Academy Harry. It's getting late. Are you coming by for dinner tonight?" she asked finding Mr. Weasley highly entertained with a muggle toy Samantha was playing with on the ground.

"Most likely I'll come over. By any chance has Ginny owled you?" he asked as he grabbed a stale piece of toast that was on the table.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked a tone of worry in her voice.

"No. Nothing wrong. She wanted to talk to you about Honeydukes. She needed help. She wouldn't tell me. She left in a hurry to look for you. Probably at the Ministry," he said.

* * *

Draco woke up to Natasha at his left. She had her arm draped over his chest and her long dark hair covering half of her face. He looked at Natasha and then at the ceiling.

'_Draco Malfoy, what the FUCK is going on?' _he thought to himself.

He carefully got up. Peeled the white sheet from himself and sat on the edge of his enormous bed. Natasha stirred. He rubbed his hands on his face and walked on over to the restroom. He silently closed the door behind him. He walked to the sink and turned on the hot water faucet and brushed his teeth in the meantime. Washed his face and kept his head down letting the excess water drip down from his face. He grabbed his towel and dried his face.

"I can't believe I'm falling for her again," Draco said to himself. "I can't believe she just walked into my life again.

* * *

"C'mon girls. We're going down to Diagon Alley. Are you ready?" Ginny called out to her daughters which were busy playing with some toy wands in their room and around the whole flat. Ginny had woken up to giggling that morning. Now that she was up and ready she decided to take advantage of the time and do some shopping for her mum at Diagon Alley.

Ginny walked on over to where her daughters now where: under the kitchen table.

"Annette. Victoria. C'mon girls. Let's go. We're going to buy some stuff for gramma. C'mon," she said again.

Victoria and Annette crawled out from under the table and stood on each side of their mother. Ginny held on to her daughters and Apparated into Diagon Alley.

Annette started to play pretend she was cursing Victoria when Victoria came to a stop. She pointed across from where she was standing. Annette looked to where her sister was pointing at and Ginny stopped. She looked behind her and noticed her daughters pointing at someone.. Or.. Something.

"Daddy," Victoria shrieked.

She ran towards the man she called "daddy" and Annette followed suit.

"Oh no. oh no. no no no no no no," Ginny started chanting.

"Daddy!"

Draco looked up and saw two girls running his direction. From the corner of his eye he saw Ginny looking around yelling, "Annette. Victoria! Come back here!"

* * *

Hey everyone! sorry this chapter is short. it sucks. i could've posted it up sooner but i got my internet cancelled for two weeks. now i'm back and running. stay tuned for more.

-Ashly.

Ps. THANKS FOR THE REViEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco stood up. He backed away a little but Annette and Victoria advanced on him. Luckily no one was around that morning to witness the scenario.

"Shit!" muttered Ginny; her heart feeling as if it had just fallen to the pit of her stomach. She got her courage and straightened herself up. Marched towards Draco's direction and seized her daughters arms and crouched down on the floor. She looked at her daughters who were struggling to get to Draco.

"Annette! Victoria! What have I told you two about running off without me?" Ginny demanded, feeling a sense of resentment towards herself for the way she was talking to the keepers of her heart.

"Sowwy mommy," Victoria said, looking back at Draco and at her mum. She thumbed her toy wand for a minute and became still. Annette kept struggling.

"Annette! Leave that man alone."

Ginny looked up when she saw someone advancing towards her slowly with much precaution. Draco stood say, two feet away from Ginny, and looked down at her.

"May I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny said getting up and straightening down her cloak.

"I don't believe we're on business terms so, call me Draco, Ginevra dear," Draco purred in her ear as he strolled around her in a circle.

"What I call you is what I want. At the moment as of late, you'd to be addressed as 'Mr. Malfoy' by me," she said, holding her anger back as well as her daughters.

"Daddy," Victoria whispered.

"Excuse me?" Draco said looking at Victoria. "What did this little girl call me?"

"Uhh.. You'll have to excuse her. She has a cold and has been saying the oddest of things," Ginny said with a forced laugh.

"Oh really. Are they yours? Wait, I doubt they would be. They have.. Blonde hair (he took hold of one of Annette's hair strands and let it fall back down) while you on the other hand, have one of the Weasley curses: red hair. It's quite attractive, just not on you Ginevra," he said with a sneer.

"Yeah. So, red hair isn't your thing? Then why did you fuck me in the first place? Pity? To know what it would be like to taint your family name and precious skin with a blood traitor? I wouldn't know. Yet it seems that it wouldn't be your business why my daughters have blond hair while I have red. Funny how life works, doesn't it?" she said smiling, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes.. Yes it is. Funny how foolish one is at a young age. A bit ignorant, wouldn't you say? By the way, what unfortunate chav knock you up?" he said taking his hands out of his pockets and folding them across his chest, as if to hear such a brilliant yet dramatic story.

"Hmm.. I'm aware that you might know this arse. You never know. Pity. He would've made such a great father. Unlike _his_ father. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy," she smiled and pulled her daughters with her, still a bit shaken up by what had just occurred.

'_They look so familiar,'_ Draco thought to himself. _'It feels as if I know those girls. As if they were once a part of m-wait! What am I saying? They can't be mine.. Surely they can't be,' _Draco laughed an unsure laugh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He spit on the floor and strolled off.

'_It couldn't be though. I was always sure to be careful.'_

'_You were never careful though. You always pulled back about a second before the grand finale,' his conscience told him._

'_True. And if they are.. They'd be about three.'_

'_You're bluffing. You've gone mental. That's impossible. What makes you think they're yours? The blond hair? The cold yet sparkling eyes? The pale skin? Aristocratic features?'_

'_True. That's very true. Quite obvious. But if they are mine, why would she keep it from me? She should've told me.'_

'_You wouldn't have cared one bit. Yes, you loved her. But were you really _in-love_ to say that you'd be there for her? You were betrothed to Pansy to marry as of late July.'_

"I need to talk to mother," he muttered to himself.

'_How could I have fallen for such an evil little cockroach, big headed, loathsome little prat?' _she thought to herself.

'_I should've just told him. Right then and there. What is wrong with you Ginevra Weasley? What!'_

From the corner of her eye she stared as Draco and Ginny parted ways.

"What?" she asked doubtfully snapping back into reality, letting go of Victoria's hand and running her fingers through her hair.

"I asked ma'am, how much dragon claw powder do you need?" asked the man over the counter at the Apothecary. He stared over at Ginny who seemed to have lost herself in thought. "Ma'am?"

"Oh.. I.. I'm sorry. Uh. A pound of dragon claw powder," Ginny looked around hesitantly.

Ginny arrived at the Burrow as if she had just had her memory tampered with. Annette and Victoria were in a foul mood and kept kicking stones here and there. Mrs. Weasley was outside with Fleur and Essence. Essence is Charlie's fiancee. Mrs. Weasley waved over at Ginny, which brought Ginny back to reality.

"Ginny guess who just arrived! CHARLIE! Can you believe it?" Mrs. Weasley said joyously. She took a liking to Essence, but still had some resentment towards Fleur for speeding up the wedding.

"Charlie. CHARLIE!" Ginny shrieked and ran inside the house, not bothering to say hello to her mum, Fleur, or Essence. "CHARLIE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Charlie pushed the chair back he was sitting on and let it tilt on two feet. He was having an interesting conversation with Bill, Fred and George, and Hermione.

"Ginny! Good to see you," he said standing up and receiving his sister in a big embrace. Bill stood up.

"Oh great Gin. Nice to see you too. It's just sooo great how you're happy to see me as well," Bill said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I'm glad to see you Bill. I just haven't seen Charlie since.. Merlin knows when," she said smiling.

"Now, where are my two favorite nieces in the whole wide world!" Bill said attacking Annette and Victoria on the floor, tickling them until they turned red in the face. Charlie joined in with Bill.

"Ginny is something wrong?" Hermione asked. "Harry came asking if I had talked to you."

"Oh. OH! Right right. No, I wanted to ask you something about Honeydukes. But can we talk about it later?"

"Yeah. That's fine by me. I _knew _you'd need my help," Hermione smiled.

* * *

That night Ginny sat in her office at the Ministry trying to enjoy a chicken on rye sandwich which she had purchased at a bakery.

Her bottle of Butterbeer remained untouched until Ron came in the office.

"Late night?" he asked, taking a seat in front of Ginny.

Ginny nodded setting down her sandwich.

"Want the rest?" Ginny handed the sandwich towards Ron.

"No...no thanks."

"Pumpkin pastries? They're your favorite," she said opening a drawer by her left leg.

Ron took it and devoured it as if it had been years that he hadn't eaten.

"This case is driving me mad," Ginny said pulling her hair.

"Isn't Finnigan suppose to be helping you?" Ron asked.

"Yes.. But he had duty tonight. As well as tomorrow somewhere in Amsterdam. I don't know why a Death Eater would be hiding there," she sighed.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Ron tilted the chair back and set his feet on the desk.

"Merlin's fuck. I don't have a clue. He's a great man, Seamus is, but there's just.. Well, I don't know. He's just not..someone..I'd have a relationship with. He's too good of a friend," she said, trying to reassure herself that that's what she felt towards Seamus.

"Hmm. I see. Well Gin, as soon as you get your bloody arse up and running and find the father of your children, I'm sure you two will be happy together making more grandchildren for mum and dad," he chuckled.

"That's NOT funny Ronald," she threw a Muggle thing called, a "therapeutic ball", at Ron.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up in the air.

"It's a Muggle toy. Therapeutic ball. You clench your hand around in.. To relieve your stress. Hermione bought it for me when we were at some muggle stores for baby stuff," she said yanking back the ball.

"Has dad seen this? He'd go nutters," he laughed.

"No. He'd probably rip it open with that pocket knife Hermione gave him for his birthday."

"OHH. That's right. The pocket knife. Dad's _always_ trying to have an excuse to use it. Bloody hell, it's been six months since his birthday and he's _still_ making excuses for him to use it. Like the other day that Hermione was struggling with a can of tomatoes, since mum's tomato patch got eaten by some bugs, dad came running into the kitchen and poked a large hole in the middle of the can!" he said between laughs.

Ginny was crying from laughing so hard.

"Then.. Then," he laughed, "Mum came into the kitchen with her wand and some flowers from the garden. Mum was fixing the flowers and dad was sitting at the table with an apple and was taking the skin off with the pocket knife. And.. (he laughs).. And mum looks at him, she looks at him.. And she says, "Arthur, what are you doing? For Merlin's sake! You'll poke an eye out with that!" well, you know mum's voice.. And dad goes, he goes, "Molly, I won't poke an eye out. I'm merely taking the skin off the apple. The apple's not an eye".. And I just sat there laughing because dad didn't get what mum was trying to tell him.

"The other day mum, dad and Fred were arguing over the "constant vigilance" because of the Death Eaters. Mum rounds on dad because of the pocket knife. She goes, "Arthur. Will that be your excuse? Would it? To stab a large boulder like Death Eater to death with that measly little shite?" and dad looks at her and says pointing to a spoon and her wand, "And are you going to gouge out his eyes with a spoon and poke his enormously large belly with your wand until he pops?" Those two, honestly. You could imagine they were children."

"Mum and dad are just soo wonderful," she said after a long pause. "You would think that Percy would quit with his bullshit and come back home.

"That little scrawny bugger. You should attack him with the bat-boogey-hex like you did to Malfoy, remember? You were well off in your 5th year. That was bloody brilliant Gin," he sighed. "Speaking of which. Harry reckons Malfoy was the one trying to buy Honeydukes from you. Is it true?"

"The arse just waltzes in there offering me the lot of galleons for Honeydukes as if I would simply just hand it to him. You swear I was that stupid. I refused. And he corners me twice trying to offer me a larger amount of galleons for it. As good as it sounded, I would've shared it amongst you, Fred and George, Harry, and mum and dad but, Honeydukes is a good business. I wouldn't want it to be run by someone like him," she slammed her fist on the table. "I was thinking of having Hermione help me run the business while Harry goes to the Auror Training those four months. I was thinking of setting up a couple of Honeyduke branches in Muggle communities. We'd have to exclude the sale of bewitched sweets. You know?"

"That'd be brilliant!"

"Ms. Weasley. We've got the report you asked on Mrs. Davika," said a short plum witch with dark plum robes.

"Thank you Mrs. Wellington," Ginny smiled.

"More work, eh?" Ron asked Ginny taking his feet off the table and getting up.

"Yes. Joy," she said sarcastically. "Where are you going?"

"To get my things. I guess I'll join you here. Seeing as how we're both alone."

"Oh. Ok. Good good," she said looking through the files.

She sat there going through her papers and yawning from time to time when Ron came back in white in the face.

"What happened to you? Looks like you just saw someone come back from the dead," Ginny said.

"I... I. What the hell is HE DOING HERE!"

"Who?" Ginny said looking up. "WHO!"

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name is he doing here?"

Speaking of the devil, Draco walked into Ginny's office and stopped dead in his tracks. Ron looked back and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"May I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny said pushing her chair back and standing up.

Ron mouthed the words "Mr. Malfoy" with utter disgust.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you," he said shifting his weight and leaning against the door frame.

"Come in and sit down then," she said sitting back down on her chair.

"Can't we speak outside.. In _private_," he said pointing towards the hallway.

"Would it matter if my brother were present. What's this about? If it's about Honeydukes I won't accept anymore offers," she said.

"This isn't about that anymore. And if your brother already knows about... well, Annette and Victoria, then it wouldn't be such a problem, would it?" he smirked.

"I'll be right back Ron," she said stiffly.

"What's going on Gin?" he asked curiously looking back at her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," she said nervously.

She pulled her cloak tighter over her chest and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"I just had a nice chat with my mother. She says you have something very important to tell me about.. Uh.. What are their names again? Victoria and Annette?" he asked placing a hand on the wall.

"What about them?" she asked taking a step back.

"Your daughters, are they not? My mother says you have something to tell me about them. Now, I don't see how they have anything to do with me. No parental issues, am I right?"

Ginny stood there in silence. Should she tell him? Or should she not?

* * *

That night, or rather, sometime around dawn, Ginny sat on her bed with Nixon.

"I was so close into telling him, _again_. I think Mrs. Malfoy hinted it to him," Ginny said gulping down the rest of her warm sherry.

"Gin, you can do it. Ok? You're a strong one. You will and can do it. What's keeping you from telling him? If you wont, someone else will. And he'll probably get angry. You know how he is," Nixon said patting Ginny on the back.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I.. It's just hard. He leaves and out of nowhere he's back. As if nothing had happened. You know? And it hurts. I love those girls. I really do. Even though they're Draco's as well, I still love them," she said hiccuping in tears.

"You can do it Gin. I know you can."

* * *

_She lay on her side looking at herself on the mirror next to the bed. Her long red hair covered her breasts and half of her face. The pitch black sheets covered half of her body, between her legs and her thighs. The color of her hair and the sheets against her white almost skim milk blue looking skin made her look so much beautiful. His lips caressed her back inching himself closer and closer to feel her skin. His hand found their way to her abdomen and gently caressed it, slowly going down, lower and lower curling his fingers inside her. To make her squirm. To make her want him. Her body jerked and she turned around. She opened her legs wider and he lifted himself up, positioning himself on top of her, inside her. _

"_DRACO!" she moaned. _

"_Ginny," he muffled into her hair._

_He couldn't take this position after two minutes of sliding in and out of her as hard as he could. He rolled them over and Ginny straddled him. In no time, Ginny was driving him to the edge. Riding him as hard and fast as she could. Her body covered her in cold sweat, from the cold dungeon. The black sheets remained in coils at the edge of the bed. Raising his hips to meet hers she let out a cry, full of want. Her hands found his own, taking her right hand into his, he sucked on her middle finger and gently setting it on her clit. She rubbed herself until that tinge of heat hit her. He looked at her as her small finger worked on herself. _

* * *

That evening Ginny went to the Burrow with Annette and Victoria. Everyone was gathered outside. The dinner table had been extended and there were luscious plates of food down the middle. Everyone talked and ate happily. Mrs. Weasley seemed bothered. By the time their helpings had died out Mrs. Weasley sat at her end of the table with her hands under her chin. Everyone started to notice and she cleared her throat.

"What is it mum?" Charlie asked.

"Ginny. What's your association with Mr. Draco Malfoy like? I assume the Honeydukes business is over. Why is it you're still meeting him?"

Ginny gaped at her mother. She sat there in silence. Everyone's eyes on her.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"My.. My association.. W-with who?" Ginny stuttered.

"Draco Malfoy," Mrs. Weasley said in the same calm but demanding tone.

Everyone looked at Ginny. Her gaze dropped from her mother to her plate.

"Ginny. If there's something you aren't telling us that you've been keeping from, will you please tell us?" Mrs. Weasley said pushing her plate aside.

Ginny sighed and got up.

"I can't talk right now about my personal business mum. I have work to do," she lied.

"You just came from work dear. You're hiding something. I don't recall ever seeing you associating yourself with Draco Malfoy until yesterday that I saw you talking to him at Diagon Alley."

"We just had a misunderstanding. Annette and Victoria were playing and they sabotaged him with their toy wands. He wasn't pleased so he came and told me if he could keep them away. I said fine--"

"Why did he come and look for you at your office Gin?" Ron piped in.

"RON!" Ginny whispered at him and kicked him from under the table. "You know what? I.. I have to go. Annette. Victoria. C'mon. We have to go."

Annette and Victoria were half asleep so it was easier to get out of the Burrow. When Ginny arrived at her flat Nixon was sitting on her couch with Blaise right next to her.

"Nice to see you two," Ginny said.

"So, my dear wife tells me you keep stalling. Why's that?" Blaise interrogated.

"Sta- Oh ho ho. Good one Nix. Thanks for telling him," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Gin, you have to tell him. Ok? I'm not doing this because I'm some nosey bitch or because I want you to do everything I say. It's Draco's right as the father of his children--"

"If you had gotten pregnant on our 7th year at Hogwarts and Blaise was betrothed to marry someone other than you. And a couple years later he comes back into your life. Would _you_ tell him?" Ginny questioned Nixon.

"Of.. Of course I would. I love him, don't I?"

"Honestly. Pretend Blaise isn't here. Would you tell him?"

"N-no. I wouldn't be able to."

"Would you really?" Blaise asked looking at Nixon and at Ginny.

"No I wouldn't tell you. Now, bugger off."

"I can't tell him. I.. I just can't," Ginny said shaken up. "And anyway, how can HE be _so_ stupid as to not realize that they clearly do have the MALFOY looks?"

Annette and Victoria walked into the living room and said goodnight to everyone. Ginny watched them go back into their room. So young. So innocent. They should really have a chance to be with their father, shouldn't they?

"I'll do it. Now, go away. I need to sleep," Ginny said shooing Blaise and Nixon out of her flat.

"Alright alright. We'll talk to you later Ginny. You'll be seeing Draco soon, I'm sure," Blaise nodded and winked.

They said their goodbyes. Ginny walked over to her bedroom and conjured up a glass of Bourbon. She drank it down not taking a breath and knocked out on her bed. (No girls, she's not an alcoholic.)

That morning Ginny decided to get up a bit late. Harry was playing in the living room with Annette and Victoria. She stood on the door frame with her arms crossed clutching her night robe watching the girls and Harry play.

"Morning Gin," Harry piped up cheerfully.

Ginny nodded.

"So Gin, are you going to be busy today?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Uhh," she scratched her head and yawned, "probably. I have some more paperwork to do at the Ministry on the case I'm working on. I have duty later tonight with Seamus. Why?"

"Just.. Just asking. I thought maybe you'd like to help me with my Auror's work. I need to practice for my test."

"Oh. I'm sorry Harry. If you want it could only be for a little while. I had to owl a few of the alternate workers to work late at Honeydukes."

At that moment Mrs. Malfoy stuck her head through the flames and looked around.

"Ginny dear," she called.

Ginny stood up straight and gaped at Mrs. Malfoy.

Standing tall in such elegance, she dusted herself off and looked around the living room. Annette and Victoria looked up at Mrs. Malfoy and rushed over to her and hugged her legs. Harry looked up and stood up. Mrs. Malfoy looked at him and stuck her nose up.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," he said sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Mrs. Malfoy was taken aback by his manners and shook his hand, despite that near "death" encounter she had with him at the robe shop at Diagon Alley.

"You must be.. Harry Potter," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"My son, Draco, use to mention you a lot over the holidays. How times have changed, have they not?"

"Yes, yes they have," he said with a forced smile. "Well Ginny. I have to go. I need to go to the Auror Academy. Good day. Mrs. Malfoy," he nodded and flooed himself out kissing Annette and Victoria on the cheek goodbye.

Mrs. Malfoy stood there watching Ginny. Ginny coughed and looked up at Mrs. Malfoy and smiled.

"Well, Ginny. I would really like to talk to you about Draco," she started.

"Mrs. Malfoy. I already know what you're going to tell me. Blaise advised me and I'm sure it _is_ best that I tell him," Ginny said in one breath.

"Ahh.. I see Blaise has a lot of impact on you. Did his wife, Nixon, tell you the same thing too? I suppose she has," she said.

"That.. That's not what I meant to say though. I mean, Nixon _has been_ my best friend since we were at Hogwarts. So has Blaise. They agree with you Mrs. Malfoy."

"They are at your best interests I suppose. Well then, since they have told you pretty much everything I was here to tell you, it is best that I leave. Goodbye dear," she strolled over to Ginny and hugged her. She crouched down a little and kissed the twins goodbye, who oddly enough wouldn't let go of Mrs. Malfoy.

* * *

Ginny sat at her office at the Ministry that afternoon when she remembered what she was suppose to do that was really important: owl Draco a note.

She opened a drawer and took out some parchment. But then it struck her, there were NO owls. But she wrote it anyway. She bit down on her quill and began writing.

_Mr. D. Malfoy:_

_I would like to set up a meeting to talk about something important. I would like to meet you at the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmead tomorrow evening. If it is inconvenient, please respond as immediate as possible._

_-Ginevra M. Weasley_

That didn't look too bad, did it?

'_This note looks stupid. But what would he care. It's not a love letter, Gin,'_ Ginny thought to herself.

She whined at picked up her handbag. She checked herself in the mirror. She grabbed her traveling cloak and stood outside the door. Seamus was to show up any minute so they could go to their night shift. Since Voldemort's defeat there wasn't much work for the Aurors. Since her post would be at Hogmead, it would be a great advantage to go to the Owl Emporium to send her note to Draco. She'd pay extra cost for it to get there quick.

Seamus arrived and just as quick as he came they left.

The night was cold and Ginny was tired. It was well past midnight. Her eyes were beginning to close when she heard rustling near some trash cans. She looked around but couldn't find Seamus anywhere. She carefully and quietly walked towards the trash cans. Someone was there. She stopped in her tracks and waited. Someone stood up. That someone from the shadows seemed short and a bit low-set. It crouched down and crawled around the floor. It stopped and got up. Pulled its hair away from its face and looked up. Ginny stared at those piercing dark brown eyes.

"Who's there?" called out that person.

Ginny recognized the voice immediately. It couldn't be. She was dead. How could Pansy Parkinson Malfoy be alive?

"I said, who is it?" the person called out.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny called out.

"Pansy? Who's Pansy?" the person asked.

Ginny walked on over to where the person was. It _was_ Pansy. She was all dirty. Covered in dirt with clothes all torn. What was she doing here? She's dead, or well, at least she _was_ dead. Or was someone impersonating her?

She sent up a flair in the air with her wand and in no time Seamus and another fellow Auror, Erin Campier, showed up.

"What is it? Who's that?" Erin asked.

"Did you hear of Pansy Parkinson Malfoy's death? Well, here is Pansy in the flesh not knowing what her name is."

Seamus and Erin's eyes bulged.

"You've gone nutters. You need to sleep. Is she really?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. That's her. I.. I certainly can't believe it. The bloody synchronicity. We.. We have to take her to St. Mungo's. She needs help," Ginny stammered.

All three Apparated out. Pansy grabbed on to Ginny's arm. (Think of Professor Lockhart in COS when the Memory Charm backfired on him.)

"How did we get here? What is this place?" Pansy asked, her eyes shiny with glee.

"That's magic," Ginny said uninterested. She was more busy looking for someone to attend to Pansy.

Seamus and Erin came walking down in haste. A St. Mungo's healer was right behind them.

"Pansy Parkinson you say? The deceased wife of Mr. Draco Malfoy? It can't be," the healer said as he walked around Pansy. "This can't be her."

There was a long moment's pause. And finally the healer spoke up again.

"We'll have to take her in. Run some charms on her to see whether it's really her or someone impersonating her. You three are trained Aurors, are you not?"

Ginny, Seamus, and Erin nodded.

"Well then, I suppose this will be reported to the head of your department. Good day to you all. I suggest some sleep. And you Miss..." he pointed to Ginny.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Ms. Weasley. I suggest a few Muggle remedies as well. You don't look so good. Mind you, I'm not Muggle but my wife is. Muggle home remedies work quite well you know. A few tea bags on your eyes or.. Cucumbers over your eyes and the swelling will be gone from under your eyes from lack of sleep. I presume it's, as they call it, stress?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well then, I must be off with this lady. As you were," said the healer. He walked down a corridor talking nonchalantly to Pansy. Pansy was still amazed by the magic.

Ginny took out her hands from her pockets and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do? Mr. Lewis will cut our heads off if we don't report this right now."

The three of them Apparated back to the Ministry. Luckily, Mr. Lewis was still there.

"What are you three doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at your posts?" Mr. Lewis said a bit angrily.

"We have some important news," Seamus said.

"Which would be that made the three of you come here instead of leaving two behind?" he said.

"Well, the thing is Sir," Ginny started, "That I was there to witness it all. We saw someone who was assumed dead."

"Go on," Mr. Lewis said a little bored.

"Pansy Parkinson, wife of Mr. Draco Malfoy, was behind some trash cans. Possibly scavenging for food or hiding."

"Pansy Parkinson? But she's dead. She was in lead with You-Know-Who, was she not?" Mr. Lewis said with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Yes, sir. And I saw her tonight. We just arrived from St. Mungo's. We left her there. It seems as though a Memory Charm has been used on her from the looks of it. She didn't know who Pansy was," Ginny said. Seamus and Erin nodded.

"St. Mungo's you say. I assume she'll be staying there until a possible diagnosis is in order?" he said.

"Yes, sir. Might you be paying her a visit?" Erin said.

"We need to keep this covered for now. But the Minister might have already have a lead. He knows everything," Mr. Lewis said. "Well, you are relieved from your posts. Have a good night. I will see you Friday morning."

The three of them Apparated out.

* * *

Ginny arrived home at half past three in the morning. There was an angry looking owl waiting for her. A black eagle owl. It had a note clutched to it's foot. Ginny carefully took it off so as to keep the owl from getting any more angrier.

She opened the note and it read:

_Hello Ginny._

_What's this so important that people keep telling me about?_

_Tomorrow is fine. How about you wait for me outside the Three Broomsticks and go somewhere much more quiet?_

_D.Malfoy._

'_That's it? That's all he wrote? Is he not so curious as to know what little Ginny Weasley has to tell him?'_ Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny didn't sleep that night. She was lost in her thoughts about what she was going to tell Draco that evening. She still had time. Plus, she was going to be at Honeydukes all day so it would keep her mind off of the subject. Was she not?

She woke up that same morning around ten in the morning. Annette and Victoria had just arrived with Fred.

"Morning Gin," he said. "I brought Annette and Victoria for you. Mum didn't want to leave them here all night by themselves so she kept them till morning."

"Thank you Fred. Are you going to your shop right now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have a lot of inventory to do. Really needed your help. Are you going to be busy?" he asked, hoping Ginny would say she could help out.

"Well, I'm going to be at Honeydukes today. But I have a couple of workers. I could help you out and then got to Honeydukes."

"Thanks Gin! I owe you a million," he said with the biggest smile on his face. "We have so much good stuff now. How I wish Umbridge was still at Hogwarts so I could go back and torment her with some of George and my creations."

"That was so unbelievable. Everyone stopped calling me Ron's baby sister and I got a boyfriend," she said smiling.

"Hey now. No one dates my baby sister unless Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron approve. Which we will never approve of," he said.

"Oh Fred. Grow up," she said.

After a few minutes of talking, Fred left. Ginny walked into the bathroom and showered. Annette and Victoria had just made a mess in the kitchen: cereal all over the table and the floor. Thank goodness magic did the trick.

Ginny walked into the kitchen in her bathroom and swished swashed her wand in the air and the mess had been cleared. There was a broken cup and bowl on the floor. Annette and Victoria smiled up at their mother.

'_Reparo,'_ Ginny said.

The cup and bowl were up on the counter nice and well. She sat down on a chair and got herself some cereal as well.

The day couldn't have passed by Ginny any faster. By the time she checked her watched it was well past 6pm.

She Apparated home and changed into a nice businesslike attire. All black in case Draco _Avada Kedavra_ Ginny into oblivion.

(A note: My tongue ring got stuck to my lip ring just now. whines)

Ginny arrived outside the Three Broomsticks in no time. Draco hadn't arrived yet. She waited a while and finally he showed up. He too, was wearing all black despite the white dressy shirt he was wearing that was hanging out his black slacks. (So hott)

His hair was messy, yet it seemed to be in place. Two strands were hanging down his face (think POA movie). His dark velvet cloak, his dragon skin boots, and black jacket made him look oh so irresistible.

"Weasley," he drawled out.

"Malfoy," she said.

They walked a little apart from each other and arrived at a little French restaurant. Draco taking Ginny to a fine restaurant? Impossible.

"I hope you don't mind. I'm really hungry," he said.

"Not at all," she said. "I'm not hungry, just so you know."

"Good. I wasn't going to pay for you anyway," he said.

Ginny cursed him in her thoughts.

They sat down at a far table. All she drank was water with a small slice of lemon inside. Good enough to quench her thirst and keep her throat from closing up.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked as the waiter left with his order.

"Well, it's quite complicated. I don't know where to start since the last time I tried to tell you, you pretty much were interested at all," she said.

"Oh.. That day. Well, carry on," he said waving his hand at her.

"Well, I really wanted to tell you after you left Hogwarts but I didn't. I couldn't tell you and I didn't know how."

"Well, you simply open you mouth and talk," he said sarcastically.

"Will you please quit being such an arse and let me talk?" she said a bit angrily.

Draco sighed.

"You know what? I'll just tell you like it is. Draco, you're the father of my two girls."

Draco blinked once, twice, thrice with his jaw hanging down wide.

The waiter came with his food. The rest of the dinner was left untouched. He simply picked at his food. Ginny finished her water and sat there looking around. Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard thirty minutes ago. He was the father?

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long. I had a minor writer's block. I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit long. Usually 6 pages on WordPerfect. I made this 8. :D

so Draco knows now. Hehehe.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since Ican't swim neither in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Draco lay on his bed that night. Silk white sheets covering his bare torso. Since the day his father was gone and after the war, Draco learned that Muggle things weren't so bad after all. But no, he was _no_ blood traitor. He still believed Purebloods were better than the rest, since the day he learned that the Dark Lord and Snape were half bloods. He had been betrayed his whole life to believe such a lie. And now here he was, staring at the teli, a muggle thing with people inside it. (lol.. A television).

His dog Lilith, a full breed female Huskie, lay beside him on his queen sized Asian like bed. His mind full of thoughts and memories that plagued his night. A bottle of Blind Dog Bourbon stood still on his bedside table.

'_How could I be so stupid? So blind? They were right in front of me and I didn't even think for once that they could be mine. Their hair, their eyes, their complexion. No one else could have that. Stupid Draco! You imbecile. Now what are you going to do? You sat there with your mouth wide open and you didn't even say a thing. Not even a rapturous squeak. And mother knew! Why didn't she say anything? I'm her son. Her only son. _

_And now, four years, almost five have passed and not a word from Red. I could've known. I could've been there for them. Could I have?_

_Pansy, that stupid cow, ruined everything. I hope she's rotting in hell. That bitch. _

_What am I going to do?'_

Lilith licked his cheek. Draco slowly turned his head towards his dog and stared at her.

"What do I do, Lilith? This is all too much for me. I didn't get Honeydukes. I lost Red. And now, I found out I'm the father of Red's daughters. Now.. I don't even know what to do."

Lilith covered her eyes with her paws and rolled over.

"Play dead? No Lilith. I can't do that."

Lilith barked.

Eventually, Draco fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny awoke to Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Erin by the foot of her bed.

"What?" she asked groggily turning to her right side.

"The Minister knows about Pansy Parkinson's appearance in Hogsmead," Erin spoke up first.

"They want the five of us in the case. The Cho case is being handed down to Mustaine and Kinderfeld. Apparently, the healers can't find anything wrong with Pansy. It's a very powerful Memory Charm. Either that or they're going by the Muggle theory, 'Amnesia.' It's the loss of memory. She might've been pushed, hit her head and caused some damage to her brain," Hermione said.

"So now what?" Ginny muffled.

"We're going to have to talk to a lot of people to see what happened. The Malfoys. Zabinis. Parkinsons. Anyone she has associated herself with; close family. They're turning this into a big scandal at the Ministry," Erin said.

Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had too much on her plate at the moment, and now this? What was she going to do. She pulled her robe from the floor and shrugged it on. She got up and offered everyone a cup of coffee. Hermione refused.

The five of them sat in the living room. Annette and Victoria sat on Hermione and Ron's lap. Ginny looked up at Seamus and asked,

"Could it have been Polyjuice Potion?"

"No. It doesn't seem like it. It's been twelve hours. I doubt she'd have a flask full of muddy Polyjuice Potion," Seamus spoke up. "It still wouldn't make sense. What would she be doing in Hogsmead in the middle of the night by some trash cans? It's very unlikely of her. Remember how she was at Hogwarts. Pompous arse walking around Malfoy thinking she was the queen of everything and everyone? She wouldn't be caught dead dirty near some trash cans."

"True. And she wouldn't be walking around if the whole magical world knew her to be dead," Ron said.

"This is like one of those mystery novels Hermione let me borrow at Hogwarts. Very strange though. This is involves magic. Those books didn't," Ginny said biting down on her thumb.

There was a moments silence where everyone avoided looking at each other as if someone had died and no one knew what to say to the deceased person's family member or friend. Annette and Victoria were getting antsy. Their frustration towards this silence made the ice break. Victoria accidentally kicked Ron's cup and it spilled all over the forest green carpet.

"Victoria!" shrieked Ginny.

"Sorry mum," she said.

Annette and Victoria were beginning to have more of that Malfoy look to them. No trace that a Weasley could be the mother. Except for a few freckles here and there by the corner of their eyes. Ginny couldn't help but notice. And now that Draco knew, it seemed as though Annette and Victoria weren't just her own, but Draco's as well.

"Listen, you guys. I have something very important to do today. Do you mind?" Ginny said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh.. No problem. See you later," Ron said.

They all left in an awkward manner. What was going on? Ginny felt as though everyone in the world knew her secret. And now that Draco knew, must she tell everyone? No, she wasn't ready. Not now.. Not just yet. Not ever. Well, she will.

"I'll tell everyone when I'm on my death bed. Yeah, that's right," she sighed as she picked up Ron's cup from the floor. Annette looked up at Ginny and then gasped.

"What?" Ginny asked a bit gloomy and confused.

"Daddy," she shrieked.

Ginny turned around slowly. Daddy. That only meant..

"Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"Morning Red," Draco spoke slowly.

Ginny rose from the floor and kept her back to him. Annette and Victoria seemed to be glued to Draco's legs. Draco didn't budge.

"What are you doing here?" she asked clutching her robe a little tighter.

"I came because I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night and because I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"Well, I'm busy so if you don't mind," she started.

"Ginny please," he interrupted.

Ginny stood by the doorframe leading to the bedrooms and looked at Draco. She had tears in her eyes.

"Victoria. Annette. Go play in your room," Ginny said. She didn't take her eyes off of Draco.

"No. Let them stay. They're.. They're my.. My daughters too," he stuttered.

"Look, Draco. I've been hurt enough. I'm sorry I dropped this down on you like a bomb but the circumstances called for it. Your mother warned me. She told me to tell you. I assumed you knew," she said biting her lip.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the sofa. He sighed. Annette and Victoria curled up next to him on either side. He looked at them both and contemplated their presence.

"They're beautiful," he said after a long silence.

"Thank you. They look more like you than me so I'm assuming they have your beauty," she said, chuckling in the end and feeling stupid.

Draco looked up at Ginny's deep brown colored eyes. Ginny looked down at her feet. She wouldn't budge from where she stood. She had a feeling someone was watching her but she wasn't quite sure. Strange that she would. She turned slightly to her left and peered into the girl's bedroom. She saw a flock of golden blond hair: Mrs. Malfoy.

"That's preposterous. You're quite beautiful Ginevra Weasley. Most especially your lips. Those freckles make them seem as if they've been bitten all day long," he whispered the last two sentences.

Ginny took no notice to what he had just said. She was too preoccupied by Mrs. Malfoy.

"Will you excuse me for a second Malfoy," she said quietly.

Draco nodded.

Ginny walked slowly towards the girl's bedroom. Mrs. Malfoy was standing there clutching a silk handkerchief against her chest. She looked up at Ginny with no sign of surprise for being caught.

"Mrs. Malfoy. What are you doing here? What if Draco sees you?" Ginny hissed.

"Oh don't bother. I'm just so happy that he finally knows. Oh, just look at those three. It's as if he's been there all this time," she said.

"I know you're thrilled Mrs. Malfoy but.."

"I'm assuming you wish for me to leave you two be. I'll be on my way," she said waving her hand.

"Oh no. It wasn't that. I didn't mean it that way," Ginny shot up.

"That's quite alright. I have a lot of things to do. Shopping. For the girls, Draco and myself of course."

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy was quite the opposite of what everyone took her to be. Her generosity and her well natured manner were quite "un-Malfoy-ish" if you can put it that way. She was more interested in other's well being rather than her own ever since Lucius Malfoy disappeared after the war. It was said he was known to be dead, but a wife always knew: she knew he wasn't dead. But alive somewhere in hiding and would soon be coming back.

Draco took after his mother. From looks down to his manners. It was only proper to be such a gentleman, was it not?

Mrs. Malfoy with her charming looks and her beautiful smile could make a room stop and gaze only at her. She was not pompous in the least bit unless called for. There was no one as kind as her, unless you count Mrs. Weasley of course. Now, if she could only get for the both of them to meet without Mrs. Weasley trying to curse Mrs. Malfoy to oblivion.

* * *

"Will I be able to see the girls later on today?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Sure. As a matter of fact, will you take them with you later today? I think Draco and I have a lot of things to talk about," she said.

"That would be just wonderful. I simply adore spending time with the girls. They're beginning to get accustomed to the Manor. Being so drafty and lonely of course. But now with Draco there, I'm sure it'll be back to its cozy self."

"Mommy. Mommy. Look at what daddy is doing. MAGIC!" Victoria shrieked in delight.

"Well, I believe I'll be seeing you later. Good day Ginny. And please, call me Narcissa," Mrs. Malfoy said smiling.

Ginny smiled and hugged Mrs. Malfoy goodbye.

Ginny walked back inside the living room. Draco was waving his wand around making a sliver light of green sparks come out of his wand which created itself into stars.

"It looks as though you're still that charming boy who impressed his women," Ginny said raising her eyebrow.

"I only impressed you and you can't deny that," Draco said smirking. "I never stopped impressing you. Did I?"

"I really don't want to talk about that as of right now, thank you," Ginny answered in a flat tone.

Draco sighed and began waving his wand around again. The girls imitated Draco with their toy wands hoping their wands would do the same. Draco laughed.

"I'm taking them over to your mother today. I'm sure you'd like to catch up with the girls, even thought they're only four years old. They'd have a lot to tell you," she sighed.

"That would be great. So, uh," Draco paused for a moment and started, "You've been leaving them with my mother?"

"Yes. A few times with her and others with my mum," she said.

"Listen, Ginny, I would like to take you out for a cup of coffee. Talk, you know. About what's going to happen now that... well, that I know I'm a father for one and visiting arrangements. I wouldn't like to barge in on you if you're with a man friend or if the girls are with your mother."

"Man friend? What man friend?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"It was in the _Prophet_. I don't read the damn paper. They've gone mad. But I saw your name in there along with Finnigan. So, I read it. Interesting, you know. Being partners and all in the Ministry," he trailed off retelling what he read in the paper.

"That's bu-.. That's crap," she stuttered, knowing her daughters were there and if she cursed they'd pick the word up.

"Well, in the picture you two seemed off-ly cozy," he sneered.

"There's nothing between us if you must know. We went out to dinner one night after work. That's all. What's it to you anyway who I see and don't?"

"Well, the fact that you're too busy to go out on dates with men who find you attractive since you have work and children. Especially the children part. Sorry Ginny, but no man wants a woman with children," he said.

"You know, you're being awfully rude to me," she snapped. "For one, I haven't done anything to you. You came in here uninvited, you could've been seen."

"You're taking my attitude a bit too serious," he said.

"You're being a bit farfetched," she spoke back.

She stood there by the door frame and looked at her daughters. They were very happy indeed to finally be with their father.

"How about that cup of coffee?" Draco asked.

"Let me get ready. I'm not doing this because I want to Malfoy," she said.

"I know you're not Weasley. Get ready," he said.

Ginny walked into her bedroom and grabbed her things for her usual ministrations. She stood under the water head letting the water hit her on the face.

"_Why must you punish me? Really, what have I done? I know, it's the gods punishing me for my wrong doing. Right? Yes, that's it. It's my mother too. She's punishing me too. It all makes sense."_

Ginny chuckled and turned off the shower. She changed as quickly as possible and applied on some light makeup. She charmed her hair dry and walked into the living room.

Draco was waiting by the fireplace with Annette and Victoria, who kept trying to throw spells at each other with their toy wands. She grabbed her handbag and her traveling cloak. Draco gawked at it. Designer velvet cloak.

'_Where would she get the money for that?'_ Draco thought to himself.

"Ready?" she asked fastening the top clip.

"I.. Uh. Yeah, ready."

"I have to make a quick stop. I need to drop them off at your mum's house," she said. "If you don't mind helping, will you please take Annette with you? It's hard Apparating with two toddlers. Especially mine."

They left the room with a loud _crack_ that erupted throughout the flat.

Draco arrived first and not a minute too late, Ginny appeared.

Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in the library drinking sweet tea with some buttered warm crumpets beside the fine China tea pot.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny knocked as she pushed herself inside.

"Oh Ginevra. It's good to see you again. Draco dear, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"I'm just accompanying Ginny here to leave uh.."

"Annette and Victoria," Ginny interrupted Draco. She knew he wouldn't remember their names.

"That's wonderful. I was hoping they would come sooner. I'm just hoping it won't rain later on today,"

"I brought their raincoats just in case," Ginny said smiling.

"Excellent," she said. "Where are you two headed, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we were going to go for some coffee. We have a lot of things to discuss," Draco said hugging his mother goodbye.

"Alright then dear. I'll see you later. If it's not any bother, will you two accompany me to dinner tonight? I can't bear to be alone," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Yes ma'am. That would be great," Ginny said.

They bid their goodbyes and Apparated out. They arrived at a small coffee shop somewhere in Diagon Alley. Draco pushed the door open and Ginny walked inside. The wonderful aroma of freshly brewed Chestnut and Cinnamon coffee filled her nose. She smiled.

"Smells good doesn't it? It tastes just as good," Draco said.

He sat down on a chair and Ginny sat in front of him. She looked around and tapped her fingers against the table. She was sure the noise would irritate Draco.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked.

A short and stubby witch walked up to their table,

"What will I get you two dears today?" she asked.

"A cup of hot chocolate with two buttered crumpets," Draco ordered.

"Only sweet tea for me, thank you," Ginny said.

The waitress walked on over to the counter.

"That's it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ginny asked stuffing her hands inside her sweater.

Draco shook his head no. The waitress came back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, sweet tea, and a plate with two buttered crumpets.

"Thank you," Ginny said smiling up at the waitress.

"Care for one?" Draco asked pushing his plate towards Ginny.

She held her hand up no but he insisted.

"Will you ever take no for an answer? Wait wait, I'm wrong. You never said no to Pansy. Speaking of which, how is she? Is she doing alright?"

Draco gave her an odd look that said: _have you been drinking a bit too much Absinthe?_

"Pansy? Pansy must be turning in her grave knowing that I'm talking to you. But that's not the point here. The point is, what happened after I graduated? Why didn't you contact me? What happened?" he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"Well, where do I start? After you graduated you got married to Parkinson. I stayed pregnant. I found out a little before you graduated but I didn't say anything. I went home to the Burrow and I was forced to telling everyone. I had to. I went back to school and everyone kept asking who had left me that way but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell you anything because you were now a married man and I didn't want to ruin your marriage."

There was a long moments pause where she fidgetted a bit and took a sip from her almost cold tea. She began again,

"I figured, _well you know things might work out between them so I'll let them be_, and BAM! they tell me I'm having twins. Twins? So, I didn't know what to do. I had the help of my family and that was good. Things have been going quite well. Graduated from Hogwarts at the top of my classes, Honeydukes was left in the will for Ginevra M. Weasley," she smiled, "and I became an Auror with high ranks."

Draco sat there speechless. She said all this as if she had told it a million times before and she didn't care in the least bit about it. And yet, this woman was strong, believe it or not, but she knew what she was doing and it was going well.

"Anything else?" she said sipping on her tea again.

"Uh. No. I'm just amazed by everything you told me. I guess you didn't really need me at all, did you?"

"Honest to say, no. I didn't. I made it on my own. Saved a lot of money along the way so these girls will have everything. It's great."

"I see," he said; gulping the remaining contents of his chocolate he sat back and stared at the empty plate.

There was a long awkward silence between them. Ginny looked down at her watch: 12:40pm. It had been quite a long day.

"Am I taking your time?" Draco asked, noticing that she had checked her watch.

"No, why?" she asked finishing her tea.

"I was just wondering since you were checking your watch an all," he said trying not to look at her. He stood quiet until Ginny spoke up,

"Look, uh.. I really don't know what else to tell you. You're probably wondering why I said my little monologue the way I did with no importance. I don't like relieving all the harsh moments I passed at Hogwarts after you left."

"I understand," Draco said.

Ginny got up and placed her cloak on. It was incredibly chilly outside and she was starting to feel it. She sat back down and half smiled at Draco.

"So, how's business at Honeydukes?" Draco asked not knowing what to say.

"It's..great. I'm actually thinking of opening up a few branches here and there in Muggle communities. I'd be leaving out the magical candy. Exposure of the Magical Community wouldn't be so good, you know?"

"True. But why the Mudbloods?" he asked.

Ginny sighed in annoyance.

"If you could _please_ not say that word. I would greatly appreciate it," Ginny snapped.

"Well, I'm stating the facts. But please, continue," he said waving his hand for her to proceed.

"As I was saying, Muggle children eat a hell of a lot more sweets especially during the holidays. Hermione told me--"

"Granger? How is the little Mu--"

"Don't you dare say it Mr. Malfoy!" she whispered harshly.

"Fine," he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Good boy. As I was saying, Hermione says it's incredible how on the Easter holidays, Halloween, Winter holidays, and Valentine's Day children consume a great amount of sweets, so I was thinking, _well, Honeydukes has the best sweets and children love them. Adults as well. It'd be great to open up some branches in the Muggle communities_, and low and behold, I'm in the process of that. I know _you_ have a sweet tooth, am I correct Mr. Malfoy?"

"Still am. Are you?"

"Yes," she giggled. "I'm just hoping I have enough funds to open up at least one at the moment in the Muggle community. Honeydukes is doing great at the moment because of the trips to Hogsmead at Hogwarts.. Wow. It's incredible how much sweets we're selling. Which is why I refused to hand it over to you."

"I figured. I would've bargained a lot more but there was just nothing I could do anymore. You had your mind set on NO, so what could I do? My father would've been so disappointed," he shook his head.

"I'm sure he would."

Ginny snorted. Draco stared at her and asked,

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," she smiled.

"Tell me. I know there's something to that 'nothing'," he said.

It was strange how Ginny and Draco were getting along. As if nothing had happened. As if they had been together all this time. Talking like friends and getting along quite well. But maybe it was the spur of the moment, don't you think?

Ginny looked outside and saw Harry walking by with a heavy looking parcel. Ginny scratched the side of her face and kept hidden. Draco eyed her and looked out the window.

"Potter," he whispered.

"Huh?" she pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"So, are uh.. Annette and Victoria going to start primary school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. They're of age. Just get them through primary school until, hopefully, they get accepted to Hogwarts."

"They're Purebloods. They will," he said, just realizing what he had just said.

"True. Born into families with Ancient Magic," she said, just realizing as well what she had just said.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Say, mum, have you seen Ginny today?" Ron asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No dear. I haven't. Why, is something wrong?" she asked, her worries going up the roof.

"No. I went over to her flat today. She seemed a bit off this morning."

"Ginny needs to take a vacation," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron laughed. He sat down at the dinner table at the Burrow, his long unruly hair covering his face and the smell of peppermint emerging from his cloak.

"Ron, have you been at Honeydukes today?" Mr. Weasley asked Ron and he strolled by him.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"Your cloak, it smells like... smells like peppermint," Mr. Weasley said sniffing Ron.

"Pe..peppermint?" Ron stuttered.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of Erin at the Ministry. Erin was halfway through finishing her tuna sandwich and carrots when Hermione placed her pumpkin juice on the table and said,

"Erin, did you notice something about the supposed, Pansy Parkinson?"

Erin swallowed the remaining piece of her carrot and stared at Hermione.

"Noticed what?"

"The way she was behaving. I mean, clearly there _must_ be something going on but I just can't place it," Hermione said staring straight at the building in front of them.

"I'm sure there is. Did you see her this morning at St. Mungo's? She seemed so at ease," Erin said balling up her paper bag.

"You'd figure she was staying at a resort," Hermione snorted.

"Resort?"

"It's a Muggle thing. Muggles take holidays off and go on vacations where they get pampered all day long," Hermione explained. "Honestly Erin, for a half Muggle.."

Erin may be half Muggle but her mother grew up in the wizarding world and Erin grew up having not much knowledge of the Muggle communities.

"Thank my mother," Erin chuckled.

"I will when I see her," Hermione smiled.

They walked clutching their cloaks closer and higher up to their chin. The chilly wind came like so quick and a snowstorm began.

* * *

"So you're saying that you found my little Pansy, am I right?" Mrs. Parkinson sobbed.

"Yes ma'am," Seamus said.

"Uh.. W-w-w-w-wh-where d-did you f-f-fi-find her?" she sobbed harder. Parkinson hugged her shoulders tighter holding back his tears.

"We found her behind some trash cans in Hogsmead," he said, clearing his throat at the sight in front of him.

Mrs. Parkinson had doubled over, clutching her heart and sobbing harder than she already was. Blaise stared at Mrs. Parkinson. He stood up and obtained a box of tissue. He walked back and handed it to Mr. Parkinson who handed it to his wife.

"Tara, get the tissue," Mr. Parkinson said.

Mrs. Parkinson looked up. Her makeup had begun running down her face staining her silk white blouse. She took the tissue and patted her face.

"W-w-where is she n-now?" she asked.

"She's at St. Mungo's. Ward 53," Seamus said.

"Ward 53!" Mr. Parkinson bluffed out. "But, that's impossible. You mean, her memory was erased completely!"

"Yes sir," Seamus said quietly. Blaise looked up at Seamus.

"Pansy might've meddled in things she knew weren't up to her standards," he said flatly.

"The Dufoy's," Mr. Parkinson started. "Have you talked to the Dufoy's? The Malfoy's?"

"We have four more on the case Mr. Parkinson. I'm not sure at the moment but I'll keep you informed."

"Marion and Frederick Dufoy," Mrs. Parkinson said. She had stopped crying.

Seamus stood up and shook everyone's hand. He was led outside by two house elves.

"John, do you think they hurt my baby?" Mrs. Parkinson asked her husband.

"Tara, it's unimaginable. We _saw_ her body. We _saw_ her being buried six feet underground. Unless..." he said.

"Unless.. That wasn't her body," Blaise said. He placed his foot on his leg and leaned on the couch. He devoured his Firewhiskey in one gulp.

Mr. Parkinson looked over at Blaise.

"One way to find out, Mr. Parkinson, is if this.. Pansy, has the Mark," he said nodding his head in respect to the Mark.

"That's brilliant. But you haven't thought of one thing, Blaise. If she _had_ the Mark, she would've been taken to Azkaban by now. Mr. Finnigan would've told us," he said pressing his finger on the coffee table. "And if they know that if the Death Eaters (he nodded at Blaise) don't have the Mark on them that the Dark Lord is dead. Yet, we all have the Marks."

Blaise sighed deeply.

"How's Nixon?" Mrs. Parkinson asked rubbing her arm where the Mark still remained.

"She's doing fine. The months seem to be rolling by fast.."

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Mrs. Parkinson smiled.

"No. She won't tell me. She burned the parchment where the result was written on," he said filling his glass with more Firewhiskey.

"Oh. Well that's too bad," she said standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles on her clothes.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Erin Campier. You must be Mrs. Diana Zabini," Erin said smiling.

"Yes, yes I am. How may I help you dear?" Mrs. Zabini said.

No older than thirty-eight, Mrs. Zabini stood at the front door of the old Zabini Manor in Essek, England. Her wavy pitch black hair touched her elbows. Her skin the color of skim milk. Her voluptuous body draped in black with luscious crimson painted lips. Her piercing green eyes and long lashes could entangled any man in a sexual affair despite their marital arrangements as well as hers. Like a black widow, her husbands came and went with no trace of their whereabouts. The smell of expensive soft perfume issued from her body, nothing offensive but desirable.

"I'm here to ask you a couple questions about your relation with Pansy Parkinson Malfoy. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it's quite alright. Please, come in," she said holding out her hand towards the sitting room, showing off a very expensive 14k sapphire, in white gold, wedding band and professionally done manicure. Her white gold wrist bangles clinked and clanked as she walked in front of Erin.

Mrs. Zabini sat on a plump sofa and a house elf strolled in with a tray holding a fine china pot with small tea cups.

"Tea?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"Please, thank you," Erin said smiling.

Mrs. Zabini looked like a very intimidating women and in fact she was. Mrs. Zabini filled a cup for Erin and one for herself adding whiskey to hers.

"Helps me relax. Bad habit though. Very bad if you're a woman," she said chuckling.

"I'm sure it is. I wouldn't drink. My father died from alcohol poisoning," Erin admitted.

"Sorry to hear that," Mrs. Zabini said. "Uh.. What did you say your last name was?"

"Campier, ma'am," Erin said.

"Campier. That sounds familiar. Pureblood?"

"No. Half blood," she muttered.

"Oh. Then it must be someone else. Was your father a Pureblood? Dennis Campier?"

"Yes, yes he was. Why?"

"I was just wondering.. That's all. Now, what's this about, Pansy?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well, I assume the _Prophet_ let everyone know that Pansy Parkinson was found behind some trash cans at Hogsmead. Do you know if she might've quarreled with her husband to the point for him murdering her? Or to erase her memory and create a body to make it look like Pansy?"

"Quarreling? Yes, but _not_ in front of everyone. From what I heard from Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Parkinson, Mrs. Dufoy, Mrs. Bulstrode, Mrs. Dolohov and a couple others, that Pansy was sterile and Draco wasn't happy about that. I did see them having a small argument at a party at the Dolohov's."

"What were they celebrating?"

"The birth of Dolohov's new granddaughter, Lizzie," Mrs. Zabini said finishing her tea. "So many children, I suppose Draco wanted a large family since Narcissa, his mother, couldn't have anymore children after Draco. Complications during the pregnancy and at birth. Too weak. The poor woman.

"Draco doesn't seem like the type to make everyone think Pansy's dead. Pansy _did_ leave on vacation to the States. Draco wasn't too happy. He's not abusive if that's what you think. Ask Ginevra Weasley."

* * *

"Well, Mr. Malfoy? How are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Apparate, of course, or have you forgotten you're a witch who is working for the Ministry as an Auror?" Draco smirked.

"True. But, Apparating isn't appealing anymore after you've experienced side along Apparating with two toddlers," Ginny said smiling.

"Well, we're Apparating out of here. Where to Ms. Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Ay.. Uh.. I don't know. Your mum's?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm sure you'd like to see your little girls," he said smiling.

"Yes. I do. I really miss them," she admitted.

They both Apparated out of the little coffee shop and into the Malfoy Manor. From the looks of it no one was around.

"Where do you think they went?" Ginny asked.

"Knowing my mother: shopping," he said, sighing in frustration.

"Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Most likely," he said, sitting down on a chair.

Ginny looked around for a while. She had never really seen the Malfoy Manor carefully. Everything seemed to be made from such elegance and intricate materials. Like Hogwarts, the Malfoy Manor was full of old magical enchantments and secrets. It's grounds went on forever hidden from the naked eye and Muggles of the like.

She walked around admiring every corner and gap. Draco stared after her wondering what on earth she found so interesting about the Manor.

"Do you have a greenhouse?" she asked.

"Right out that door. Through the library, turn left, past a hallway full paintings. You'll reach a sitting room, pretty pointless if you ask me, past another library. You walk down some stairs and cross another hallway, through a portrait, down more stairs and finally through double doors. You cross the grounds and there will be ten greenhouses holding different types of plants. Some for antidotes. Some for poisons. Some for fragrances and others because mother thinks they're oh-so-wonderful."

Ginny blinked.

"All I got was 'right out that door'," she said pointing to a door at her right.

"Come on. I'll show you," he said jumping up and balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

His cloak swished and swashed behind him and the heaving clanks of his crocodile skin boots created an odd look to Draco. Ginny skipped behind him trying to catch up to his huge steps. They went through the library, in which Draco had to stand and wait for Ginny to close her mouth from the amazement. They turned left and reached the hallway full of portraits. All by famous painters and by non famous as well. Ginny couldn't believe how intellectual these people were, or so it seemed. They went into the sitting room that was entirely decorated in lace, potpourri, expensive china wear and roses from top to bottom. The second library seemed entirely dedicated to the Dark Arts which aroused something in Ginny's head. The walked down some stairs in which Ginny had already started to become exhausted and crossed a hallway, through a portrait of a drunken friar, and more stairs to which Ginny just had to stop and rest.

"Tired already?" Draco asked smirking.

"Entirely," Ginny heaved.

"You're in front of the double doors. We just need to cross the grounds and hellooooo greenhouses," he said smiling like a dummy.

"O.. Okay," she sighed, raising a finger up.

She stood up feeling the soreness in her legs already and waited for Draco to open the doors. He gave her an umbrella and they crossed the grounds. Ginny couldn't help but walk in circles at the sight around her. Trees, a lake, stables, archery posts... You'd imagine she was back at Hogwarts. They reached the greenhouses.

Ginny went inside the first one and was greeted by a very hungry looking Venus Flytrap.

"My father objected to buying that plant. Said it would try and eat mother or myself. But did it? Not that I'm aware of," he said.

Ginny petted the Venus Flytrap who cooed from the sensation.

"You know," Ginny said as she walked around and admired the plants, "You're being insanely nice to me. Why's that?"

"Why's what?" he asked, even though he knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

"What.. I can't be nice for once?" he asked, feeling somewhat offended.

"It's just not like you, that's why. It's strange, really, but I don't mind," she smiled.

"Oh, I see. Well, I am nice to my dear mother. But that's her. I love her to death and will kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

* * *

"_I love you so much Ginevra Weasley," he whispered in her ear, as she slept silently and peacefully in his bed. _

_He moved the piece of hair off of Ginny's face and moved onto his back facing the cold ceiling._

"_Draco.." Ginny moaned. _

"_I'm here love. I'm here," he said softly. _

_Ginny stirred and covered her naked body with the black sheets from under her._

_Throughout the night all he did was think of what would happen if anyone found out. Of how his father would react to all this and what the rest of the student body would say as well. Ginny insisted that he return to his classes as Professor McGonnagal had instructed since she was now the Headmistress._

"_I wish I could make her happy," he whispered to himself. "I wish I could be want she wants me to be. To be the only one for her."_

_He drifted into a deep sleep only to be awakened by a pleased Ginny._

"_Draco? Oohh Draco," she said in a sing-song way._

"_Hmm.." he moaned._

"_Draco. Get up. It's Christmas. Look what I got you," she said slightly jumping up and down on her knees on his bed._

"_Inne, go ack to shleep," he muttered._

"_Draco, c'mon. Get up. I want you to see what I got you," Ginny said smiling._

"_Ffiiinnee," he groaned._

_Draco stretched as far as possible and sat up on his bed. _

"_What is it?" he said sounding a bit irritant._

"_I want you to see your present. It's Christmas," she said._

"_Ginny, I told you I didn't want anything," he said._

"_I don't care. I wanted to. It's the thought that counts."_

_She handed him the box. It was a bit heavy. Draco studied her face for a few seconds before taking the box and placing it on his lap. _

"_I.. I didn't know what to get you," she said turning pink, "so I asked Blaise, since he's your best friend."_

"_I got you a little something too Red," he said._

"_Oh, you shouldn't have," she said shrugging._

"_Like you said," Draco started, "'It's the thought that counts.'"_

"_Draco," she said throwing whatever was near her._

_Draco looked at what she had thrown at him and said,_

"_I'm keeping these Red. Black and green undergarments."_

"_Give them here Draco," she said holding out her hand. "I don't want to walk without my panties to the Gryffindor Tower."_

"_Oh well. You shouldn't have thrown them at me. Now, should I open my present or should you open yours first?" he said._

"_Have you given me mine yet?" she asked._

"_Oh. Right. Accio present!" he said._

_A small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a red bow zoomed over to the bed and he caught it in his hand. He handed it to Ginny. She admired the wrapping. So professionally done. _

"_You open yours first," he told Ginny._

_Ginny looked up at Draco and carefully opened the small box. She took off the top lid and gasped. A delicate white gold chain lay there with a small emerald stone in the middle of a small heart was attached to it. Ginny picked it up with two fragile skin milk colored fingers and held it up to eye level. _

"_It's.. beautiful. Thank you Draco," she said slowly._

"_Take the white spongy stuff of the box. There's something else," he said not taking his eyes off of her._

_Ginny looked up at Draco and then at the box. She slowly took the white spongy stuff out of the box and another white gold necklace lay there. Instead of an emerald stone, a small ruby was attached to it. Also in a small heart._

"_Draco, you shouldn't have," she gasped._

"_Slytherin and Gryffindor," he said softly._

"_Thank you!" she said jumping on top of him and giving him a kiss. The taste of chocolate lingered in his mouth. "Now, open yours."_

_Draco sighed in a playful frustrated tone and took the green wrapping off of the box. He opened the top lid and out poured a velvet traveling cloak. Embroidered inside was his name 'Draco L. Malfoy' in green letters. He examined every embroidery and traced the silver lacing on it. He looked up at Ginny and down at the cloak. He stood up and put it on carefully. The material was excellent and very expensive. She must've gotten it at that boutique he took Blaise to get a cloak for both their mothers._

"_Wow.. Umm.. I.." he stuttered._

"_Speechless? I thought so," she said turning pink yet again._

"_Get up," he said. "Get up..up up up."_

_He pulled her on her feet and onto the cold stoned floors. He wrapped her naked body in the cloak , held her hand and twirled her around. _

"_You look tempting in this," he said grinning. "I could just tear you apart." _

"_Oh really? What if I take it off and we cover ourselves in it instead?"_

"_Well then, we'll have to zip it up and see what happens next," he whispered in her ear._

_He grabbed her arse and held her up against the wall._

* * *

"Harry. It's nice seeing you. What are you doing out here in the bitter cold?" a woman's voice said.

"Natasha?" he muttered.

"The one and only. Shouldn't you be home all warm enjoying a hot cup of chocolate with crumpets?"

"I'm on my way home. What about you?" he asked shivering.

"Oh. I'm going to look for a place to stay. One of those Muggle hotels," she said stuffing her hands inside her cloak pockets. "My aunt isn't in her Manor and my friend isn't in his flat. Honestly, I need to find a place to live."

"Well, I insist that you come with me. I know we barely know each other but please," he said, his beautiful green eyes piercing her Amethyst colored ones. "Your eyes. They're different."

"Oh," she chuckled, "I'm one of those bizarre ones. They change according to my mood."

"What mood are you in then?" he asked, falling in step with Natasha who was now walking with him.

"I'm peaceful yet irritated. Strange, I know," she said laughing a bit.

"I see. So will you accept my offer?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not. Thank goodness for my boots. Otherwise my little toes would be soaking wet," she said. "Thank you by the way, for your hospitality."

"No problem. Have you eaten by the way?"

"Chips, peanuts, and some Vodka," she said laughing.

"Well, we'll get something on the way. I'm not much of a cook."

They walked in the cold wind and snow talking about things.

They finally arrived to Harry's flat. Natasha looked around and said,

"You can't tell it's a bachelor's house," she said touching a wooden table.

"How's that?" he asked placing their purchases on the small dinner table.

"For one, it's too clean" she said.

"Oh. I'm rarely here. I pretty much just come here to sleep or when I want to be alone," he said.

"Well, that's ok. At least you have an apartment. I was living in the states due to some business," she said softly.

Harry began preparing dishes for the both of them: chicken in lemon and herb seasoning, pilaf rice, and steamed baby carrots; a glass of red wine accompanied the dish.

"Well, at least I know how to place the food on the dish," he said. Natasha laughed.

They ate their food and decided to retire for the night. Harry unfolded the sofa bed and placed clean sheets and a pillow on the bed.

"Sleep here or would you like my bed?" he asked Natasha.

"It's up to you. Really, I don't mind. I've slept on floors before."

"I'll sleep here then. You can take my bed. It's bigger than this," he said leading her into the bedroom.

"And yet it is," she said. She walked around the room and finally sat down on the bed. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Really, go ahead. I don't mind sleeping outside. It's warmer in here. Wouldn't want you to get a cold or anything."

"Thank you Harry," she said smiling. He walked out and closed the door behind him before saying, 'Goodnight.'

Late that night Harry woke up to a naked Natasha straddling his hips. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Gods Harry," she moaned.

"Am I the luckiest man alive or what?" he gasped.

"You bloody well are," she said in a raspy voice.

She arched her back and grinding harder into Harry than she already had he flipped her over and slammed into her arse.

"Oh bloody hell, harder Harry," she moaned out load.

"How hard?" he chanted.

"As hard as possible," she said grabbing his hand and making him rub on her clit.

And as if the gods intended for this to happen the phone rang at that moment: 2:57am. Natasha seemed to not have noticed until Harry stopped having come as well as Natasha who fell flat on her stomach on the sofa bed.

"Bloody hell was that amazing,"she sighed.

Harry lay next to her trying to catch his breath. For that moment in time he felt like a man, not scrawny little Harry. Not the Harry he felt like from his years at Hogwarts. But a different Harry. A more mature, built, woman shagging man. And he liked the feeling.

He eased himself up and picked up the cordless phone. He checked the caller ID and placed the phone back on its cradle.

"Is something the matter?" Natasha asked.

"No. It's fine. It was nothing," he muttered. At that same moment a flash of thunder struck the snowy night.

The following morning Harry woke up to an empty house. Natasha had left. Without a word or a single note. Why should it matter though? He barely even knew the woman and there he was that morning shagging her like a wild animal.

"That woman. I swear," he muttered to himself and laughed.

"Well, 'ullo Harry dear," Ron said trying not to laugh.

"Na-.. RON! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting you, what else? Smells like sex in here. Who was here Harry?" Ron asked, curiosity sparking inside him.

"No one. No one at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry," he said getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"No.. Someone was here, otherwise you wouldn't have slept in the living room and there wouldn't be a bottle of (takes the bottle of wine and sees it to eye level) fine wine so it seems with two glasses of wine and mmm, is that chicken?"

Ron picked at the cold chicken and took a dinner roll which he ate in two bites.

"Doesn't your mother feed you?" Harry asked.

"Of course she does," he said.

"Doesn't.. Hermione feed you?" he asked again.

"Yes, she does."

Harry and Ron hung out the rest of the day at the Burrow. Ginny never showed. They both finally began to worry and went to her flat. They flooed into her flat only to find Draco sitting on the couch talking to Ginny as if they had been friends for a long time.

"GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Ron shrieked.

"Ron, calm down," she said pushing him closer to the door before he lunged onto Draco.

Draco stood up and said,

"You know what. I'll owl you later about the Honeydukes thing. Bye," he said. He Apparated out of Ginny's flat.

Ginny shot Harry a look, who looked away shamelessly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Ron.

"I CAME TO CHECK ON MY BABY SISTER! NOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HE DOING HERE!" he shrieked louder.

Annette and Victoria walked into the room. They stared at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They understood that when there was yelling they should leave, which they did.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Well? Are you going to explain why you barged into my house?" Ginny demanded to know.

"Just checking up on you, that's all," Harry responded.

"I wasn't asking you Harry. I was asking Ronald Weasley, MY BROTHER," she snapped.

Harry backed away and walked on over to the twin's bedroom.

"So? Please. Explain," she demanded again.

"Same thing Harry said, 'Just checking up on you.' Is that so bad?" he asked sitting down next to Harry. "What was Malfoy doing here anyway? Why is he still pestering you about Honeydukes? I thought you said no to it?"

"Look Ron, no offence but whatever business I have between Draco and myself is between us," she said.

"Wait, hold on. Did you just call him.. Draco?" Ron asked in disgust.

"I mean.. Malfoy. Ron, honestly. I'm appalled. What do you care what I call him?"

"Not that I'm butting in but, why _is_ Malfoy still interested in Honeydukes? You said you wouldn't sell it and he still insists in buying it."

"Ok. You guys, seriously. It's my business. I know I don't trust the little cockroach but still, he may be a good asset to the company. I, well _we were_, discussing about whether he would like to join the company and be a part of it in a different city or something but then _you two_ came along and we didn't get to finish talking. Thanks a lot," Ginny said in an annoyed tone. "Harry, you look different."

"He had a woman over last night," Ron said quickly.

"REALLY! What does a person have to do to get some privacy around here," Harry said.

"Sorry mate, it slipped," Ron said.

"Details. I want details. Who's the lucky lady?" Ginny said smiling broadly.

Ron interrupted Harry by saying,

"Well, I may not be an expert but the girl has class. By the looks of the wine she has fine taste-"

"I picked it," Harry interrupted.

"Right. So you say, and the dessert was raspberry filled chocolate truffles. Am I right? I did see the box lying on the floor next to your sofa bed. Now, if my sources are correct you sleep in the bedroom _not_ in the living room."

"Well well well mister Potter. Do my ears deceive me or does it seem as though you have a.. hmm.. girlfriend?" Ginny placed her finger on her chin. Ron laughed.

"Really Gin. That's the most cockamamie thing I've heard so far," Harry guffawed.

"_What?_ Harry, you're being a bit too sensitive at the moment. Would you like to lay down on my sofa and talk about it? I'll get a chair and sit beside you. I'll counsel you," she said stifling a laugh.

"You know what? That would be rather entertaining. Sit Harry," Ron laughed.

"Ron, counseling is doctor and patient confidentiality. If you would like to join us and know what's going on in Harry's _private_ life.. we'll make it a group session," Ginny said in a methodical manner.

Annette and Victoria peered out their room and mumbled something to themselves. They began to levitate a puffy cushion the lay atop of Harry's lap.

The three of them looked back. Ginny shot them a murderous look.

"Ginny...since when can Annette and Victoria do _that_," Ron said pointing at the cushion that was now on the floor, "without a wand?"

"I.. I don't know how that's even possible. I know they're magical children because their fa–Never you mind."

"GIN! TELL US WHO THEIR FATHER IS. AT LEAST A LITTLE HINT," Ron whined.

"Well," Ginny started as Ron sat there attentively and Harry clenching his fists, "for starters he's from the male species."

"GINNY!" Ron pounced on Ginny and began tickling her until tears poured out of her dark brown eyes.

Victoria walked into the room wearing a Falcons t-shirt that once belonged to Ginny when she was 13. Ron pointed at it but Ginny shot him a look that could kill. She crawled onto Ginny's lap and cupped her little hands onto her mother's ear and said:

"Daddy wants to talk to you."

"WHAT!" Ginny exclaimed a bit too loud.

"He's in my room," she whispered even more quietly.

Ginny picked Victoria up and held her against her hip and excused herself, closing the door behind her.

Draco was sitting on Annette's bed. contemplating the look Ginny was giving him.

"You don't appreciate my presence, do you?" he asked her slowly.

"It's.. it's not that. It's just that Ron and Harry are here and well... only Harry knows about _our_ secret and I don't want to start a big scandal just yet.. And well, I _do_ appreciate your presence but it's still a bit awkward and new to me..." Ginny trailed off mumbling.

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

Ginny looked away and placed her gaze on her daughters. They looking at her and then at Draco as if expecting for each other's apologies, exchanged hugs and kisses and BATTA BOOM! They're back together. But that's not the way it works. It's not a fairy tale or a work of their imagination–it's real life.

"Draco. Look. I saw you at least a month or two ago. It's been that long and it feels as if only a week has passed."

"What's your point?"

* * *

"Now Mrs. Lupin, PUSH! PUSH!" the nurse said repeatedly.

"I can't! Oh gods... AHHHHH!" Tonks shrieked.

Lupin stood outside his wife's room. Mrs. Weasley was inside with Tonks coaching her throughout the way. Mr. Weasley stood in front of Lupin who told him about every birth his wife had. All 7 births were a blessing. Lupin stood there shaking from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

"I can't believe how fast time passed us by," Lupin said slowly, still shocked at the fact that any minute he would be congratulated for the birth of his child.

Mrs. Weasley walked outside wide eyed with the biggest smile from ear to ear.

"Remus, I am pleased to say that you have a perfectly healthy..err..child," she said.

Lupin hesitated and looked at Mr & Mrs. Weasley. A nurse opened the door and said,

"Mr. Lupin. Would you like to see your wife and baby?"

"Molly. Arthur," he nodded.

He walked to the door and the nursed closed it behind them. Mr and Mrs. Weasley watched through the little window on the door and sighed at the sight of the couple and their newborn. Lupin's face glowed with delight despite the tears of happiness running down his face. The curse he'd been living his whole life had aged him 10 years older than his real age.

Sprinkles of white hair had appeared on his dark brown hair and on his mustache. Spider web wrinkles were now visible on the edges of his eyes and his weight seemed to decreased severely every time the full moon would come out.

His worries of a half breed wolf were now adding more white hair on his head and on his werewolf coat.

Another Mediwitch walked past the Weasley's and into the room Tonks was in. She carried a small piece of parchment with her.

The Mediwitch that was with Tonks walked outside and welcome Mr and Mrs. Weasley into the room to share their joy with couple.

"So? Is the baby.. Human?" Mr. Weasley whispered.

"Unfortunately.. _He..._ is half werewolf," Tonks spoke softly, "And half metamorphmagus because of me."

"It's a _he_? How wonderful. Have you named him?" Mr. Weasley asked setting himself down on a chair.

Tonks and Lupin looked at each other.

"Well.. We've uh... decided not to use any of the names we had chosen. We've decided to name him... Floyd," Lupin said.

"Floyd... _Floyd_.. That has a nice touch. Floyd Lupin."

"When do you think he'll start transforming into a werewolf?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're not sure yet. We've had a Mediwizard take out pregnancy to his grave.. Especially because of his animalistic form."

"Oh.." Molly whined.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"I was hoping Severus had found a cure for it," she said.

The room stood silent for a while until the door opened.

"TONKS!" Ginny whispered loudly.

Annette and Victoria ran into the room and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's legs as well as Lupin's.

"Ginny. Why didn't you tell me you were going to stop by?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Have you eaten? Have the girls eaten? Are you going to work? How did you find out about the baby?"

"Mother. One question at a time after I answer please," Ginny said smiling and cooing at the baby.

"She has a point Molly," Lupin laughed.

"Well mother if you must know. Question one. I _did_ owl you early this morning and Hermione said you were going to be here at St. Mungo's. Question two. Yes, I have eaten same goes for question three. We stopped by the Three Broomsticks for some burgers and fries. Question four. Yes, I'm going to work later tonight. I have the night duty with Seamus and Erin then we have to work on the whole Pansy Parkinson Malfoy thing. Question four. Hermione told me as well as Lupin," she took a deep breath and sighed.

Everyone looked at each other and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Molly, I think it's time for us to leave now. I was hoping we could go into Diagon Alley," he said softly. He noticed Tonks and the baby were finally asleep.

Lupin pulled himself together and walked over to Mr. Weasley and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming Arthur, Molly," he nodded.

"Take care of yourself Remus. Come down to the Burrow if you like. Bill and Charlie are going to be there this week. Have dinner and enjoy a good day," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That would be great. Thank you," he said.

They all looked back. Ginny said her goodbyes and left the girls with Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Ginny arrived at 5am the following day. And to her surprise Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came to look for you and you weren't here. I have something important to tell you."

"Okay... go on," she said sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Well so happens that a certain father figure of mine has taken a liking on my mother. And so happens as well that," he stopped for a moment and sighed, "my father isn't dead."

Ginny swallowed hard and blinked a couple times.

"Uh.. Umm.. Wha..why are you telling me this?" she asked scratching her forearm.

"Well.. I came to realize that at one point in my life.. YOU were my best friend," he confessed.

Ginny stood quiet.

"A..about your father. Ho..how did you find out about that?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I took a stroll down the Ministry of Magic and overheard a certain Weasley speaking about my father as if he were still alive. So I put the pieces of this puzzle in order. I would've know if my father were to be dead. We have a bond. Aside from the fact that .. He's the man I'm truly afraid of besides myself.. I know he's not dead. And my mother just needs a companion and so happens Snape came along to console my mother in her time of need."

Ginny took in what he had just said.

"Well. Is that it? I really need to get some shut eye," she said yawning.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to someone," he whined.

"If you're not going to go on rambling about something that makes NO sense to me whatsoever then.. Please, go home and sleep. Sleeeeepppp," she mumbled.

"It's about Pansy," he blurted out.

Ginny's eyes shot up to meet his cold ones.

* * *

Sorry that this is really really really really really short and has taken forever. I know I'm full of excuses but I have a laptop and well.. Laptops need to charge, right? Well... my charger broke like 2 weeks ago and I haven't called in for a replacement so I haven't been able to write my story.

I promise the next chapter will be very very very long and I still don't know when that will be. Look for it sometime in.. The second week of May... maybe? bites lip

Thank you for putting up with my tardiness.

You all are great readers. Thanks for the comments.

-Ashly.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Pansy? How... wait. Let me get this straight. You know what happened to Pansy?" Ginny said as she stood up.

"Well no shit, Red. She is, was... my wife. I guess you can say it was an unfortunate event. Us getting married and losing the baby and all that," he started. "And then she started seeing someone else. Started fucking other men and she would accuse me of cheating on her. So, I went away for a while. I came home that night and the lot of Mediwitch and wizards were everywhere in the manor. Pansy was lying on the floor...dead.

"Some say it was suicide and others say it was murder. Tests were made through every part of her and nothing was found. Conspiracy was made against me and there's no way for me to prove that I didn't do anything to her.

"I mean, I had every intention to kill her. She cheated, she lied, she stole, and wasn't a good wife. The only reason why she married me was because of my old family money and the publicity."

Ginny stood quiet. She took everything in and swallowed it whole. What was this? Why was he telling her this?

"I read in the _Prophet_ that Pansy was found? What's that about?" he asked picking lint off of his trousers.

"Well, I.. I found her in Hogsmead. She smelled of peppermint and chocolate. She was dirty and her clothes was torn up all over the place," she started. "I was on duty that night and we took her to St. Mungo's. They're trying to figure out if it's really her or if it's someone impersonating her. But still no news. We have her in the same ward as Professor Lockhart."

"That bad? But she isn't senile, is she?"

"I don't know. I still haven't had news..we're suppose to get information from anyone she was close to."

"Really. Well, if you want any help I would sure give you names. Lovers, ex boyfriends... the lot," he said with a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh really? Well," she got up and picked up a piece of parchment and her favorite quill, "begin."

"Seamus Finnigan," Ginny's mouth fell, "If my sources are correct then they had been together for quite some time. They were together for 7 months. And then there was Dean Thomas. They were together for 2 months. He left Pansy for someone way better than her. I believe one of your twin brothers.. I don't know how that was possible. I guess in spite to bloody piss me off she looked up for one of your brothers. That didn't last long because she knew I didn't care. C'mon.. I was involved with a Weasley earlier in life. Zacharias Smith lasted only a month. Barry Ryan only 2 week because..well, he was just too busy with Quidditch and all that.

So there you go Red. You might want to look them up. Those are the only ones I knew about. The rest were just bartenders and just random men that I didn't care to know about."

Ginny didn't know what to say especially the one about her brothers. But, which one?

"Wait a minute. You said she smelled of peppermint and chocolate? Pansy was allergic to chocolate and she sure hated peppermint. It said it reminded her of a man who tried to rape her in the beginning of our marriage. Someone named Shane Wilson," he said scratching his left shoulder.

"Shane Wilson is dead. He died about two years ago. Put under the Cruciatus Curse and died," Ginny said chewing on her quill.

"That's right. I remember that. It was all over the place. I just didn't see much to it," he continued to pace.

Ginny shut her eyes and rubbed them over and over. She looked down at her watch and yawned. It was already well past 7am, almost 8.

There was a knock at her front door. They both froze.

"Do you mind... hiding?" she asked. She wanted to begin pressing on the issue of Lucius Malfoy but someone at the door had fucking ruined it all.

Draco opened Ginny's closet door and walked inside closing the door quietly behind him. Ginny sat up dusting herself off and walked into the living room.

She opened the door only to be greeted by a stern looking Erin. She stood there with her hands inside her cloak and let herself in.

Ginny stared at her as she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Morning Erin. What are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked between yawns.

"I came to talk to you about something important," Erin started.

"Umm.. Ok. Which would deal with?" she wondered.

"Draco Malfoy," she said in a tone that didn't sound as if they were friends but mere angered strangers. "I have found through a very subjective source that you were enamored with him at Hogwarts in which a relationship blossomed. A Malfoy in love with a Weasley, how poetic."

She didn't sound so much like the Erin she worked with. She sounded more like a pist off witch and that pist off Ginny.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked sitting herself down on a chair holding a puffy pillow on her lap.

"You two are still seeing each other, are you not?"

"No, not at all. Last time I ever spoke to him was about Honeydukes. What's it to you?" she scratched her leg and looked back. Something had fallen in her room.

"Is someone else here besides you?" Erin asked trying to see into Ginny's room but failing to do so.

"N-no no.. No. Why do you ask?" Ginny asked trying to keep her cool.

"I just don't want anyone to hear my conversation with you. I have to interview you about Draco and Pansy Malfoy."

"Why me though? I haven't done anything, have I?" she asked biting on her index finger.

"Well, you were involved with Draco when you were at Hogwarts, weren't you?"

"WHAT! Who said this?" she asked standing up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm not allowed to tell. I'm sor--"

"No. I refuse to even begin with this "interview"," she said walking to the door."Please. If you don't mind, I have things to do aside from going to work in about an hour."

She opened the door and Erin stood up. She looked at Ginny in shame and said,

"It'll only harm your reputation, Weasley," she said. She looked at Ginny one last time and walked out the door.

Ginny stood there for a while letting everything be absorbed into her brain like a sponge in water.

Draco strolled into the living room in the most fainéant manner. He stood there staring at her in the most curious way.

Ginny looked up slowly and mouthed a "help me" at Draco.

* * *

Ginny sat at her desk at the Ministry going over Pansy's case. Ron walked in a bit pale in the face and sat in front of her. Seamus looked over at Ginny and then at Ron. 

"Gin honestly, what's going on with this Malfoy bloke?" he asked.

"Nothing Ron. Nothing's going on. Why don't you just sod off with that. You're starting to sound like everyone else," she said trying to keep herself from yelling.

Ron looked over at Seamus who shrugged and went back to filing some papers.

"Right. So what's this I hear about you and Malfoy spending a bit too much quality time together?"

"Quality time!" Ginny shrieked as she got up to put some papers in a filing cabinet. "Ron. I can talk to whomever I want, ok!"

She reached down on the floor and picked up her bag rushing out of her office with tears running down her face.

"What did I say?" Ron asked Seamus.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley walked down Diagon Alley with Victoria and Annette. Draco walked opposite of them near Flourish & Blotts. His hood hung low and strands of white blond hair fell down his face. Annette and Victoria looked up. Draco smiled and pressed his index finger on his lips. The girls smiled and kept walking with their grandmother. 

Draco walked into Knockturn Alley and into an abandoned flat. He opened the door looking left and right and walked inside. Long, white blond strands of hair was spread out on the floor. A man's legs were up against and wall and his hands were neatly folded over his chest.

"Hello father," Draco spoke softly.

"Draco, my boy. Brought me any news?" Lucius said as he wheeled himself around to face a unappeasable looking Draco.

Draco walked over to a dusty chair and threw a Daily Prophet on it and sat down.

"Well, I must say and please forgive me, what in Merlin's name have you been doing in impersonating my deceased wife?"

"How would you know that?"

"Peppermint and chocolate. You have always smelled of peppermint and chocolate since I can remember," Draco said shooting him a baneful look.

"And? Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is! I knew perfectly well, as much as I resented the woman, that she was allergic to chocolate and hated the smell of peppermint," he said.

Lucius stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to a small corner in the room and lifted up a floorboard. He took out a medium sized flask and showed it to Draco. Draco recognized the flask as the one Ginny had given him on his 18th birthday: pure platinum flask with a serpent engraved on it and emerald stones attached where its eyes should've been.

"That's mine. Where'd you get it?" Draco asked rising from the chair.

"I found it at the Manor. I didn't even know we had this," he said looking at it.

"Yes, you didn't. Because it's mine. I got it when I turned 18. Can I have it back please?" he extended his arm over.

"No. This holds my precious potion. Polyjuice potion with a special type of potion Severus taught me so it could be impossible to trace. My dear friend is a genius."

Lucius chuckled while Draco scolded at him.

"Look, as much as I don't want to be here, I'm just here to tell you to lay low," Draco said walking to the door.

"Send my regards to your mother," Lucius said going back to his resting position on the floor.

Draco opened the door and walked out muttering, "why do I even bother coming here to visit this bastard."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley walked into the small Apothecary and got the usual ingredients for her potions. Annette wandered off, unlike Victoria who stood right next to her grandmother. 

Annette looked back at Victoria who simply rolled her eyes. Being the good girl sometimes sucked.

Mrs. Weasley turned around just in time to see Annette sneak out the door. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the door and pulled Annette by the suspenders on her overalls.

"And where do you think you're going dear?" Mrs. Weasley said pursing her lips and putting her hands on her hips.

"Mmm.. To see the new broomstick?" she said putting her index finger on her chin.

"So much like Fred and George. Now, come on. We have a few more errands. Don't think I won't tell your mum about this," she said pulling both girls onto another store.

"But gramma. I just wanted to see the new broomstick," she said in an innocent tone.

"I'll make sure to tell your Uncle Harry to bring you over so he can show it to you or your uncle Ron," she said walking into a small deli.

"Really?" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, really," Mrs. Weasley said chuckling.

* * *

Draco walked into his flat only to be greeted by a young witch with piercing green eyes. 

"Dahlia. What-wow. I haven't seen you since we graduated from Hogwarts. How did you find me? How are you?" he asked putting his cloak on a coat rack.

"Well, I asked your mum. She gave me your address and..here I am," she said smiling a brilliant perfect smile.

"Please, sit down. Umm.. Do you want anything to drink? I have-," he walked to his refrigerator, "pumpkin juice, milk, Vodka, and water."

"I'll have a small glass of Vodka if you don't mind," she said looking behind to where Draco stood.

He came back with two glasses of chilled Vodka on the rocks. He sat down on the sofa next to Dahlia and spoke,

"So, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Well, I've been good. I've been traveling around with my sister Gisselle and we're finally back here. It's been a while. A good while," she chuckled. "How about you?"

Draco swallowed the rest of his drink and took a deep breath.

"Well," he exhaled, "Believe it or not I was married for about 4-5 years with Pansy. She passed away though. Don't want to sound harsh but I didn't take it so hard. We just weren't meant to be together and I had known that since we were children. I own a couple of Sweet Shop branches here and there mostly in wizarding areas."

"I heard about you and Pansy. I was over in South America when I received a copy of the Diurnal Tidings, it's the same as the Daily Prophet. It was a bit shocking. I mean, I thought you would marry someone with class not trash like her," she said laughing a bit. "Any kids?"

"No. Pansy wasn't fertile enough so as much as we tried nothing happened. We finally succeeded but the baby died," he said adverting his gaze to a "fascinating" spot on the wall.

Dahlia leaned over and patted her friend on the back saying, "It's ok to cry Draco. You can let it out." She kissed his cheek hugged him.

Draco looked at her and grabbed her face and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow.

After a deep passionate five minute kiss Draco pulled away. He held his sleeve up against his lips wiping them gently.

Dahlia looked at him and scoffed.

"Seriously Draco, what's wrong with you? Did I do something wr-"

At that moment Natasha flooed into Draco's flat.

"Oh.. Shit. Did I interrupt something important?" she asked Draco, ignoring Dahlia.

"No Tish. You didn't. Umm..thi-this is Dahlia," he pointed at Dahlia, "Dahlia this is my good friend Natasha."

Both women hissed at each other.

"I guess you've met," he said standing up and ushering Natasha to a chair. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No. Actually.. Maybe I should leave. I have to meet someone in a while. Goodbye Draco," she said ignoring Dahlia once again.

She flooed out and left Draco with an empty cup in his hand.

* * *

"Hi Harry," Natasha said as she poked her head through the fireplace. 

"Natasha! Hi," said a surprise Harry. "Come in."

Natasha took a step out of the fireplace and walked over to Harry. He stood up and held Natasha in a tight embrace. Natasha let go and kissed Harry's cheek. Natasha gave Harry a naughty smirk and led Harry into the bedroom.

* * *

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

Ginny stayed quiet drowning herself in tears. Why she was crying? She herself didn't know. They sat over the counter at Honeydukes. Ginny was under the counter on the floor. Hermione holding her daughter and trying to contemplate Ginny. Luckily, they had closed out for lunch.

"I hate.. Hate everything! Everything! You know how hard everything is getting! Stupid Harry! Why isn't he here? He's suppose to be here!"

Ginny shot out from under the counter and scribbled down a note and gave it to her owl that sat there ready to deliver his assignment.

"Gin, if there's anything you need to talk about you know I'm here for you," Hermione said walking around, swaying her daughter ever so gently left to right so she could fall asleep.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's the fact that I can't. Harry knows only because he found out. And he's the only one I can talk to," she said wiping her tears away.

Hermione looked down at her watch and looked at Ginny.

"I know, I know. I have to go back to work on that case. If anything happens just.. Send me the fastest owl ever and I'll floo down here, ok?" Ginny said grabbing her things.

"Most certainly will," she said to greet the workers who had just arrived from lunch to help around Honeydukes.

"Ms. Weasley?" one of the girls working there piped up with the most nervous look to her.

"Yes? What is it Morgan?"

"Ms. Weasley. We're low on the sugar coated peach flavored sticks and sugar balls," she said looking at a list. "Also, chocolate bars and blood flavored suckers, chocolate snowballs, fire bombs, and sour pixie sticks."

Ginny scratched her head and brushed a ringlet from her face.

"Shit. Umm.. Let me copy that and I'll order the stuff. How many boxes are left?" she rummaged through her back looking for a spare quill.

"One of each," she said hoping Ginny wouldn't get mad.

"One of each?" Ginny said slowly trying not to screech.

"Calm down Ginny. We've been busy working on another Honeydukes for the Muggle community. We just hadn't realized," Hermione said in a calm tone.

"Everything's gonna fall into ruin. All of it."

"Ginny. Calm down, please? You need to get to work. I'll send Harry up to the Ministry of Magic. Ok?"

"Fine. Just... just let me finish writing this down and I'll go," she said scribbling chicken scratch letters onto a small piece of parchment.

* * *

Ginny arrive at the Ministry of Magic in no time. Thank goodness for magic. Ginny sat down at her desk and picked up a beautiful green and silver quill that lay atop her pile of files. 

'_This isn't mine,'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Seamus, is this yours?" she said holding up the quill to a drowsy Seamus.

"Huh? Uh. No, it's not. You think I can afford something like that on this budget?"

"Hmmm..."

Out of nowhere as if on cue a black enveloped shimmered onto Ginny's desk. Seamus was fast asleep with Pansy's picture and Hogwarts class schedule under his face. Ginny shook her head shamelessly.

Curly silver letters formed onto the envelope addressed to 'Ms. Weasley'.

'_That's not even formal,'_ she thought to herself yet again.

She opened the envelope and it said,

'_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_This is a very unlikely situation I'm in at the moment._

_My whereabouts are hidden and wish for you to give the other enclosed letter to my dear wife Narcissa. I have seen the both of you... commuting words with each other so I presume you are quite acquainted._

_The reason for why I have sent this to you is because I do not wish for my dear son, Draco to go so far as to worry his mother. _

_And as for myself, I do not wish to expose myself anytime soon._

_Good day to you._

_Lucius Malfoy.'_

"What..the..fuck?" Ginny muttered softly.

She quickly scribbled a note to Draco explaining what just had happened.

"This is bad," she squealed.

"Huh?" Seamus muttered, droopy eyes trying to open wide for Ginny to think he's awake.

"Go back to sleep you lug," she said.

With that Seamus gave a loud snore.

* * *

Draco opened the window in his study. He sat alone engulfed in books. Dahlia was gone. Ginny didn't have the night duty this night so she quickly put on her heavy traveling cloak and in the thick rain waited for Draco in Knockturn Alley. The likely place. Draco arrived not a moment too soon and led Ginny into a dark and damp pub. 

They sat around and drank a small glass of Firewhiskey to heat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ginny still felt a bit strange talking to Draco. He felt the same way too. But this involved his father. And this should matter to the both of them.

"I got this from your father," she spoke up, her teeth chattering from the cold. She held up the black envelope and gave it to Draco. He read it over.

"This is... strange. Too plain and confusing. Why would my father send you this? Did it arrive with an owl?" he asked.

"No. It shimmered into my office onto my desk. And this was on top of my files," she held up the beautiful quill.

"It has an intricate feather and symbols on it," he said looking at it from every angle. He took it from Ginny and examined it up close.

"Looks like something I saw in France not too long ago. I was going to buy it for my mother, she enjoys writing poetry, but I had some meeting to go to."

They sat there in silence finishing their drinks. Ginny was beginning to feel a little woozy. She had drank 3 cups of Firewhiskey. Draco had drank four.

"So," Ginny drawled.

"Are the girls going to be home?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware. I think they're going to stay with my mother for the night. Or is it your mother? I don't know. I can't remember."

"Your cheeks are flushed. Not use to drinking, are you?"

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked setting her glass down slowly thinking it might fall off from the "moving table".

"You look like you're about ready to fall asleep," he chuckled.

"Am .. Not," she said squinting at Draco.

"Right," he laughed.

"Shall we go? It seems as if the rain isn't going to stop so we might as well go," he said standing up carefully. "Are you ok to Apparate?"

"No... no. No not really," she said holding her head.

"Hold onto my waist, won't you?" he said pulling her close. The smell of sweet perfume filled his nose along with green apple.

* * *

"Harry?" Natasha spoke up poking her head from under a pile of sheets. 

"Yes," Harry muttered trying to calm his breathing.

"That was... unbelievable," she said giggling.

"And you're beautiful," he said moving his hand from where it was.

Natasha gave him a mischievous smile and hid from under the blankets. Just then there was a knock at the door outside his bedroom.

"Harry, oi mate. Are you in there?" called out a male's voice.

"Fucking shit. Hold on love," he whispered in Natasha's ear. She smiled.

Harry got up pulling up a pair of pajama pants, turned around and smiled at Natasha who hid under the blankets. He walked over to the door and was greeted by a flustered looking Ron. He carefully closed the door behind him. Ron stood on his tippy toes to see what Harry was hiding.

"Who's in there with you, ey mate?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Someone. What are you doing here?" Harry asked a bit annoyed.

Ron flailed his arms about and groaned. He leaned against the wall and slouched down on the hallway.

"Hermione picked a fight with me over Samantha. She wanted me to watch the baby so she could go to my mum's to pick up a few remedies because Samantha is sick. She wouldn't let me go. She got rowdy with me and locked me out of the house taking my wand as well. She closed the fireplace for the night and... I was wondering if I could stay here?" he said in one short breath.

"Umm.. Sure uh.. You can stay in the spare bedroom down the hall. Bathroom is right here and well, you know your way around. Sorry to be a bad host but..," Harry pointed to the door, "I have things to do."

Ron grinned.

"Have fun. Don't tire yourself out. You have Auror's Training tomorrow morning with Burton. Bright and early."

"Yeah, I know. If I'm not up by 5, wake me up," Harry said walking over to his bedroom. "'Night mate."

"Goodnight," Ron said walking lazily over to spare bedroom.

"Oh by the way, you better solve this deal with Hermione. You know she won't speak to you like she did in our third year over Scabbers and Crookshanks."

Ron nodded.

Harry walked back into his bedroom. Natasha was sitting up holding a satin white sheet over her breasts and the rest of her front.

Harry kneeled on the bed and crawled over to her. He held the back of her head with one hand and peeled the satin sheet away from her body. He pushed her slowly and carefully down on the bed and pulled Natasha up on top of him. He grabbed her thighs and Natasha eased herself on his shaft. Harry uttered a moan trying to contain himself from screaming out her name. Natasha tried to do the same. He gripped onto her tightly and her ministrations became faster and violent. He rigid breaths became shorter and became gasps. Harry couldn't believe how turned on this woman was. He turned her over and took her from behind.

Harry. The Boy Wonder. The carefree, gentle man was beginning to feel the lustful pleasures inside of him ready to burst and let the animalistic side of him take over. Which it did. And this is how it began.

* * *

Ginny and Draco arrived at her flat. It was dark and quiet. Warm at least. Ginny muttered _Lumos_ and staggered her way to her bedroom. Draco followed suit. She held herself against the doorframe of her bedroom and looked up at Draco. He licked his lips and carefully touched her cheek with one finger. He traced her lips and gently leaned down to kiss her. He started out softly and as the seconds passed by they became hungry for each other. Maybe it was the Firewhiskey taking effect. 

He held the back of her head with one hand (just like Harry did to Natasha) and pushed her cloak aside to reveal a nub, her nipple of course, trying to escape from the pressure of Ginny's clothing. He unbuttoned her black coat and the black silk blouse underneath it. He caressed her right breast having Ginny moan in his mouth.

Ginny fumbled at the belt holding up Draco's trousers and unbuttoned them as well. Spreading his legs so his trousers wouldn't fall off he pressed himself against Ginny and pushed her inside the room kicking the door closed behind them with his foot. He held the waist band of his black trousers and fell atop of Ginny on her four poster bed, which she had just received not long ago. The black silk sheets under them along with the black curtains hanging up from the bed soon became oblivious to Ginny. She crawled back kicking her shoes off of her feet as well as Draco and having to perform a quick drying spell on them so Ginny's bed wouldn't be ruined.

Draco stood up and took off his cloak and shirt as well as his socks. He tugged on Ginny's dressy trousers and jacket as well as her blouse. The black mesh bra and black mesh thong Ginny wore made Draco's shaft a lot more hard than it already was. He crawled back to Ginny only in his boxers. A half naked Ginny with beautiful auburn hair lay underneath him, a bit drunk too. He rubbed her nipples as well as her private. Not wanting to come on himself he took off his boxers and Ginny's thong. He unhooked her bra unleashing the perfectly shaped breasts and sucked on her nipple. He pushed himself inside her feeling her warmth once again after four, almost five long years.

He pushed himself deeper inside having a loud moan emerge from his delicate Ginny. He didn't want to hurt her but he desperately wanted her at the moment. It was the Firewhiskey taking effect more strongly.

In and out he worked himself inside of her. Ginny's moans driving him over the edge. His groan of frustration turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt Ginny touch her clit.

He rewarded her with a savage kiss for what she was doing with herself. She dug her fingernails against his back creating trail marks down his perfectly shaped back from the feeling building up inside her abdomen. The sensation inside her driving her mad ready to explode on the man atop of her. Draco thrust harder taunting her along the way exploding inside of his precious Ginny and Ginny not a second later coming as well.

Ginny woke up the next morning sore from head to toe. Draco was gone.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed wishing he had stayed with Ginny. But no, he just couldn't. He left herthere not forgetting to place a charm on her so she wouldn't be pregnant. Thank goodness for magic. 

He pushed his blankets away and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry brushed his teeth slowly, smiling from ear to ear, not forgetting the sensual day and night he had with his lover.

* * *

sorry it took me soo long to post up. but here it is. i finally got my charger fixed... which surprisingly enough to a looong time to fix. in the mean time, i'm working on chapter 16. i hope you guys like this chapter. sorry once again. 


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **If you recognize any of the characters it clearly shows they aren't mine. If they were mine I'd be swimming in a pool of gold.. But since I can't swim I'm neither swimming in a pool of gold or water. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

How could things have spiraled down the way they did? How could things just get so complicated? No one really understood how or why things were going this way. It just wasn't clear. It just didn't make sense anymore.

"Listen, Draco. I'm sorry for just running off the way I did after we kissed," Dahlia said between sips of water, "it's just .. I don't know what came over me. I mean, one minute I'm dwelling with you over the whole Pansy issue and next I'm kissing you. I'm just glad we didn't do anything else that we'd regret."

"You're right. I just.. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. You're a great person Dahlia, and you know it, but things between us just wouldn't work. Not in the past, the present or the future. Not even in some alternate universe." Draco paused.

Dahlia looked up at him teary eyed.

"I know you're going to find someone better," he started, "but don't go looking after Blaise. He's due soon to be a father and the Weasley.. He's too into his business with the joke shop. Honestly, I don't know what you saw in the lot. Wood is off playing professional Quidditch. Potter... dear Potter. Don't know who fancies the likes of him.. Well, besides you."

"That's not true. It was just that he was shirtless at the Quidditch pitch."

"Right. So you say. Look, we'll go out _as friends_ to a pub or something and we'll find you a suitable man and we call it even."

"Even? What do you mean _even_? What am I suppose to do for you?" she asked setting the glass down on the sink.

"Show me that you truly are happy and care about life," he said sympathetically. "Don't run away from life the way you've been doing since your mother's death. Since the Dark Lord sent her to rot in the infinite hell of Azkaban; don't blame yourself. You were only 19. What were you suppose to do?"

"SAVE HER! DIE FOR HER!" she cried.

"No. You were better off saving yourself. You're traveling the world. Seeing places you only dreamt of when we were at Hogwarts. You have it all," he said.

Dahlia stared down at her hands and gave a small laugh.

"You know..you're being too compassionate. Honestly, it's quite charming to any woman who didn't know you your whole pubescent life. But to me, Dahlia Ramman, you're the most sadistic, self-centered, rich boy and prideful man alive."

Draco and Dahlia stayed in his flat all afternoon talking about the simple pleasures in life letting the day pass them by.

* * *

"It doesn't feel like.. A Saturday morning," Ginny muttered to Hermione.

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed. She played with the button on her blouse just waiting to know what was going on with Ginny. Ginny muttered and moaned and finally sat up. She had managed to put on a Chuddley Cannons tshirt that fit her tight and some black sweat pants. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and yawned,

"Ahhmm soo tiiireeed."

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice quivered.

"Yeah," Ginny said getting up to pick up her clothes and threw them in a hamper.

"What's been going on lately? I mean, not just you but with Ron?" she said standing up and helping Ginny fix the bed.

"Well I can tell you that.. Things in my life are spiraling upwards and downwards that sometimes I don't even know what's wrong with me. Ron... I don't know. I mean, he's been acting a bit strange lately. Always slouching around, white in the face because of the whole Dra- uh.. Malfoy issu-"

"Draco? Were you going to say Draco?" Hermione gasped.

"Noo. Not at all. It .. It just slipped. I guess I've been going over the Honeydukes papers and reading Draco Malfoy on the papers just stuck to me, you know?" rushed Ginny.

"Right. So anyway, what about Ron? Yesterday, he really got me mad. I asked him to take care of Samantha while I went down to the Burrow to pick up some remedies your mum was going to give me and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Honestly, I really needed the time to myself. Going back to work and taking care of the baby is just too much for me. You should know. But.. Ron just doesn't understand."

"You know how Ron is, Mione," Ginny said walking into the bathroom.

She started brushing her teeth. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed again and talked a bit more loud so Ginny could hear.

"I had to lock him out of the house. Block the fireplace so he wouldn't floo in. Put an Anti-Apparation charm over our house and took his wand. As well as the keys," Hermione said.

"Yuu di wha?" Ginny walked back into the room with a bubbly mouth full of toothpaste. "Yuu kicked im out of the owse?"

"Yes. He was being a real prat. I have a lot of things to read with the new case I'm working on. He expects me to handle everything myself. Brings things home he shouldn't be bringing home and... I just don't know what to do."

"'ave yuu taled to im?"

"I tried. But, he's being Ronald Weasley. Really stubborn," she said wiping a tear away.

Ginny rushed to the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth. She ran back to her room and sat on her bed.

"It's just hard Gin. Marriage, children, being an Auror... everything. Things would be a tad bit easier if I would've been a Mediwitch. Or just a common Muggle nurse."

"I know what you mean but you can't give up now Mione. Look, go home. Relax. You can leave Samantha here with me, I'm picking up the twins real soon and you can have the day for yourself. Bubble bath.. Spoil yourself. Then, when you feel a lot better, you can have a talk with Ron. If something bad happens, don't hesitate to call. I do have a telephone now you know."

"I'm glad everyone is coming up to date with telephones. So much faster. I'm thinking of setting a few lines up at the Burrow. I just couldn't imagine the things your father would do to the phone. Nor your mother. She'd throw a fit. She's a wonderful woman she is."

"Yeah.. She really is."

* * *

After Hermione left leaving Samantha behind, Ginny took a quick shower and dressed, holding onto Samantha and heading off to the Burrow.

When she arrived she was greeted by Annette and Victoria, who at the moment, were covered in dirt from pulling out garden gnomes with Bill and Charlie.

"BILL! CHARLIE! How are you two?"

"Things are looking great. How are you Ginny? Here, let me hold Samantha. Are you here to pick up the twins?" Charlie said.

"Yes, I am. I have the day off today so I was going to take them home with me. Even though I need some peace and quiet, I would really like to spend it just with my girls,"she said.

"You know mum's going to throw a fit," Bill said picking up Victoria.

"I know, I know. But they're my children. I promised them anyway to take them to see a new broom at Diagon Alley. So, I might just take them."

"Well, when are you going to stop by? Don't forget Ron's birthday party is next weekend. Percy might even come with what I suppose is his wife."

"Percy? Wow.. I..I haven't seen Percy since the war."

"Ginny dear? Is that you I hear out in the garden?" cried out Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes mum! It's me. I'm here to pick up Vicky and Annette!"

"Can't you come in and have some tea?" she said coming out to greet Ginny.

"I can't mum," she said kissing her mum on the cheek.

"What? No, come in and tell me about your day. How work is and everything," she said tugging on Ginny's sleeve so she could follow her.

Ginny shrugged. Bill and Charlie just laughed.

"Finish taking out the gnomes dears," Mrs. Weasley said to Bill and Charlie.

Five little grumpy gnomes were beginning to hop the fence when Fred and George Apparated into the garden scaring off the gnomes. There was a third pop.

"Oi! What are the lot of you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Visiting," Bill said. "Who's that behind you?"

"This here is our new associate. We never thought we'd get a hold of him but lookie here. Colin Creevey. We needed him to make advertisements with his camera and charm them. You know business," George said.

"Right you go there brother of mine," Fred said smiling.

"'Ullo. You must be Bill and Charlie. I've heard a lot about you two. Dragons in Romania still and working at Gringotts as well. That's .. That's amazing," Colin stuttered.

Bill and Charlie just laughed. Fred, George and Colin walked inside the house only to be greeted by a stern looking Ginny.

"'Ullo Ginny. Little sis. How's it going? Lookie who we got here.. Colin Creevey," Fred said.

"Yes. We've met. We use to date, remember George?" Ginny said bitterly.

"G-g-ginny," Colin managed to stutter.

"Well mum, it really is getting late. I want to bathe the girls and sort some papers out for the Pansy Parkinson thing. I'll stop by some time this coming week to help with dad's birthday festivity," Ginny said walking over the kitchen counter.

"Oh alright," Mrs. Weasley flailed her arm in defeat.

Mrs. Weasley still hadn't noticed her two sons and Colin aside from the small talk they made not too long ago.

"Mum, have you realized Fred, George and Colin Creevey are in the kitchen?" Ginny asked her mother picking up Samantha from the floor.

"No dear. OH! FRED, GEORGE! I told you two, _if you don't cut that unruly hair I will cut it off for you_! Honestly, trying to look like your brother and his ponytail," she said setting her wand down and picking up some scissors.

Fred and George ran off into the garden laughing their heads off.

"Alright then mother," Ginny said kissing her mum on the cheek. "Take care and say 'hello' to dad for me when he arrives from work. I love you."

"I love you too dear. Take care," she said.

She walked out to the garden and kissed her granddaughters goodbye. Ginny said her goodbyes and headed off to her flat.

* * *

When she arrived Blaise was waiting for her in the living room.

"Blaise! Merlin, I haven't seen you in ages. I haven't heard from you nor Nixon," she said in amazement conjuring a playpen for Samantha to be in for the time being.

"Well, we've been having some problems with each other so we decided to stay out of your hair for some time," he said watching Ginny place Samantha on the pen surrounded with toys.

"What's been going on? Are you two alright? Is Nixon ok? What about the baby? Isn't it time for the baby to come already?" she said sitting down on the sofa across from Blaise.

"Well, we've been having fights over our marriage and my association with a woman I've been meeting with lately from work. Nixon's been taking it the wrong way. I know we were betrothed to be married since the day we were born and I know I went out with other girls but that's then this is now," he said.

"Uh huh," Ginny nodded for him to continue.

"And well, she wanted to come stay over here but she said it'd be best if she didn't bring you into the problem. We're doing ok for now. We've been in and out of St. Mungo's because she's a week late. The baby is ok, but it just doesn't want to come out yet. We're thinking one of these days because she's getting labor pains.. Or something of the sort," he said looking down at the floor.

"Blaise. You know better than to keep the problem closed up. You should've come to me. You know I'm here for you," she said.

"I know, I know. But with this whole deal with you and Draco..." he started.

Ginny gave a sort of sarcastic laugh.

"Draco... Draco's better off without me. We had sex last night... what can I say? We were drunk," she said a bit ashamed.

"I heard... I heard. He owled me in the morning telling me he felt bad for just leaving the way he did but he feels as if... there's not going to be an 'us' as he put it. An 'us' as in you and him. No more Ginny and Draco. He said it's a weird feeling," he said looking up at Ginny.

"I think I know how he feels," she admitted.

"Did it mean anything to you? Last night with Draco?" he asked.

Ginny sighed.

"Honestly... I don't know what to feel. In a way it's as if .. I were empty inside and I'm confusing my thoughts for feelings," she said.

And she was right. Everything was going bad and beginning to feel empty. But how?

"Anyway, really, what brings you here after so long?" she said smiling, maneuvering the conversation around.

"Just wanted to stop by.. I don't know. Talk for a while. I just feel like talking," he said.

"Well, let's talk then," she said patting her legs with her hands and getting comfortable.

* * *

"So, Colin. What brings you here to the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I came with Fred and George," he said quivering a bit. "I'm their new associate. Making advertisements in the Daily Prophet for their store. Campaigning with them against other "joke shops" and helping around their store," he said feeling a bit more at ease.

"That's good. Would you like something to drink, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked setting a plate down of string beans on the table for cleaning.

"If you have milk that would be great," he said.

"Milk it is then," she said waving her wand around and handing a glass full of milk to him. "Anything else?"

"No. Milk is just fine," he said smiling and thanking her. "Mrs. Weasley. If I'm not mistaken, Ginny isn't seeing anyone at the moment, right?"

"No. Why? Do you have intentions of having an engagement with Ginny again?" she asked smiling.

"Well, no doubt in my mind she is quite beautiful but I doubt she would want to," he said setting his hopes down.

"Well, I doubt she would want to. She's a single parent and I'm sure she would like to stay that way for a longer while, which I strongly wish she would settle down with someone."

"Single parent? I didn't know Ginny had children. She never told me," he said. "I heard rumors while at Hogwarts but I didn't think it really was her since she was always wearing big robes and playing Quidditch and I never really wanted to ask when we dated those two weeks two Christamases ago."

"Oh no dear. That was her last year at Hogwarts. Ginny stopped playing Quidditch in her 6th year."

"Hmm. Ginny was dating someone in her 6th year and part of her 5th year. Sometime in the summer. Some say it was someone outside of Gryffindor, right after Harry and the uprising of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name_," he said. "Her 7th year there wasn't anyone. She was always alone avoiding everyone. Even her friends."

"Well, she was pregnant already. I suppose she wanted to be alone. She even avoided her family," Mrs. Weasley said getting up to place the string beans inside the soup on the stove.

Someone knocked at the door and Harry walked inside.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Colin, nice to see you mate," he said. "Mrs. Weasley, have you seen Ron today?"

"No dear. But please, sit down. You look hungry. My soup is almost done and we'll have you eat a little something," she said guiding Harry to sit at the table.

Harry didn't object knowing better than to do so. He sat down and caught up a little with Colin.

"So you did play professional Quidditch?" Colin asked, his hand twitching, wanting to take picture after picture of Harry's every movement.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't take the pressure. They're still asking me to go back. Puddlemore's been sending letters asking to join their team as Seeker. But, I'd much rather become an Auror. I wouldn't be in the Daily Prophet everyday. "Boy Who Lived" now Puddlemore's Hero." I wouldn't want that," Harry said accepting Mrs. Weasley bowl of chicken and vegetable soup.

"Quidditch. You still play?" Colin asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes with Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and my two nieces: Annette and Victoria who are Ginny's twin daughters. They're only 4.. 5 years old."

"Nieces? But you're not related," Colin said.

"They consider me their uncle so I suppose I can call them my nieces," he said.

"Do you play with your old team mates from professional Quidditch?" Colin asked getting more antsy.

"Here and there when they're not playing with other teams. Just to catch up on old times. Now I'm busy with Auror Training so I don't have much time anymore and I'm busy handling Honeydukes with Gin," he said.

The kept talking until Fred and George were ready to leave.

"So what did you two stop by for?" Mrs. Weasley asked George.

"Oh, to pick up some stuff from our old room. Unfinished projects we need to test. Colin was just here to get use to following us taking pictures for the Prophet."

"Yeah mum. Must you ask so many questions?" Fred said from behind his mother.

"Just be glad you don't live here anymore otherwise you'd be washing all the floors wand less. What's that you're hiding in your pocket?" she asked Fred.

"Nothing. Just a potion I found," he said.

"It better not be one of mine from my special bottles," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"They work very well mother on our experiments," George said.

"Oh honestly," she muttered taking Harry's empty bowl and washing it.

* * *

That night Ginny sat on her bed brushing her hair. Her girls were sound asleep and Samantha was back in her own home. There was a knock at the door. Ginny quietly walked down the hall making sure the twin's bedroom was closed and walked to the front door. She opened the door and Draco stood there leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket.

"Evening," he said smiling.

"Evening to you too. What are you doing here? It's well past nine," she said.

"I.. I just wanted to talk, I guess. We... uh, we need to talk," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in. Make yourself at home," she said feeling a bit awkward about the situation."Would you like anything?" she asked closing the door and walking into the living room.

"No. No thanks," he said. "Gin, listen. Last night–"

"Didn't mean anything," Ginny cut in. "We were drunk. I don't know why you keep coming here or why I come to you."

Draco scratched his head. This wasn't the way the conversation was suppose to go. But, she had a point, right?

"Well, that... that's exactly what I was going to say," he said not realizing her had just said that.

"You.. You were?" she said in what was barely a whisper.

'_How could he? He just used me then? Get a grip Gin. He's a man. All men do that. Charm a woman. Fuck her. Leave her. Move on,'_ Ginny thought to herself.

".. and well, I didn't know if to stay or leave," he said not bringing in that Ginny had just droned off into her thoughts. "I wanted to stay but I wouldn't know how to react to waking up next to you. But then I wanted to leave so you wouldn't feel pressured because of me."

Ginny sat there staring at him.

"... just to say goodnight? It still feels foreign to me," he said. He looked at Ginny. "Ginny? Earth to Ginny?"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?" he said getting rancorous.

"No.. Umm yeah I am. Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said, _can I just see the girls. Just to say goodnight?"_ I guess you were in another world," he said getting frustrated.

"Oh sure. Follow me," she said.

She led them down the hall to the door that bore stickers and two engraved wands crossing each other reading _Annette Sophia and Victoria Kristen_ on a silver plaque that was given to them at birth. It's been on the door since Ginny moved in there.

She opened the door slowly trying to be really quiet and let Draco walk in first.

"They look so peaceful," he said admiring the two girls lying on their own separate beds. Their Malfoy blond hair all over the place and their angel like faces beautifully etched with the shadows making them look surreal.

"They're ours," Ginny said.

Draco stayed quiet trying to sink in what Ginny had just said.

'_Ours, they're ours. I just can't believe it. It feels unreal. It doesn't feel like they're mine,'_ he thought to himself.

"I guess it's best that I be going now. I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow," he said walking around of the room to the front door.

"I guess it is. Take care and.. Have a goodnight," she said putting her hand on the doorknob.

"I'll.. I'll see you then," he said holding up his hand to say goodbye.

Ginny smiled and closed the door.

"What the hell Ginny?" she said to herself while walking back to her room.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed that night. He lay on his newly washed silk black sheets all alone. No one beside him. He looked at the clock which read 2:00. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was two in the morning and he was still wide awake.

He wondered if Ginny was still awake. He wondered what she was wearing. He wondered what would happen if he showed up again, taking her in his arms, kissing passionately towards her bedroom ripping off their garments and taking her every way possible the way they use to when they were but mere teenagers _in love_. Or so he thought.

Finally at a quarter past four in the morning he fell into a deep sleep with dreams full of empty dark corridors and Ginny's moans echoing throughout them.

'_Ginny!' he cried out._

'_Draco. I'm over here.. I'm waiting for you,' she spoke out seductively._

'_I can't find you. What room is it?' he called out running down the corridors._

'_It's the one we've always been in. Have you forgotten?' her voice sounded much more distant._

_A dark shadow crossed his path. The face of his father appeared and Ginny's face got closer and closer as he fell into a dark pool of water, drowning.. Not being able to scream._

Draco woke up to a dark gloomy day followed by endless rain. It was only 10:35 a Sunday morning. He sat there in bed drenched in hot sweat.

He muttered to himself and got up. He walked to the bathroom and stuck his head under the faucet and let the cool water run down his hair onto his face. He turned off the knobs on the faucet and grabbed his puffy black towel. He rubbed his face with it; brushing his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror watching the water droplets fall from his hair fall onto his well built body. Quidditch over the years had paid off. He was neither big nor small. He was _just right_.

There was a knock at the door and he looked over his shoulder. Should he get it or not? He dragged his feet all the way to the front door and opened the door. Natasha stood there smiling broadly.

"Since when do you knock?" he asked grumpily.

"Since when do you greet me like this, you arse?" she asked giggling.

"Since when do you smile like this?" he asked walked towards the coffee table to pick up a dirty mug.

"I have news," she said jumping on the balls of her feet, her hands stuffed inside her cloak.

"Which would be?" he drawled walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I think I'm in love," she said.

There was a loud crash and Draco walked slowly as if Death and his mother were waiting for him in his living room.

"Come again?" he asked slowly twirling his finger in the air.

"I.. Natasha.. Think I'm in love," she said smiling.

"The great Natasha in love? My Natasha?" he asked sitting down slowly on the couch.

"Yes.. Me. Who else?" she asked.

"Who? With... with who? Who's this man that's making you feel this way?" he asked trying to absorb everything that was going on into a part of his brain.

"I know I shouldn't. That wasn't the way it should've worked out. It was business.. You know. From the Dark Lord... but.. I think I'm in love with... Harry Potter," she said sitting down in front of Draco.

He gagged a bit and turned pale as his white walls.

"Excuse me while I go and retch everything inside my stomach," he said getting up.

"Draco. Come on. I know I shouldn't have–"

"Yes! You bloody well shouldn't have," he blurted out. "Your orders were clear: KILL."

Natasha sighed and looked around anxiously. She looked over at Draco and got up.

"Well, I can see that you're not happy for me so I guess I should go, no?" her Russian accent shot out.

Natasha hid the fact that she's half Russian and German born and lived in Russia from ages 5-10. Hid the fact she lived in France the first 5 years of her life. So living in London, England the rest of her school years at Hogwarts paid off. And doing "work" in the States until she was 22 was a shameful act. Living amongst Muggles.. 'those sickening crrreatures," she would say mimicking her German father with his heavy accent.

"Tish..look. I'm following the orders too. But I'm trying to recruit or whatever you want to call someone who will be a great asset to the Dark Lord," he said.

"And who might that be?" she asked.

"Ginevra Weasley."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ginny stood in the cold night in Diagon Alley ten feet away from Seamus. The Minister of Magic was dealing with some affairs and six trained Aurors were to keep watch. Ginny was one of them.

"What's taking so long?" she muttered to herself.

Harry was taken along to get some hands on experience about what he'd gotten himself into. Ginny's misty breath flew up into the night sky. She thought of how peacefully her daughters were sleeping in their warm beds being taken care of by Mrs. Malfoy.

Finally it was time to go. There were no signs of "evil" lurking around so they all managed to leave safely. When they reached the Ministry of Magic building Harry flopped down on the chair in front of Ginny's desk and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him a bit unamused.

"This job is fucking stressful," he said.

"And yet you want to be an Auror?" she asked signing her name on some papers that were left on her desk.

"Well . . . yeah. I mean, remember I wanted to be an Auror when we were at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"You also wanted to be a Quidditch player. You wanted to settle down with a special woman just like your father did. You wanted to become an Animagus just like your godfather," she said looking up at him.

"Yeah well I couldn't, now did I?" he snapped.

"It isn't my fault Chang was to "demoralized" about the whole Diggory issue," she said.

"I'm not blaming this on you, Gin," he said getting up. "It's just not the whole "demoralized" issue. It's the fact that I couldn't be with anyone without them getting hurt because of Voldemort."

"Like me for example in our 5th year. I really did like you Harry–"

"But you started shagging Malfoy so what would've mattered then?" he interrupted.

"It mattered to me. You had just dumped me. And so happens Malfoy _did_ need my help–"

"In getting a good shag," he interrupted again.

"NO! Actually.. He needed help on school work," she said.

"I hate to admit but he was tied to Hermione at being number one on all classes," he said scratching his head.

"True.. Why.. Why do you keep scratching?" she asked.

"I don't know. I did see Fred and George earlier today so maybe they put something on me. You never know.. Those two. Honestly," he said scratching again.

"Well, I'm really tired. I guess I should leave now. I'm done with this work already," she said grabbing her cloak and her handbag.

Just as she was heading towards the door followed by Harry, Ron walked into the room clenching his fists inside his cloak pockets.

"Ron, what are you doing here so late?" Ginny asked hugging his neck and smiling like a child who had just received a sac full of candy and toys.

"I just.. Came to get Harry. Yea," he said showing no emotion in his voice.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit off. Is everything all right?"she asked Ron searching his eyes with her gaze.

"Yeah. Everything's . . . ok. I just can't wait to throw myself on Harry's spare bed and fall asleep," he said looking straight ahead.

"Have you and Hermione made up yet?" she asked.

"No. We haven't. She's the one that kicked me out and she's the one who won't let me back inside the house," he said walking back. "Let's go Harry."

Harry looked over at Ginny who shrugged. He had a feeling Ron had overheard them talking about Draco.

As they went their separate ways, Harry approached Ron outside the door to his flat.

"Ron," he asked not taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah. What's up mate? Lost your keys?" he asked chuckling.

"Did you overhear the conversation I was having with Ginny a while ago?" he asked biting his nail.

Ron sighed and kicked a pebble and one of Victoria and Annette's forgotten toys.

"What the fuck man. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!" he snapped. He rammed his fist onto the wall and didn't turn to face Harry. "That asshole is my niece's father."

He laughed a maniacal laugh.

"Ron, I know how you feel. I reacted the same way," he started, "I didn't know what to say. I mean.. They way they acted toward each other at the meeting. I overheard her telling Sirius about Malfoy. I even talked to Sirius about it about a week ago and he said I should keep my promise in not telling."

"HE LEFT HER PREGNANT!" he yelled.

People opened their windows and yelled for Ron to be quiet. Harry laughed softly and opened the door to his flat.

"Come on. We don't want the neighbors calling the police," he said.

"Police?"

"Kind of like Aurors except without wands," he said. "It's a Muggle security."

"Oh. So that's what Hermione was talking about. She insisted that I take a Muggle Studies class or something of the lot. She might discontinue being an Auror and study to become a Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts as soon as Samantha starts going to a Wizard Preparatory School for kids to prepare them to enter Hogwarts. It's new. Apparently it started because of Dumbledore and McGonagall. Aside from having magical children they want to have Muggle children with a hint of magic in them to be prepared for Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and that other school. You steered me off of the subject you mongrel," he said pointing his finger at Harry.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm a 'mongrel.' That side is my mother's side," Harry said sarcastically walking to his room.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said. "Anyway, what's going to happen with the whole Ginny issue?"

"What Ginny issue? She has no issue. She has a PROBLEM. NOT an issue. I don't know what to do. Honestly. Its Ginny's problem and we can't interfere," he said.

"Yes we can. I'm her older brother. She has to liste–"

"She's an adult, Ron," Harry reminded him. "She's not 13 or 15 or 17 anymore. She's 21 with two kids. She has three jobs and she lives on her own. Listen. She knows what she's doing. I can't say anything to her about that anymore. She'll have my head on a golden platter. Leave her be and everything will be ok."

Ron sighed.

"I.. I don't know I mean. Why didn't she say anything? Malfoy of all people. We're blood traitors. He meddles in the Dark Arts. His wife is dead," he said.

"We don't know for certain if he killed Parkinson. Ginny's still alive," Harry said not believing he had just said that.

"But what if he did? What if he _did_ harm Ginny and she never said anything?" Ron paced the room.

"That's what I ask myself sometimes. I'm surprised you didn't go out there and beat his miserable hide," Harry snickered.

"Ginny will know. You probably wouldn't let me go. But I'd rather go with my brothers to beat the living daylights out of him," Ron said clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, ears turning red as beets.

Ron and Harry stayed talking for a while longer.

* * *

Ginny sat on a chair in the kitchen drinking sweet tea and making forms for Honeydukes to have more products shipped in. As she was about to retreat to her room Blaise Flooed in and called out Ginny's name.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked hugging herself due to the cold.

"Nixon . . . she's . . . the baby . . . " he said trying to catch his breath.

"OMG! OMG!" she jumped up and down.

"How'd you . . . all that . . . ?" he sat on the chair.

"OMG! Let me change. I'll go down to the hospital with you!" she squealed running into her room to change.

In less than a minute Ginny was back in the living room ready to leave.

"Where are the girls?" he asked clutching his chest.

"They're right behind me," she said.

Two little drowsy platinum blonds came dragging their feet yawning, their eyes droopy from trying to open their eyes.

"Why didn't you just let them sleep?" he asked.

"I have no one to take care of them. It's.. three in the morning," she said trying to keep the girls walking.

"Well, let's go then," Blaise said. "She'll probably start yelling at me if I don't get there soon."

"Well, let's go," she repeated. "We'll take my car."

"You finally got it out of the shop? That took about six months."

"I know. Well.. Let's go before she does start raising hell."

They rushed out the door and into Ginny's car. She drove and drove finally reaching St. Mungo's. They rushed inside holding Annette and Victoria, each one holding one twin. They finally reached Nixon's room in which she was having a contraction being timed by her midwife.

"They're twelve seconds apart. They're getting much closer now. We're going to call the mediwizard now and we're going to deliver this baby . . . ah. Mister Zabini. If you don't mind Miss, can you please wait outside with the two little girls?" the mediwitch asked.

"Oh, no problem. Come on Annette. We're going to wait outside for Nixon, ok?" she told her daughters.

They just dragged on behind holding onto Ginny's pinky. They sat on a chair both girls going back to sleep, both their heads on her lap. She stroked their hair. In thirty minutes Blaise came back hazy eyed. He walked slowly and collapsed on the chair in front of Ginny.

"SO!" she shrieked prying out information from Blaise.

"It's a boy," he said looking up tears swelling up in his eyes. "I'm a father of a healthy baby boy."

"You should see the nursery she set up at your manor," she said. "Oops."

"She set up the nursery? When?" he asked.

"A couple months ago. It's beautiful. Blue sheets . . . cherry wood furniture. It's beautiful. That's all I can say."

"I've been trying to find it. She mentioned it but when I checked all the rooms I just thought she was teasing," he said.

The mediwitch walked over followed by Draco. He thanked her and the witch said,

"Mr. Zabini. You could go in now to see your wife. She's with your son," she said smiling. "You four can go in as well. It's ok now to go in. Just be really quiet."

The five of them walked inside Nixon's room and stood around her bed. She smiled from ear to ear and looked down at her son who was currently attached to her breast.

"I would like you to meet, Caleb Ethan Zabini," Nixon said.

Everyone ooed and an aa hd. The door opened and in walked in Mrs. Zabini, Blaise's mother.

"Hello mother," he said walking over to her and kissing the elegant woman on her cheek.

"So, this is my new grandson, is he?" she said looking at the baby as if it were a shiny new piece of jewelry..

"Say hi to your grandma, Caleb," Nixon said brushing a strand of hair off of her own face.

"Grandma, it makes me feel old," she said with a pompous laugh.

Everyone else laughed. She had a point.

"Ahh, Draco dear. How are you? How's your mother?" she asked studying Draco skeptically.

"I'm doing well, I suppose. My mother's at home or shopping probably. You should visit her some time. She says she gets lonely from time to time," he said. "I think she's going to sell the manor and buy a small flat."

"She's going to sell the manor? But hasn't that been in your father's family for centuries?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, it has actually but I don't want it. And my mother doesn't want it. Reminds her too much of.. Well, you know," he said holding his arm where he bore the Dark Mark.

Mrs. Zabini took the hint. She touched her arm too. Blaise did too.

"So, what's going to happen? Is she going to put it up for sale? It's worth a lot. Comes with, how many house elves?" she asked.

"Five or six if I'm not mistaken. Usually it's just one but my father decided to get more. Such a big manor needs a lot of cleaning, you know?"

"Rules apply one per manor.." Mrs. Zabini laughed. "But it was your father. He was never really much of a rule follower I suppose. Ever since he was at Hogwarts."

"That's my father for you," Draco said a bit dry.

"Well, excuse me. I'm being rude. You must be Ginevra Weasley," Mrs. Zabini said changing the subject and looking over at Ginny.

Ginny extended her hand but Mrs. Zabini directed her attention to Blaise. Ginny walked over to Nixon's bed and asked to hold the baby.

"He seems to be a little fuzzy," Nixon said. The baby wiggled and twisted himself around. Ginny swayed him slowly and he calmed down, finally falling asleep.

"You're good with children," Draco was perplexed at the sight at how Ginny just interlocked well with children.

"I have two of my own, if you didn't already know," she said eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

Nixon stifled a laugh. Ginny handed back the baby to Nixon who didn't need to put him to sleep for the ride home that afternoon. It was well past six in the morning and everyone was happy and cheery. Ginny rubbed her eyes and walked to the waiting room outside. Annette and Victoria followed right after Draco who was trying to hold their hands.

"You were really great in there with Caleb," he said.

"Thanks. Months of practice with these two could turn me into a professional," she laughed.

"I bet. Listen, Gin. Would you like to get a cup of coffee downstairs? I feel like my eyes are ready to bulge out of my skull from the lack of sleep lately," he said getting up.

"Sure, that would be great," she said smiling. "Come on girls, we're going to get you a little something to eat, ok?"

The two girls nodded running in front of Ginny and Draco. They walked quietly, Ginny and Draco, down to the snack room. Ginny took a cup of coffee with milk and a buttered crumpet. Draco sat on a chair in front of Ginny. A table separated them both. Ginny placed her crumpet and coffee on the table and began helping her daughters get a snack to eat. Draco sat there staring at Ginny... wondering..

'_Things would be so much different if I had known she was pregnant. Things would be better. We would be a incredibly happy family. I wouldn't be afraid to hug my daughters.. And maybe, my wife–'_

"...Draco?" Ginny asked. "Draco? Are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"Nothing..nothing at all. You just answered my question," she said setting her cup back down on the table.

Draco watched Annette and Victoria eat their food. Annette ate a piece of cantaloupe and Victoria a piece of toast.

"Tish ish welly good," Annette said, cantaloupe juice dribbling down her chin.

"Annette. How many times have I told you not to eat like Uncle Ron? You're not a piggy. You're a lady. Victoria, don't chew with your mouth open," Ginny said getting up to wipe up Annette's face.

"Mummy, I'm done," Victoria said pushing her empty paper plate away. Both pieces of toast were gone and forgotten. She sipped the last remaining drops of chocolate milk and patted her tummy saying, "Yummy."

Draco laughed. How could he have missed four years in his kids lives? Ginny turned around watching him laugh at how adorable Victoria looked. He laughed a real laugh. She turned back and smiled to herself.

"Listen, Draco. I better get the girls home now. They've been up.. And they need their sleep. I need to clean up and go to work," Ginny said grabbing her bag and throwing away Annette and Victoria's plates.

"No. Sure, I understand. I need to get some sleep myself anyway. Are you going to say goodbye to Blaise and Nixon?" he asked nicely.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be proper if I didn't, you know?" Ginny walked with Draco next to her, Annette and Victoria in front of them trying to hex each other with their toy wands.

"They're really something," Draco chuckled.

"Yes, they really are. They are the most important in my life. The only ones I'll ever love and care about. Ever."

Draco's spirits fell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

First off, before you start reading, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Every time I check my email and see reviews it brings a smile to my face. Once again, thank you thank you thank you. If I could, I'd give you all cookies. My story might not be so great but thank you for the reviews. Now, on with the story. I leave you with a longer chapter because I'm going out of state for a while.

* * *

What was there to do when every time he saw her all his wishes and dreams about reconciling with her and becoming a permanent asset in her life as well as in Annette and Victoria's would spiral downhill and uphill violently?

A nonsensically long and slow month had passed already since Caleb's birth and Draco hadn't spoke to Ginny. Or rather, _Ginny_ hadn't spoke to Draco. Reason being is unknown.

Draco sat outside in his backyard letting the cool air hit his face. A book was propped up open against his knees. His sunglasses were on and so were his rather expensive lounge slippers. He was shirtless despite the cool breeze. The water from his pool moved lightly according to the wind. Every time Draco happened to stare at the water a sudden rush of gooseflesh bumps rose onto his delicate skin.

He stretched his arm over to the small stand that held his coffee to reach for his now cold coffee when a hand grabbed hold of his own hand.

Draco let out a scream.

"Draco dear. What has you so frightened that you have to scream like a woman?" his mother asked chuckling.

"Mum, what are you doing here scaring me?" he asked getting up and embracing his mother in a very tight and loving hug.

"Visiting. I needed some company. I figured, why not visit my only son who has abandoned me to the confines of a large manor?" she said winking at him.

"Mum, I have not forgotten about you. I was actually going to go visit you later today. I didn't have work so I wanted to pay you visit. _But_, since you're already here, will you join me in some coffee and toast?" he smiled a brilliant straight white toothed smile.

"Please dear. Bless your little heart but if you can please make it peppermint tea and not coffee," she said clutching her chest.

Her long silk platinum blond hair hung down her back held in half by a ruby encrusted hair clip. Her beautiful silver eyes looked up at her son, the only person whom she truly cared about besides her granddaughters.

"Draco, I don't mean to intrude," Mrs. Malfoy began as she took off her traveling robes. "But, I wanted to know what's going to happen between you and Ginevra Weasley?"

Draco sighed and looked at his empty mug. He bit his bottom lip and with a tone of sincerity he said,

"I honestly don't know. The woman is driving me mad. It's like living in a spiral of feelings and.. I.. I can't ever get anything that suggests being a part of her life."

Mrs. Malfoy rubbed her forehead in an attempt to help her only son.

"I don't know what else you can do but simply ask to talk to her in a civil, serious manner," she said setting down her china cup.

"I _do_ want to be a part of her.. Our daughter's lives but it's as if she won't give me a chance. I'm guessing she's afraid something like that might happen again."

Mrs. Malfoy didn't know what else to do.

"What if I talked to her?" she suggested.

"You? Mum, what could you possibly tell her?" he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't you worry about it. I'll see what I can do," she said full of glee.

Two hours later Mrs. Malfoy left back to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Ginevra, I was wondering," started Mrs. Malfoy, "what you.. Uh, what you thought of my son?"

"What.. What do you mean what do I think of your son?" Ginny tried keeping her fear away from her voice.

"You know. Are you and Draco ever going to work things out without leaving and taking his hope away?"

Ginny sighed. She knew where this was going. Not marriage nor a relationship with Draco Malfoy was on her list of things to work on or do.

"Mrs. Malfoy.. I'm really not ready to have a relationship with Draco or have him start a relationship with Annette and Victoria. I don't want to leave them with false hope. You should've seen them the time I promised to take them to a Quidditch game and had to cancel on them because of my work at the Ministry. It broke their little hearts. And what if something bad happens between us?" Thankfully Mrs. Malfoy hadn't interrupted her.

"I understand dear. It must be hard for you. But why not have a talk with him over dinner. It'll really help clear things out," she said sipping on her tea.

Ginny smiled and said, "I'll make sure of that Mrs. Malfoy. Just for the sake of my girls."

"Please, call me Narcissa," she said for the billionth time.

Ginny stayed a couple more minutes that night and left when Annette and Victoria seemed to be getting anxious to leave. Aside from the fact that the twins liked staying with their gramma 'Cissa they really wanted to go home and play with the new brooms Harry had just bought them.

They wouldn't fly like the brooms in Diagon Alley. They would only rise a couple inches off of the ground and jitter to give it a flying feeling.

* * *

"Mum, look!" Victoria shrieked. Draco had just arrived when Victoria ran into the room with her brand-new broom. She looked up at Draco and waited for him to hug her. He ruffled her hair so she proceeded to hug his legs.

"What brings you here, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said a bit seductively.

"Well," he got the hint and brought his voice lower a notch or two, "I just wanted to come visit you, have some wine and see what happens then."

They both laughed.

Annette had just walked into the room. Annette and Victoria stood side by staring at their parents, most especially their mother. She looked ever so happy yet, very confused.

"Come on girls. I need to get you ready for bed," Ginny said smoothing down her dressy white long sleeved blouse. She grabbed Annette and Victoria's hands and walked into the bathroom, her tight dark blue jeans making swishy noises and the tap of her heel boots on the tile bathroom floor. Draco couldn't help but stare. He sat down on the sofa and placed the wine bottle on the coffee table over a coaster so the sweat of the bottle wouldn't drip down and stain the table.

After a couple minutes Ginny came back.

"So Mr. Malfoy, what's on your mind?" she said sitting down on the sofa and pulling up her hair into a loose bun.

He cleared his throat, "W-well, I umm.. I wanted to know what's been going on with you?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing fine. Been really busy at work and in the process of finishing the making of a non magical Honeydukes in a Muggle community. How about you?" she said taking the glass of wine Draco was handing her.

"Busy . . . as well. Working," he didn't know what to answer. Really, all he'd been doing besides working was thinking about Ginny. His Ginny. His Red.

They sat in silence drinking their wine. Ginny shifted in her seat and looked at Draco which brought him back from his thoughts.

"Really Draco, why are you here?" Ginny asked setting her empty glass down on the table.

"Us, Ginny. What's going to happen?"

Ginny knew where this was going and she didn't like it. There was no way of avoiding it. Sooner or later it was going to happen.. And it was here now.

"Draco..we ca–" Draco shushed her by cutting her off,

"Don't. Please. Just hear me out. I know I just only found out about Annette and Victoria not too long ago and I'm scared. I really am. It's scares the hell out of me knowing I'm a father and I accept the fact that I wasn't careful enough when we were at Hogwarts but I don't regret what happened. You're a beautiful woman and bloody hell a wonderful mum. I want to be there for you and for the girls.. I want to be there as their father _not_ as a friend of their mum. That's if you even see me as a friend because I do. I want to be more than a friend. I want to have what we use to have back at Hogwarts only better because we won't be prowling around like before. I still love you. You have no idea how much I still love you. I thought I could forget you when I stopped hearing from you when I graduated. I figured, 'hell, she'll forget about me, why can't I?' but it never came. I was determined to find you one way or another and it came in no time when I tried buying Honeydukes from you." Ginny sat intently listening to him in awe. "And.. Now I'm here sitting in a sofa in your home and I just wish we could be sitting here as a couple not as a couple of strangers. If I could go back, I would. I would most definitely go back and make things better for us. For all of us. If then were now my dad could go fuck himself. Pansy could go fuck someone else for all I care. Voldemort could fall off a cliff for all I care. But I would've stayed with you. We would've been at the Malfoy Manor right now, not having this conversation but probably shagging," Ginny laughed, "and I would get to hold you every night like I use to. Well, before it wasn't _every night_ but you know."

Draco sighed, "I love you Red. I really do. If I didn't, if I were lying to you, a lighting bolt would be striking me right now leaving me just as dust. But see? There is no bolt of lighting. It's a solid Draco Malfoy in love with you. The question is, do _you_ still love me?"

But did she love him? Did she still feel the way she did when she was 16-17? It's only been four years, almost five. It's hard to say, really, but it was just something she'd been asking herself lately. Did she still love Draco Malfoy? She felt it... but she was still confused.

"Draco.. I–" he cut her off once again, only this time he kissed her.

His lips pressed against her lips, stuck in time. There was no way she could've stopped herself. She wanted this. She wanted him. She could feel the tingling feeling throughout her whole body. Just like when she was 16, on his bed at Hogwarts. He moved his hands up to her face and kissed her even deeper. The air being knocked out of them; she let herself loose and parted her lips and kissed him, kissed him as if it were that night Draco fucked her senseless in her bedroom after four years. Strands of platinum blond hung over his face tickling his face as well as Ginny's nose. She giggled sending shivers down his spine but the kiss continued. Their tongues dancing together, their short breaths, and their forgotten memories. Stuck in time, in their secret, in their own personal heaven.

His hands roamed down to her neck and down to the top button of her blouse. He unbuttoned the top button. Then the second, third, fourth and finally the last one. Ginny didn't object. Her hands found their way down to the top of Draco's trousers. She undid the belt and unclasped his pants pulling down the zipper as well. This woman under him was driving him even more insane.

"Fuck Ginny," he chuckled, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

She got up pulling him up as well and walking over to the bedroom. He had a confused look on his face.

"Trust me. I wouldn't want the girls catching us doing anything of the sort. It wouldn't be a pretty picture," she said closing the door behind them.

The wine remained non existent. It began once again. The confusion between them two. But what could Draco do? He was confused as well as Ginny was and there still was no way to resolve the problem. She avoided answering and he still wasn't sure about having to just pick up where he left off only with two daughters at Ginny's side.

"Ginny," Draco gasped in mid thrust, "Do you love me?"

Ginny shifted positions so she'd be on top. She knew this made Draco forget everything. The sensation was so eminent he would even forget his name, date and time.

And as predicted, he forgot what he had just asked her. But Ginny didn't. It swam inside her head like a baby fish just waiting to grow even bigger until it wouldn't fit inside her head. She leaned back letting her long Auburn hair tickle Draco's legs so he would sit up and have Ginny fuck him to the point where he was comatose. And once again, as predicted, it happened.

Draco lay next to Ginny both drenched in cold sweat. Ginny's chest rose rapidly making her breasts bounce. A green satin sheet covered her creamy body on the right places. The contrast with her hair and eyes made Draco sit up and stare at her. She looked so beautiful. He wished he could capture this moment, this image in his head. Luckily, Ginny had a camera in her drawer which she lent Draco for that moment.

_Click. Click._

"Since when have you been into photography, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked looking at Draco's silver eyes.

"Not too long. Probably for about three years. I'm not an expert or anything but it's a hobby of mine. I'd like to keep those two pictures of you so I could charm them and keep them in my flat," he said looking at her. "If you don't mind."

They finally drifted off to sleep. But he didn't forget to place a charm on her as soon as she drifted off to sleep.

'_No surprises for Ginny this time,' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Ginny woke up Saturday morning to Draco sleeping on his stomach, facing the restroom. The velvet drapes hung low, shielding them from the bright sun. She checked the time: 7:04am. She sat up. A peaceful Draco seemed to be engrossed in his dreams.

She lay back down. Draco stirred. Despite the four years they'd been apart she knew his every movement for when he woke up.

The back of his right hand would rub his nose, then he would yawn, rubbed his eyes, then he would scratch his.. Well, his nads, then he would put his fingers through his hair and stretch.

Ginny waited. Draco moved again. The back of his right hand rubbed his nose, then he yawned, he rubbed his eyes, he scratched his balls, put his fingers through his hair, and finally he stretched.

Ginny giggled. Draco turned around and looked at her. He was surprised to have woken up next to his beloved.

"What are you laughing at, love?" he asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I still remember correctly everything you do as soon as you wake up or rather, to wake you up," she said touching his bare chest.

"Really? After four years you still remember? How does it go?" he asked a bit amused.

"Well, first and foremost you rub your nose with the back of your right hand, you yawn, rub your eyes, then you scratch your balls, you put your fingers through your hair and then you stretch. Am I right?" she said smiling at him.

He kissed her cheek and got up.

"Can I shower here? That's if you don't mind," he said.

"Oh, please go right ahead. I don't mind," she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "There are spare clean towels in one of the cabinets."

Draco got up, put on his boxers and walked into the restroom. The door closed behind him. Ginny walked over to her vanity table and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror still covered the green bed sheet. She grabbed her brush and combed her hair. She grabbed some clothes, put them on and went to check on Annette and Victoria. Both were sound asleep. She was surprise because for one it was Saturday.

She closed the door behind her and proceeded to make breakfast. In no time there was breakfast ready for four. Annette and Victoria quickly ran into the kitchen. Draco walked into the kitchen wearing yesterday's clothes. Victoria looked up at him again waiting for him to hug her but he didn't. He ruffled her hair and smiled. Annette sat there eating her food slowly watching the scene between her father and her sister.

"These girls eat and eat and I still don't know where they store all that food. They're skinny. Look at them," she said pointing at their flat tummies.

"You should be glad they don't look like Longbottom in my first year. He had a pot belly," Draco pointed out.

"Don't make fun of Longbottom," Ginny snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered.

After they finished breakfast Ginny cleaned up with the help of Draco.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to take the girls out to a park or to Diagon Alley to see the new broom they just showcased?" he asked putting the plates away.

"Oh, that would be nice," Ginny said looking over at Draco with a big smile on her face. Last night's conversation had been forgotten.

"Really? Why don't we go to both. My treat," he said. "We'll have lunch and just have fun."

"Ok. Good. I'll go get washed up and get the girls ready," she said happily for the first time in years.

Ginny walked into the shower and stood there naked.

What was going on? All of a sudden he wanted to spend an entire day with her and her kids.. Their kids. And asking her if she loved him? What was that about?

* * *

'_Ginny, do you love me?' he asked one night she had slept in his dormitory all morning and afternoon on a Saturday. It was now past midnight. _

'_What do you mean if I love you? Like a friend or... or more?' she asked her bottom lip quivering. She was afraid of saying 'yes' because, what if he didn't love her back? _

'_Do you love me more than a friend? Do you have strong feelings for me?' he asked a bit more serious this time._

'_Well, umm.. Where's my shirt?' she asked getting up looking around trying to avoid answering his question._

'_Red, look at me. Please. Just answer me if 'yes or 'no' and that's it. I just want an answer. I want to know how you feel about me. I want to know if this is a relationship or just... or just a for now thing,' he said sitting up hoping she would say it was a relationship and that she loved him._

_She stayed quiet. She didn't answer. She decided to go back to the Gryffindor 6th year dormitory. She put on her school uniform and school robes. Draco lay half naked on his bed. She stood by the door, the hood of her cloak covering her head. She turned to Draco and said, _

'_You mean more to me than anything or anyone in the world. You mean to me just as much as my family. I love you like I've never loved anyone. I'll never love anyone the way I love you,' and with that she closed the door behind her and walked down an empty corridor._

'_And what may I ask are you doing out here late into the night?' Nixon asked Ginny who had just turned the corner._

'_Oh.. Nothing,' Ginny lied with a smirk on her face._

'_You didn't. You did?' she squealed trying to be quiet._

_Ginny nodded._

'_You and Draco? You two really _ARE_ together, aren't you?' she asked smiling more than usual._

_Ginny nodded again. Her smiled was wiped off clean when she heard footsteps getting near. Nixon's eyes opened wide and became stiff from head to toe. They both looked at each other ready to get caught by Filch or a teacher but loosened when Draco rounded the corner. _

_He advanced towards Ginny and kissed her fiercely. _

'_I fucking love you,' he moaned._

_Nixon squealed, 'Oh! How wonderful! Wait till I tell Blaise!'_

_Ginny and Draco looked over at her and smiled._

'_Go to sleep Nixon. Or, go shag Blaise. He's been needing that lately,' Draco said in a whisper._

'_I just came from doing that. My job has been done,' she said blushing. In the dark of the night you could still see her blush._

_They parted ways. Draco walked back to his dormitory, in love.. Happily in love. Ginny walked up the stairs, opened the door to her dormitory and fell asleep, not wanting to take off her clothes with a smile on her face._

* * *

"Ginny, are you ok?" Draco asked knocking on the door. Twenty minutes had passed and the water was still running in the shower.

"Yes, I'm ok," she said turning off the water.

She charmed herself dry. She pulled on a jean skirt, a Falcon's tshirt that fit her a bit small and tight, some flip flops and pulled her hair up into two french braids. She opened the door and was greeted by a very happy looking Draco.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

She walked into her daughter's bedroom and dragged them into the bathtub. In no time, they were out the door going to the park in Ginny's car.

"You have.. You drive this?" Draco muttered bracing himself to the seatbelt.

"Yes. Didn't you know?" she asked highly amused.

"No. And I've never been in one," he said. "Will you teach me?"

"Gladly."

She laughed mentally.

They parked near the park and got out. Annette and Victoria ran off to the swings. Draco and Ginny walked slowly in silence to the benches around the swings. Draco looked at Ginny who was staring at the ground.

"Is.. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes.. Yes. Everything's ok. I'm just really tired," she said stifling a yawn.

"Hmm. My flat is near here so we can just Floo to Diagon Alley. You can always leave you.. Your car thing in my driveway. If you're not up to driving you can always stay over at my flat," he suggested.

"Thank you. But I wouldn't want to be a bother," she said. "Where would the girls sleep?"

"I have a spare bedroom. The bed is pretty big. I'll just close off the fireplace so no one will just Floo in. It'd be a bit awkward," he said mentally slapping himself. She'd think he was embarrassed of her.

"Oh. Ok. That'd be nice. I don't think it would be proper if people saw us sleeping in your flat," she said looking over at Annette and Victoria.

"I second that," he said feeling bad that they were both agreeing to that.

After a few hours they flooed into Diagon Alley. Annette and Victoria dragged their parents on over to see the new broomstick that was being showcased for the game between England vs. Bulgaria.

"It's way better than the Firestarter 5000. And it only came out about 2-3 months ago," he muttered to Annette. Annette was more into Quidditch than Victoria.

"Really? How much does it cost?" Annette said trying to sound grown up.

"4,575 galleons," he whispered. Annette eyes bulged. Though being only four years old, she knew very well the value of money.

"What are you mumbling about Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked hugging Victoria and resting her chin on Victoria's head.

"This broom, Dazzler 1500, is genuine. It's price: 4,575 galleons. Why? It's being used for the greatest game ever. Bulgaria vs. England. Every player from both teams will ride one of these. Customed made to have their names engraved in gold on the broom handle."

"Oh," she said. "I haven't played Quidditch since Hogwarts."

"Shame," he said taking Annette by the hand and taking her inside the shop.

Ginny and Victoria didn't follow. They sat on a bench eating chocolate. Fifteen minutes later, which seemed to be hours to Ginny, Draco and Annette came with a bag of goodies.

"What did you buy her?" Ginny asked a bit ill-mannered.

"You mean, what I bought _them_," he informed her.

"Oh. Still, you can't just be buying them things," she said getting up and dusting herself off. She clasped her cloak to avoid the cold.

"I wanted to. I said it'd be my treat. They're mine too," he said.

Ginny smiled. Victoria was beginning to fall asleep. It was past 6 in the evening. It was getting dark. They walked a little more.

"Draco. I need to ask you for a big favor," Ginny said after a couple of minutes.

"Anything," he said poking Annette to make her laugh.

"Can you carry Victoria. She's really heavy and she's fallen asleep. I think she's catching a cold," she said.

She shifted Victoria to her left and gave her to Draco. She wrapped her in a blanket she had carried with her and place Victoria's hood on from her cloak. They grabbed some food to eat and got to an Apparation stop. They Apparated into Draco's flat.

Ginny dropped her bag and looked around the living room. It was so clean.

"Wow," she said in awe.

"I get that a lot. A bit too clean. But then again, I am a Malfoy," he said.

He walked over to the spare bedroom and placed Victoria on the bed. Ginny took Victoria's cloak off, her shoes and pulled the covers over her little body. Annette was still wide awake. The three of them ate in the dining room. All three laughing at simple things Annette would understand. By 9 o clock she had fallen asleep on the floor having had enough from playing with Lilith, Draco's dog. They put her to bed as well and closed the door behind them.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Ginny said yawning.

"You can sleep in my bedroom. I don't mind," he said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. You sleep in your bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch."

This went on for an entire hour. Finally, both frustrated Draco advanced on her and kissed her. She had wanted for him to kiss her. Just to make sure how she felt. Pulling away she said,

"Can't I just sleep with you? I mean, can't we both just sleep on your bed. It'll be a fair deal." She blushed.

"Deal," he said.

Ginny had borrowed some clothes from Draco. They crawled into bed. Lilith stayed in the living room. Draco was halfway from falling asleep when Ginny whispered,

"I still love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too," he whispered back finally falling asleep in peace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ginny sat on Draco's bed for what seemed to be twenty minutes since she'd woken up. Draco was washing up. She was in no means ready to go back home. She had slept peacefully and just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Annette, Victoria, and Draco in his flat. She heard knocking at the front door. She quietly crept towards the front door and peered through the small hole. A woman with dark hair stood there waiting for someone to open the door hoping to stay out of the rain.

Since no one answered she walked off drenched in rain water. Ginny walked back to Draco's room. He had walked out of the bathroom and was sitting on his bed only in his towel. She stood by the doorway smiling at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said crossing her arms.

His Seeker body was still intact. Ginny couldn't help but notice how well built his body was.

"Come here," he said patting the mattress so she'd sit next to him.

She slowly walked over and sat next to him and smiled.

"Hungry?" he asked looking at her and moving her hair away from her face.

She nodded.

"The bathroom's right through there if you want to wash up. I'll check on Annette and Victoria."

Ginny got up and walked to the bathroom. She washed up. Draco came back white in the face.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"Victoria. She's burning up," he said.

Ginny pushed her way through him and into the other bedroom. Annette was sitting on the bed staring at her sister. She was pouting.

"What's wong with her?" she said pointing at her sister.

"Tory is very sick, sweetie," she said holding Annette.

"Is she going to die?" Annette asked on the verge of tears.

"No. Tory isn't going to die. Remember? Tory doesn't listen when mommy tells her to put her jumper on when it's cold," Ginny said rocking Annette in her arms. She wasn't heavy.

"Don't worry Annette. Victoria isn't going to die. She just needs rest and some soup," Draco said walking into the room.

"I'm sorry Draco. Now you're going to hate me for bringing my sick child," Ginny said looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it. I might just get some hands on experience on taking care of a sick child," he said smiling at Ginny.

They walked into the kitchen. Draco prepared some soup. Ginny made sure Annette ate well since she refused to eat unless her sister ate. Draco poured some soup onto a small bowl, grabbed a spoon and walked into the bedroom with Ginny in tow along with Annette.

"Tory. Sweetie. Wake up. It's mummy," Ginny said shaking Victoria ever so lightly.

Victoria mumbled something about pink pigmy puffs.

"Tory. Wake up sweetheart. You need to eat a little something," Ginny said softly.

Victoria stirred and opened her eyes. She coughed. She sat up and looked at everyone around her. She looked at Draco and then at Ginny.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're at Mr. Draco's house," Ginny said looking at Draco.

"Daddy's house?" she asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I don't feel good," Victoria said between coughs.

"Here, have some soup," Draco said kneeling on the floor and holding the bowl.

"No," she pouted.

"You have to eat my love. You need soup to make you feel better. If you don't eat, Annette's going to cry," Ginny said.

Victoria looked over at her sister and then at Draco. She took the spoon that was in Ginny's hand and began eating her soup. Draco and Ginny sat on the bed watching their daughter eat. Annette patted Victoria's head and hugged her when she finished her soup.

"Tory no die," she whimpered.

Ginny shed a tear. Draco looked at her and held her. He held his Ginny. His Red.

"I'll make her a potion," Draco said walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"I'll help," she said.

* * *

"I haven't heard from Ginny since Ron's birthday party," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Really? Hmm.. I haven't either," Hermione said giving Samantha a small spoonful of sweet potato puree.

Samantha spit out the sweet potato. Hermione got annoyed.

"Hermione, have you and Ron gotten on good terms yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley looked up from his Muggle magazine and listening intently at his wife and daughter in law.

"Well, he still refuses to admit what he did but I'm guessing we're all-right for now. He's still arguing at the fact that he didn't have his wand for quite a while. He's been acting rather strange though. Keeps talking about Ginny," she said wiping sweet potato from Samantha's face.

"About Ginny? Things like how?" Mrs. Weasley asked counting the stitches on her knitting.

"I don't know.. Things like how she betrayed Harry and him," she said getting up and throwing away the dirty napkin.

"But, Harry and Ron haven't mentioned anything of the sort," she said. She stopped knitting and snatched the magazine away from her husband. "Arthur, aren't you suppose to be doing work?"

Mr. Weasley got up muttering to himself and sneaked into his shed.

"Well, whether or not they have mentioned it, Ron seems pretty upset. It must be something major," she said walking into the kitchen to wash the small bowl she had used.

"That's strange. I'll ask Ron when he stops by later," she said. "By the way, doesn't Harry seem different to you?"

Hermione nodded. She had been wanting to tell someone for quite a while now.

"You know something," Mrs. Weasley said chuckling.

"He's in love," Hermione said feeling better now.

"In love? With who?" she asked sitting up straighter to listen what Hermione was going to tell her.

"Well, he's always talking about her. It's driving me mad. If I'm not mistaken.. Maybe I am. But her name rings a bell. I think her name is.. Natasha.. Natasha Kidlov? No.. Oh! Now I remember. Natasha Kovadloff," she said.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "WHAT!"

"Did I say something bad?" Hermione asked.

"Natasha Kovadloff. She was in the _Daily Prophet_ three years ago. She was one of the ones supporting the Dark Side during the war. She fled to the States or so it said in the _Prophet_. I still remember. Beautiful girl," she said.

"This is bad. Really bad. Harry said it himself. He had a feeling that she was a Death Eater. But I'm guessing she doesn't have the Mark otherwise he would've left her," Hermione said.

"Harry isn't foolish. If she had the Mark, he would've turned her in," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not unless he's in love," Hermione assured her.

Ron walked into the living room followed by Harry.

"'Ullo mum," he said kissing his mother on top of her head. "Mione," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said taking off his cloak and kissing her cheek. "Hermione," he nodded.

"What brings you two here today? Don't you have other things to do?" Mrs. Weasley said teasingly.

"Mum," Ron said walking to the refrigerator and taking out a glass bottle of milk. He poured some in a cup and walked back into the living room sitting down on a chair.

"I was just saying," she said. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I'm guessing. It's up to Hermione," he said gulping down his milk.

"We'll stay if that's okay with you," she said looking over at Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, is there a certain someone in your life? There's a lovely girl I'd like you to meet," Mrs. Weasley said winking at Hermione.

"I'm guessing Hermione or Ron told you. Yes, there's a certain someone in my life. She's a wonderful woman. And beautiful," he said sitting down next to Ron.

"What's her name? How does she look like? What does she do?" Mrs. Weasley asked highly amused.

"Her name is Natasha. She had long dark hair and has amazing eyes. She's very elegant. Very mysterious woman. She works for some people. She travels from place to place. So I'm guessing she's just visiting England for now," he frowned.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said looking at Hermione.

* * *

Erin still hadn't given up on trying to get information out of Ginny. She walked up to Ginny's flat and knocked. She knocked several more times but no one answered. She looked around for any Muggles watching. But no one was.

_Pop!_

Erin walked around the living room looking around for Ginny or her daughters. She walked into the kitchen. Back into the living room and into the bedrooms. Everything had been neatly made as if no one had lived there. She walked into Ginny's bedroom and began looking through her things. Drawers. Files. Boxes. Photo Albums.

"What's this?" she said highly amused at a photo she had just found. She lifted it up to her face. It was a sixteen year old Ginny with flaming red hair being lifted and spun around by a very happy seventeen year old Draco. When Draco put her back down on the ground they both smiled and waved at whomever it was that had taken the photo.

She looked through more albums. More boxes. Nothing. She opened one of Ginny's drawers. She thought she had missed it. And yet, she had. There was yet another picture of Draco. He was sitting on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake smiling up at Ginny who was blowing him a kiss.

"Naughty, naughty Ms. Ginevra Weasley," Erin laughed. "You should be more careful where you store your things."

But something caught her eye. There, on Ginny's bed was a dark velvet cloak with silver trimmings on it. Inside embroidered in green read: _Draco L. Malfoy_.

"I thought she wasn't associating herself with him?" Erin asked herself. She left the cloak on the bed and Apparated out.

* * *

Erin walked down the hallway to her office in the Aurors floor. She walked so fast she didn't notice Ron and Hermione walking in front of her. The three fell on the ground, pictures and all. Hermione and Ron looked at the pictures on the floor.

"Where'd you get this?" Ron demanded to know.

"It isn't any of your business," Erin said snatching the pictures from the ground.

"You shouldn't be meddling in things that shouldn't concern you," Hermione said furiously. She wasn't just furious at Erin but at Ginny too.

"It should concern me and everyone at the Ministry. Draco Malfoy fathering Weasley's daughters. Associating herself with a Death Eater," Erin snapped causing people to look up from their cubicles and stand by the doors.

"What!" Ron was perplexed.

"How do you know he's a Death Eater? Is it for certain that he is? That he tampers with the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked turning a nasty shade of red.

"Oh, so you're protecting the Death Eater now? It has come to my attention that no one but Potter and your husband know about Malfoy and the little Weasley," she said. There was something odd about Erin though. Lately that is.

Hermione ran out of the hallway and into her office.

"Hermione," Ron yelled after her. He directed his attention back to Erin, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'll be right back. Don't worry about me," she said Apparating on the spot as she appeared back outside her office door.

"You should keep an eye on her Weasley," Erin sneered.

* * *

Draco waited in the kitchen in his flat. Ginny sat on a chair rubbing her temples.

"Red, you don't mind if I slip out for a moment, do you? I have to pick up some things in Diagon Alley that I forgot yesterday," he said grabbing a dark green rather expensive coat.

"Sure. I don't mind," she said draining the last of her tea.

"Make yourself at home. I mean it," he said grabbing his keys. Holding onto the doorknob he decided to go back to the kitchen and said, "The fireplace is closed so don't worry about people Flooing in and out of here. And I placed a charm around my flat so no one will Apparate in or out as well. Ok, I'll be back in about an hour or two."

Ginny tried to smile. She waved him out.

Draco got to Knockturn Alley in no time. He walked into an abandoned flat and opened the door leading to the room his father was frequently lying on the floor in.

He looked inside but no one was there.

"What in the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" Draco muttered to himself. He waited a couple more minutes but his father never showed up.

After thirty minutes of just waiting in the dingy old dusty room Draco opened the door and walked out. He stopped for a moment, scribbled a _'We need to talk'_ note on a piece of parchment he found on the floor and left.

He arrived back at his flat in no time. Outside was Natasha, waiting to be ushered into his home. She looked at him skeptically and said,

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"The ever lovely Ms. Natasha Kovadloff. Or what are you now, Natasha Potter?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"No. Not at all. It's a shame Draco that you haven't invited me into your home. Are you hiding someone? People are talking. Saying you and the Weasley girl were seen together," she said with amusement in her voice.

"What's it to you, Natasha?" he said pulling his hair up into a tiny ponytail.

"I'm just curious as to know what my best friend is doing?" she said rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I'm not doing anything. Now, what is it that you want?" he said getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh.. Well, I came to tell you that your father is going to get into a lot of trouble if he keeps killing people for information," she whispered.

Draco pushed a strand of white blond behind his ear leaving another hanging down his face touching the tip of his nose. His usually pale skin flushed in fury for his father's actions.

"He's doing what?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"I figured you knew since you're still paying him visits in Knockturn Alley. I saw him a couple days ago. He's going to get caught. He still smells like Peppermint and Chocolate. This new victim.. Something Campier. An Auror. I bumped into "her" today and smelled like Peppermint and Chocolate. And a bit like Old Firewhiskey. I wonder what he's up to," she said now talking to herself. She looked around and shot a curious look at Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"What's that car doing in your driveway?" she asked, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Who does it belong to? She's here isn't she?"

She seized Draco's keys right out of his hands and opened the door. Draco was pulling her, keeping her away from seeing Ginny.

"Draco. I want to see!" she squealed kicking and throwing herhands in the air.

Ginny walked into the living room and saw the commotion in front of her. Natasha stopped moving and a smirk spread across her face. Draco let go and in walked Natasha.

"Hi. I'm Natasha Kovadloff. Draco's friend. I'm guessing you're... Ginevra Weasley, am I right?" she said extending her hand.

Ginny shook it saying slowly, "Yes, I am."

"What brings you here?" she said looking over at Draco.

"Just.. Visiting. Needed someone to talk to."

To make matters worse Annette walked into the living room wearing her new Chuddley Cannons shirt. She looked at Ginny, then at Draco and lastly she looked over at Natasha. She curiously walked over to her and looked up.

"Hi," Annette said smiling and extending her little hand at Natasha.

"How cute," Natasha giggled crouching down and shaking her hand, "And who are you?"

"My name is Annette Sophia Weasley Malfoy," she smiled. "I'm four," she stuck out for little fingers.

"Malfoy? And you're four?" Natasha raised her eyebrow and looked over at Draco who looked like he was ready to kill himself. "He's your dad?"

"Yes, and this is my mommy," she said hugging Ginny's legs. Ginny looked like she was ready to just throw herself off of a very large and tall building.

"That's nice–"

"And my sister is over there," Annette said pointing over at the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"Sister. Can I meet her?" Natasha said, looking at Draco and smiling.

"That won't be necessary," Draco cut in taking Natasha's arm.

"No, Draco. Really I don't mind. I want to see what you've been up to these past four years," she said, Annette taking her by the hand into the other bedroom.

"Draco!" Ginny whispered.

"What?" he whispered back, extremely pist.

"What the hell!" she whispered back.

"I didn't know your child was going to utter impulsively who she was to a complete stranger!" he said walking over to sit on a couch.

"She's your daughter too, Draco Malfoy. And it's not my fault she's very open," she said sitting next to him and crossing her arms.

Natasha came back followed by Annette.

"Cute girls, Draco," she said looking at Draco and then at Ginny. "You figured they have red hair too."

"Thankfully they weren't cursed with that," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. Well Draco. I must be off. It was nice seeing. Nice meeting you.. Weasley," she said. "By the way, is that your car outside?"

"Yes, why?" Ginny asked looking up at her.

"Very nice. Didn't think you had class," she said. And it was true. Draco couldn't believe how expensive a car Ginny had. With her salary, he didn't think she could afford it but apparently she was getting paid more than he thought. "If I'm not mistaken, 2005 BMW 525i?"

"No, you're not mistaken," she said.

"Well, good day to you two," she said.

She waved goodbye to Annette and walked out.

"Annette!" Ginny rounded on her daughter. "You're not suppose to go around telling people who you are and who your daddy is!"

Annette's eyes began to water. Her big grey eyes looked down at the floor, a tear rolling down her already pink cheeks.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Draco asked turning his attention back to Ginny.

"No. No I'm not ashamed. Why do you say that?" she snapped.

"Well for one you just said you didn't want her telling people who her dad is," he said.

"Well, I didn't think you'd like it, that's why!" she said. "Annette, stop crying. Please?"

Annette ran off into the bedroom where Victoria was. All you could hear was Annette's wailing.

"Now look what you did," Draco said getting up. For the first time since he met his daughters, he consoled Annette like the father he'd always wanted to be.


End file.
